Curse of Twins
by kittygrl101
Summary: When a girl finds out that she really isn't who she thinks she is, it leads to a world of myth and legends, along with a legendary twin brother she never knew she had. When said brother starts acting strange and goes missing it's up to her, her best friend, and a very book smart satyr to save him. (This is the story of how Percy Jackson goes missing and ends up at Camp Jupiter.)
1. The Day Everything Changed

**Hello, fellow demigods. This is my first fanfiction ever! Please be nice. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Blaise Thompson. Or at least that's what I thought. I've lived in middle of nowhere, Florida all my life with my parents, at least I thought so anyway.

The day I started to learn the truth, started out like any other. I was in my last class of the last day of school in my sophomore year of high school struggling against my dyslexia to read my English final, when I get a text from my best friend James asking to stay over tonight.

This was a normal occurrence these days, he was having a lot of trouble at home and couldn't stand being there.

I texted him back, "Sure. Come in the usual way."

The usual meant coming in the window so, my parents wouldn't know. Not that they would care.

James was like my little brother that I chose to have. We have known each other since I was in 1st grade and he was in kindergarten.

He texted back "See you at 10".

I finish my exam as the bell rings. I'm up and handing my paper in and out the door in two seconds. I guess my ADHD was running wild that day. I get home and go straight to my room to avoid conflict with my parents. Ugh….

* * *

Later, James opens up the window still in the same clothes as I saw him at school in.

"Did you even go home?" I asked him.

"And deal with mom's abusive boyfriend? No thanks."

He went to my dresser and pulled out his pillow and blanket out of the bottom drawer then laid down in his usual spot on the floor.

He talked about our terrible parents and how we were going to run away when we get older.

"Let's run away to the beach. You know how much I love it there."

He said "Why haven't you tried out for the swim team yet?"

"It costs too much money and the 'rents would complain and tell me to forget it"

We started to doze off. Soon we were both asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to James climbing out the window. I roll over and look at the clock. It's just about 7 o'clock and the sun was up.

I got up and looked out the window. I see James walking a little ways down the road and I see this huge dog a little ways behind him.

I call out to him but he doesn't hear me. I hurry to get changed and I run out the door. I catch up to them in a few minutes a few streets down.

I see the monster dog on top of him trying rip out James' throat. Adrenaline pulsing through my veins and out of instinct I pull back my arm as if I'm in archery class. This bow appears and looks as if it's made out of sunlight and shoots the beast with a light arrow.

The monster turns to ashes and I run to James who's ripped up and bleeding. A thought ran through my head to get him to water and I look around and I see a pool.

I half carry, half drag James to the pool and jump in the shallow end. I pull him in after me I watched as the water flowed from my arms to my hands to his wounds closing them up and healing them. I pull him out of the pool and lay him in my lap.

He starts to wake up. I make s sigh of relief.

"What happened?" He said.

"There was this monster hound chasing after you and it attacked you." I thought about how crazy I sounded. "What the hell was that thing?" I say to myself.

And out of nowhere we hear a male voice say "That my dear demigods, was a Hell Hound and not the last one you'll see if I don't get you to camp now."

"Wait what did mean demigods? Like from mythology class?"

The short man dressed in a trench coat and hat says "Exactly."

As he says that he looks above my head in awe. I look up and there's a giant green pitchfork above my head. The man looks at me again.

"That's not possible! I must take you to Camp Half-Blood immediately!"

"Wait I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on! Especially not with someone I don't even know!"

The man looks at me and takes off his coat and reveals furry legs that end in goat hooves. My jaw drops.

"You and James here are both demigods. I already knew about James here and was tracking him to take him to camp when this mess happened."

"You saw the Hell Hound attacking him and you didn't help him!"' I screamed at him full of rage.

"I was about to reveal myself when you showed up to save the day. Now will you come with me? It's not safe for you outside of camp."

I was about to scream at him that he was crazy but, suddenly James got up and told the half goat. "Can we get some stuff first and Blaise has a family that'll worry about her so I don't think she can just leave."

I said "Right, you can't just kidnap kids and expect everything to be okay. Plus we don't even know your name."

The half goat finally said "My name is Thomas. I am a protector of demigods from Camp Half-Blood, a safe place for young half-bloods or demigods."

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. I promise Percy is coming!**

**I'd love to hear what you think. **


	2. I'm Adopted?

**Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Since we weren't far from James' house, we decided to go there first to grab his things. We went up to the door of James' rundown trailer.

I always thought that James' didn't belong in a place like this. He's bright, easy-going, and always reminded me of a surfer. He looked like he belong in some beach house in Daytona, not some trailer park in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that's why I always hung out with him, he reminded me of the beach which I loved but never went to.

A few minutes after we knocked, James' mother answered. Unlike James' sandy hair, his mother had brown hair and at the moment it was in a bun and she was dressed in a robe. I thought she was going to scream at James for not coming home but instead she saw Thomas.

"Is it time for him to go?" She said sadly to Thomas.

Thomas nodded. "They know about him now."

She sighed and looked at James. "Go get your stuff."

James looked somewhat shocked but listened. As he went past his mother in the doorway, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. I had never seen her give James the time of day unless he messed up so, this sudden affection was surprising. She finally let go and he went deeper into the trailer.

I could hear him walking through out the trailer. I knew this was for show though. I knew he always had a bag packed to leave at a moment's notice, we both did.

He came back out with a blue camping bag full of his small amount of personal belongings. James' mother had tears in her eyes as we walked away down the street.

* * *

I looked at Thomas and asked the question that had been bothering me.

"Hey, how did she know you were coming?"

"She knew James' father was a god and he explained to her that this would happen when he got older. Although usually it happens earlier around twelve years old."

"Wait. James' Dad is a Greek god?"

"Yeah, that's what demigod means. Do you even pay attention to what you're hearing?"

"Well, excuse me for trying to understand what in the world is exactly going on." I thought about everything that's happening. I realized that James is leaving.

"So, that means I'm never going to see James again." I looked back at James who was walking behind us.

"No, you're coming too." Thomas told me.

"But I'm not a demigod. Neither of my parents are gods. My dad is a dentist and my mom is a teacher."

"Hmm… Then it seems they are not your real parents because you in fact a demigod and by the smell of you a strong one. Do you think normal people can pull a bow out of thin air and heal people with water?" I thought about that and decide he was probably right even though it was crazy.

"Well, if I am adopted it would make a lot of sense. I look so different from them but I just thought it was genes from more distant family."

James caught up to us and overheard what I said. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" I asked him confused.

"That you're adopted. I overheard them talking one night after you had fallen asleep."

"What did they say?"

"They were complaining about you as usual and…" He looked sort of worried that he might upset me.

"And…?"

"They said they wished the adoption agency would take you back but the agency seemed as if it never even existed." James continued hesitantly because he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

It didn't faze me at all. I've been hearing worse things all my life. "I wonder who my real parents are then. Why did they leave me?"

* * *

We walked in silence until we reached my front door and knocked. Unlike James' mother, my mom and dad both answered the door and started yelling at me.

"Where the hell have you been? You know we've been waiting on you for breakfast for the last hour! You we have work to get to!" I cringed at the yelling. They looked at the three of us and saw James.

"Oh, you've been with this trash. That explains it all. Go to your room and-"

They were interrupted by a beautiful melody which made me think that James had pulled out one of his instruments but it was Thomas. The longer he played the more my adoptive parents seemed to slip into a trance.

He stopped and started to speak. "Your daughter Blaise has been accepted to a prestigious year-round boarding school for gifted children in New York. I am here to pick her up."

A few minutes passed of him explaining in great detail of his lie and then they awoke from their trance. "Well, Blaise don't keep the nice gentleman waiting. Go get your stuff."

_How did he do that?_ I thought as I walked in the house and went into my room. I looked around my room and grabbed a few things knowing that I wasn't coming back. I heard a meow coming from my bed as I was grabbing my purple camping back from my closet.

I realized I couldn't leave my favorite thing in the world. I hope this camp allowed pets because I am bringing one. I turned and looked my cat Lucas. I've had him forever and my adoptive parents hated him and I always threaten to skin him. I knew if I left him, they would give him away or worse. I picked him up along with my bag and walked out of the prison that's held me for the last sixteen years.

When I walked out and Thomas saw Lucas, he started to say no but I gave him a look that could murder someone if I look at them long enough. He sighed and I mumbled goodbye to my parents who looked so excited to be rid of me.

* * *

We walked down my street, which ended in the woods, Lucas walking along side us. We went into the woods and I remembered all the times James and I had played in them. We passed an old fort we had made in middle school to play knights and dragons in.

We soon got to a clearing where two horse with giant wings were standing. One was black as midnight, the other was like coffee with lots a creamer in it and a dark brown mane that almost matched my hair. I walked up to the coffee colored one and started to pet her.

"Hello princess."

"Whoa who said that?"

I looked at James and Thomas. "Did one of you call me princess?"

They shook their heads. "It was me, princess." It came from the horse.

"You can talk?"

"Only to you, princess. They can't hear me." Whoa, I must be crazy, a talking horse.

"Will you claim me, princess?"

"Claim you?"

"Yes. Name me, brush me, and take care of me? I have no owner."

"Umm… sure. I'll name you Sasha." The horse nuzzled at my cheek.

"Well, it seems you have been given a gift." Thomas said behind me.

"Yeah, I can talk to horses. That'll come in handy." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you never know but, now that you've claimed her for your own she'll come when and wherever you call for her."

_Hmm.. Maybe that could be useful, _I thought to myself_._

Thomas and James tried to get on the black horse, which Sasha told me is named Blackjack, but the horse was not happy about it.

"He's just angry that his owner is out on a quest without him." Sasha told me.

I walked over to Blackjack. "Hey buddy. It's ok. Your owner will be fine and back before you know it but, if we don't go to camp you won't see him. So, let's work together. You take us to camp and you can see your owner."

The horse snorted but didn't argue with me. He let Thomas and James get on him. I got onto Sasha and Lucas jumped on after me and settled in between Sasha's shoulder blades like, he had ridden her a million times. What a strange cat!

Soon we took off into the top of the tree and then into the sky heading to this magical place called Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! There is so much more to come. Feel free to tell me what you think. There's only one rule: Be nice.**


	3. Nightmares in a New Place

You'd think flying all the way to New York on a magical flying horse, which Thomas told me they are called Pegasus, would take an hour or less but it took hours and hours. My butt started hurting after the second hour but, Lucas seemed to enjoy the experience because he was fast asleep on Sasha's back.

Sometime later, I hear James yell that he sees the Empire State Building. Thomas explained that Mount Olympus is located there on the 600th floor.

"600th floor? God I've just about enough of heights! And you expect me to believe that _the_ Mount Olympus is here in New York City and nobody notices!" I yelled over the wind.

Thomas explains that there is a magical mist that prevents mortal from seeing it. _Oh that makes total sense_.

* * *

Soon we start descending towards what looks like a strawberry field. "Why are we landing in a strawberry field?" James said surprised.

"It's the mist. Look closer and concentrate."

I looked again and concentrated and saw a big farmhouse and some other building and structures including twelve buildings in a U shape.

"What are those buildings over there?"

"Those are the cabins one for each Olympian. We are still in the process of creating some new cabins for the minor gods."

We landed near the big farmhouse. In moments of getting off Sasha, a centaur walks out of the front door and comes over to greet us. Lucas jumped down and rubbed up against the horse-man's legs.

"Hello, Thomas. I see you brought young James to camp."

He looks at me. "And who might you be?"

"I don't know who are you, horse-butt?"

The centaur laughed "I am Chiron. Trainer of heroes. Now who are you?"

I gulped. "My name is Blaise." Sounding so much less impressive.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Blaise. Do you know who your godly parent is?" I shook my head no.

"How bout you, James?" As Chiron said that a glowing gold harp looking thing appeared above James' head. "Ah, so it's Apollo then." He told Thomas to alert someone named Will.

"Hey, something happened to me like that but it was a green pitchfork."

Chiron looked at me in shock "You mean a trident? Are you sure?" Thomas said it was true. "That's not possible." Chiron told Thomas.

"Why not? What does it mean?" I asked.

Chiron replied "It means you're a Poseidon child but we believed that there was only one child of the sea god."

"You mean me right? I'm the one. I don't see how it's impossible."

"No, you are the second. The first owns that Pegasus." He points to Blackjack.

James finally speaks up "You mean Percy Jackson?"

Thomas looks at him confused "How did you know that?"

"I saw Blaise and him in a dream."

"Alright we'll figure this out later when Percy gets back. Let's show the camp and what cabins you'll be in." Thomas left mumbling something about nymphs. Lucas jumped into my arms as we started to walk away.

Chiron took us towards the cabins. He stopped in front of a cabin that seemed normal until we got close and it looked like it was made of golden sunlight. It kind of reminded me of the magic bow that I pulled out of nothing.

"This is the Apollo cabin. This is your cabin, James." James looks like he's about to explode with excitement. "Will solace! Come out here!" Chiron scared me with this loud yell.

In a few seconds a guy walks out of the cabin. He was muscular, tan, and blonde. In other words, he was hot. "Yeah, what do you need Chiron?"

"This is James. He's an Apollo kid and just arrived so, show him the ropes. James, this is Will Solace. He's your cabin counselor. His dad is Apollo too." Chiron introduced them.

"Hey little bro. You're gunna love it here." Will said excitedly.

James and Will walked into the cabin talking about random things. James looked so happy and he didn't wave to me or anything. I looked at Chiron who still seemed a bit critical of me and we continued walking.

"Now here's your cabin. Cabin 3 Poseidon. Your cabin counselor is Percy Jackson but, he's out on a small quest. He should be back tonight by dinner. So settle in and meet everyone for dinner at 6 o'clock." Chiron explained.

At the mention of dinner, my stomach growls and I reach into my bag and grab an apple. I wondered if Chiron ate horse food or people food or both. I leave Chiron and walk into the empty cabin.

* * *

I expect it to be a small room with bunk beds like a normal camp but it's not. There's two full-sized beds with a night stand on one side and a small book shelf on the other at opposite sides of the room and what looks to be a salt spring toward the back of the room.

I take to bed that looks unoccupied and drop Lucas on it and hang my bag on the hook above the book shelf and turn my attention to the other side of the room.

The other side looks like a war zone with clothes everywhere and what looks like a horn on the nightstand. I wondered where that came from. I see a picture on one of the selves and walk over and pick it up. It's a picture of a women in an apron that looks like an American flag and a boy that looks about thirteen in an orange shirt that says Camp Half-blood on it with a Pegasus below it. I guess this must be Percy, my new cabin mate and technically half brother. He looks a lot like me with dark brown hair and green-blue eyes.

I turn around to look at the rest of the cabin and I see that now there's an orange shirt like Percy's laying on my bed along with a sling bag with what looks like a brownie and a water bottle full of honey, maybe? I set it back down on the bed and walk towards the spring. It smelt like salt water. It reminded me of the ocean.

I walk around it and see a door. I open it to find a bathroom with five sinks, two toilets, and two showers all in a white marble. This cabin is like a five star hotel! I wonder if James' is like this.

I go grab a pair of shorts and the camp shirt and I take a shower and get dressed. God, it felt good and I no longer smelled like horse or I guess Pegasus. I laid down and took a long nap.

* * *

When I wake up to Lucas meowing at me, I look over at Percy's clock and realize I need to go to dinner in like five minutes.

I stretch and walk out of the cabin to see other campers staring at me and whispering. I follow behind them to the mess hall which is an open pavilion with Greek columns and stone tables with banners of each of the gods symbols. I see James as he walks over to me.

"Hey! How's your cabin? This place is awesome!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah it's cool. So what's with the fire?" Pointing at the fire pits at the end of each table.

"You sacrifice some of your food to the gods or your godly parent. Speaking of which now I finally know why I'm so fantastic at music. It comes from my dad."

"Awesome." I wonder what kind of things I inherited. So far, I can talk to horses.

He left to join his siblings at the Apollo table. I walked over to the table with the trident above it and sat down. I got more stares from everyone and its really starting to piss me off.

"Hey! You're in my seat." A voice comes from behind me.

I turn around and see a guy around my age. For a second it looked like I was looking in a mirror when I realized it was the boy from the picture except now he looked to be about my age and had a gray streak in his hair. I wondered how he got it and whether it was dyed or not.

"Percy?"

"Oh, you must be one of my adoring fans because I'm so awesome!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm your cabin mate. Idiot."

Percy was shocked. "That can't be."

"So I've heard but it's true. Chiron said we'll discuss it later."

Percy sat down and mumbled something unintelligent. He made food appear out of nothing.

"Whoa how'd you do that?"

He explained that you just need to ask the plate and goblet for the food you want. "But don't forget to sacrifice food to…dad." I made mac and cheese appear and pushed some into the fire.

* * *

Later, after dinner James got to lead the camp in the songs. I left halfway through because I was tired and overwhelmed from today's events.

When I got back to the cabin I noticed that there was a new set of cat bowls by the door for Lucas. I found my cat laying on my bed and I decided to go change into some sleep clothes. As I walk to the bathroom, Percy walks out in just pajamas bottoms and drying his hair with a towel.

"Oh! Hey. You going in?" He seemed less upset about my presence now. I nodded.

"When you're done come out and we can talk about stuff." He talked very calmly.

"Ok" I walked into the bathroom and changed quickly and looked in the mirror and said out loud "Things are different now and they'll never be the same again." I sighed and walked out of the bathroom to see Percy petting Lucas.

"This cutie yours?"

"That's Lucas. I couldn't leave him at that house." Percy gives me a puzzled look.

"I found out today that I'm adopted and my adoptive parents weren't the kindest people." I said this as I pet Lucas. "They threaten to skin him and eat him when they found him hidden in my room."

"Well you have a new family now and I promise it won't fail you. My mom had this boyfriend and he was abusive. She only dated him because he smelled so bad he masked my smell from monsters."

"Hmmm… well I've lived in Florida my entire life and I don't know why I was never attacked."

"Must have been the Sea of Monsters, too many monsters so it covered your smell. Wait, how were you found if you weren't attacked? Chiron told me you were unexpected."

So Chiron must have talked to him that's why he's less upset. "My friend was attacked by a Hell Hound and I killed it with a bow made of sunlight, at least I think it was sunlight."

"Wow. You found a bow made of sunlight? That's so cool. Although I killed a Minotaur when I was found." He boasted, trying to look all cool.

"I didn't find it. It appeared in my hand."

Percy thought about it for a second. "So are you any good at archery?"

_Wait are bows that appear out of thin air normal?_ "Yeah, I guess. I've never miss the bull's-eye."

"Ok. I'll tell Chiron to put you the archery class." I nodded. I got from the end the bed slightly disturbing Lucas. I told Percy that I'm tired and that was going to bed.

* * *

It felt like I just closed my eyes when I hear banging on the cabin door like someone running away from a murderer.

Startled by the rude awakening, Percy and I look at each other. Man, does that boy have some serious bed head. I walk cautiously toward the door as Percy reaches into his drawer to grab… a pen? _How is a pen going to defend us from a murderer?_

I crack open the door and James rushes in the cabin out of breath and frighten as hell. He half tackles me, half hugs me and whispers "Thank gods you're safe."

"Safe? Safe from what, James?"

He lets me go and turns away and sees Percy now with a sword_. Where did that come from?_ When James sees him he starts screaming at him. "Stay away from her! Don't you touch her or I'll kill you!"

Percy looks as completely shocked as I am. "Calm down, man. I'm not going to kill her, ok?"

James looks terrified and is trying to block me from Percy. "James… Stop. It's ok. I'm ok. See?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me. He calms down.

"Come sit and tell me why you're freaking out on Percy." I sit on the bed and pat the space next to me.

Percy disengages his pen sword and walks toward my side of the room. James sits next to me. "Alright. What happened?"

James glared at Percy. "I saw him kill you, Blaise."

"Wait. What? How?"

"I fell asleep and I saw him with this green aura around him and-"

"So you dreamt him killing me?"

"Well yes, but it was so real."

"Well it isn't and doesn't give you the right to barge in here screaming at him" James flinched at my words.

"Wait" Percy interrupted my lecture. "Demigods tend to have dreams where they see things that have to do with what's to come."

"What's to come?"

"Yeah, like the end of the world or parts of a prophecy and since he's an Apollo kid I think we should listen."

"Ok. Go ahead."

James started to speak again "Well, you and Percy were in a dark place like a cave or something and Percy seemed to be glowing green and he was acting weird. You had a bow of light and you were shooting at him and he kept blocking them with his sword. He suddenly charged you and stabbed you through the chest. I tried to run towards you but the dream started to fade and I couldn't reach you. Then I ran over her to make sure you were all right and he had that sword and I freaked out. I'm sorry Percy."

"It's ok. If someone looked like they were going to kill my girlfriend I freak out too."

"We're not dating!" We said at the same time. James and I were always asked that.

Percy chuckled "Whatever. Well that dream doesn't sound like any prophecy I've heard and trust me I've heard a lot. So, it probably just a nightmare."

James looked unconvinced but still got to go back to his cabin. "Wait" Percy said to James. "You'd better stay here until morning the harpies might get you or worse… Mr. D will catch you."

I had talked Mr. D before sing-a-long and he had told me all the general rules and about the harpies. That dude seriously needs a makeover.

"But where will I sleep. It's not like I have a sleeping bag or anything."

"You can sleep in my bed like we did when we were little. I mean the bed sure is big enough." Percy raised an eye brow at me. "We've known each other since we were toddlers. He's like a little brother to me."

Percy didn't respond. He just walked over and got into his bed. I looked at James, I hadn't realized he was shirtless. He's never shirtless or at least I hadn't seen him shirtless in years, not even at pool parties and we were basically inseparable. I realized I was staring at him and blushed slightly.

"Well, let's go to bed." He turned away from me to walk to the other side of the bed and I saw them. The scars.

"James. Where did those come from?" I whispered to him so Percy wouldn't hear. James looked over to Percy's side and saw Percy even breathing which meant he was asleep.

"Blaise…"

"Who did that to you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Too bad."

He sighed. My mom's boyfriend."

"He whipped you. Is that why you refused to go home at night?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"Fine…"

He got into bed and turned away from me while covering his back with the blanket. I got into bed as well and soon I was asleep.

* * *

**This was a long one. Hope you enjoyed it. Percy is here! **

**Thank you to KJtheELMtree and TeddyBear98 for the reviews.**


	4. I Fight the Camp Bully!

I woke up to a pillow smack to the head from Percy.

"What the hell was that for?" I said, pushing the pillow to the side.

"It's time to get up. Today is your first real day at camp so be excited. I'll get your schedule for the day at breakfast. You have about thirty minutes to get ready."

I rolled over and sighed "Fine… Wait, where's James?"

"I sent him back to his cabin a little while ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up then?"

"I was going to but he made me wait 'til he left."

"Hmm…" He must still be mad at me for asking him about his scars I thought as I walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I was ready to go in ten minutes while Percy took forever trying to find a clean shirt. I looked down at my orange t-shirt and even though I hated orange, I liked this shirt. It made me feel like I was part of something. While I was lost in thought, Percy managed to find a shirt and put it on.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah, been ready for like twenty minutes." I said finally pulling myself from my head.

"Then let's go." He led the way out of the cabin and I followed him to the Dining Pavilion. I sat down at the Poseidon table and Percy said he'd be right back.

I asked the plate for blueberry pancakes with blueberry syrup with some orange. I took a pancake and put in the fire and I wished that dad if he was listening to help me find my birth mom. I don't know why I wished for that, I guess I just wanted to know who she is and what kind of person she is.

I had finished my second pancake when Percy came back and handed me two sheets of paper. "These are your camp schedule and a map so you don't get lost. It looks like you have me first in the morning for sword fighting." I looked at my schedule.

Blaise Thompson Camp Schedule

8AM Breakfast

9AM Sword and Defense w/ Percy Jackson and Clarisse La Rue

10AM Archery w/Chiron

11AM Pegasus Riding w/ Katie Gardener

12PM Lunch

1PM Monster Assault Techniques w/ Travis and Connor Stoll

2PM Free choice

Canoe Races w/ Naiads or

Climbing Wall w/ Satyrs or

Arts and Crafts w/ Jake Mason

4PM Free time/ Cabin Clean-up

5PM All Camp Swim Fireworks Beach w/ Nerieds

6PM Dinner (Friday: Capture the Flag)

7PM Sing-A-Long w/Apollo Cabin (Friday: 9PM)

11PM Lights Out

"Well this is definitely not an ordinary summer camp. That's for sure." I replied to Percy.

"That's true but what did you expect this is a camp for demigods."

I shrugged and ate the last of my pancakes. I looked at Percy's plate which was full of blue food. "What's with the blue food?"

"It reminds me of my mom. She used to bring home blue food to prove Smelly Gabe wrong that there is blue food. It kind of became our thing."

"Smelly Gabe?" I asked.

"My mom's ex-boyfriend"

I nodded and looked around at everyone a lot of people were staring and others were ignoring me.

"That's getting annoying." I mumbled as Chiron came into the pavilion and announced today's special activities which included capture the flag tonight.

"And we have two new members among us today. Would they please stand up and introduce themselves." James and I stood.

James introduced himself first "Hello, My name is James Brooks from Florida and I'm an Apollo kid. I'm excited to be here." He sat down and now I was the only one standing.

"I'm Blaise Thompson and I'm also from Florida. I'm a Poseidon kid." I said confidently.

As I sat down whispers erupted from the tables. Percy smiled half-heartedly trying to make me feel better. I knew today was going to be a rough day.

"Enough! Time to head to your Activities." Chiron announced. Everyone got up and dispersed to head to their activities.

* * *

I followed Percy to a place labelled as Armory on the map. "Ok, we need to fit you for some armor and borrow some for today." Percy explained to me. _Oh great, what could I possibly need armor for?_ I nodded.

A Hephaestus girl, who looked a lot younger than me came and sized me for armor and gave me some to borrow for today. She told me to come by during my free time and pick my armor before capture the flag. She helped me put on the armor which was really heavy. "Don't worry your armor will be much lighter." I walked back outside where Percy was waiting.

"Ready?" I looked at him skeptically. "Oh, you'll be fine. Sword fighting comes natural to Poseidon kids."

I sighed. "I hope so"

We walked into the arena. A really buff girl was explaining basics to the rest of campers that were already there.

"You're lucky you came at the beginning of the summer or you'd be seriously behind." Percy whispered to me.

The girl turned towards us. "It's about time you showed up, Jackson! Is this the new meat?"

"Yeah!" Percy yelled across the arena. "That's Clarisse. She can be a bit of a bully so watch out." He whispered to me.

"I think I can handle her." I said a little too loudly.

"What was that fresh meat? You think you can take me?" Clarisse looked pissed.

"Yeah, I think I can." I shouted back at her.

She tossed me a sword. It was a little too heavy. "Show me."

I walked toward her side of the arena. I hated people who thought they could bully anyone less experienced than them. I jabbed the sword toward her. She pushed it out of the way and hit my head with the butt of the blade and I fell to the ground.

Percy rushes forward to pick me up. "Clarisse that was uncalled for!" My head was spinning.

"She's the one who wanted to fight."

Before Percy could get to me I got up and attacked her again. She was surprised but recovered and sliced open my cheek. I saw what she did and used the same technique on her and sliced open her arm.

"You little-" She didn't finish because I attacked again but she had learned from her mistake and cut me again and again. I started to feel tired and she backed me into a corner. She hit me with the butt of the sword again and sent me flying back into a water cooler which dumped on me.

As soon as the water hit me, I instantly felt better. The wounds on my cheeks and arms closed up and stopped bleeding. The campers in the arena stared at me in awe as they watched my cuts close up. Percy looked shocked and surprisingly upset. I got up and the sword started to feel more natural in my hand. I attacked with more force and was even able to block quite a few of her attacks

"Alright that's enough!" Percy yelled at us. "Time's up. Time for everyone's next activity." _Had we really been fighting for that long? _I sat down for a few seconds. Clarisse pats me on the back.

"Nice moves newbie." She smirked and walked away to get ready for the next group.

Percy walks over "You truly are a Poseidon Kid. I couldn't believe it until now." He sat down next to me.

"Didn't Chiron tell you I am."

"We thought it might be some mistake but apparently not." Percy said. I was mad now.

"Really? I'm a mistaken Poseidon kid. Figures my own mother didn't want so why would people I don't even know want me here!" I shouted at him.

"I didn't mean it that way. I was supposed to be the only one. My mom is the only one my father said he loved and I wasn't even supposed to be born due to some ancient rules. We just didn't think it was possible for another Poseidon kid to exist." He explained which calmed me down slightly.

"Well I do and have been for 17 years in August." I informed him.

"Wait, your birthday is in August? What day?"

"The 18th" I answered.

"No way, it can't be." He sounded confused.

"I'm getting real tired of that phrase."

"It's just that, mine is the same day." He explained.

"Could we be…" I started.

"Twins?" He finished my sentence. "We need to talk to Chiron about this but later. Ok?"

"Ok" I left to go to my next activity, Archery with, guess who? Chiron. YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 4 done! How do you guys like it so far? **


	5. I Get a New Identity

Still somewhat pissed off at Chiron, I walked to the archery range. Apparently everyone is supposed to wear armor for most of the activities and I was getting really tired of wearing this heavy armor. I was just glad to be able to take my frustrations out on a target.

Chiron greeted me. "Percy says you're good at archery."

I tried to ignore the revelation that had just occurred. "Yeah, I never miss."

Chiron looked at me doubtfully and handed me a bow and a few arrows. The other campers had already started shooting. I saw James among them but he wouldn't look at me. "Well, have a go at it."

I walked up to an empty target and nocked my first arrow and shot at the target. It hit the target but not the bull's eye like it usually does. I figured it was just a fluke. The next missed all together and so did next one. I was ticked off once again. I never miss!

Chiron put a hand on my shoulder and he tried to calm me down. I missed again with my last arrow and that was the last straw. I threw down the bow and instinctively acted as if I had another bow in my hand and pulled back. This time the sunlight bow solidified in my hands in the form of a golden bow. It reminded me of the way the Apollo cabin was painted to look gold when the sun hits it.

Everyone, including James, is looking at me for the third time today I was in the spotlight. I pulled back on the bowstring with no arrow nocked and an arrow of light appeared between my fingers where I would normally have nocked an arrow and released letting the arrow fly. This time it hit the bull's eye directly in the center. I pulled back again and fired it. It cut the arrow down the middle making it shatter into glitter and disappear leaving the new arrow in the center of the bull's eye.

Everyone cheered at my talent. I looked at Chiron to tell him I told you so. His face looked grim. "Go to the Big House and wait for me there." I thought I was in trouble for showing off or something of the like but when Chiron galloped off to the arena I knew that Percy and I were going to have that talk with Chiron.

* * *

I stood on the porch and waited nervously for Chiron to come over. Percy and Chiron arrived after a few minutes. "Let's go inside." Chiron still looked as if it was the end of the world.

We walked into the farm house and it looked just like a normal farm house. It was cozy and inviting. We went down the hall and passed a few rooms, including the library. I peeked inside and saw a ton of books and in the middle of the room sitting in a chair surrounded by a bunch of books was Thomas. I was about to call out to him but, Chiron called for me to catch up.

We walked into a room that was set up like a meeting room except for a girl painting on a canvas in the corner of the room.

"Hey Rachel." Percy said to the girl.

She turned around. She had fiery red hair with green eyes and was dressed like a hippy with a paint covered smock. "Long time, no see. What brings you here?" She looked at the group of us and then focused on Chiron when he began to speak.

"Rachel, Blaise here, has the gift of Apollo." Chiron gestured to me. They both looked at me.

"What is the gift of Apollo?" Percy asked.

"The gift of the Sun Bow. The bow that never misses and is arrowless unless the gifted calls forth an arrow."

Sounds like my bow, I thought. "Ok. So what?" I said.

"The gift is given in a set for twins. One of Apollo and one of Artemis." Percy and I looked at each other.

"So we _are _twins." Percy confined.

"Unfortunately, yes." Chiron said gravely.

"Wait, isn't that good news?" Percy said. He saw me being his twin as good?

"Normally, yes it would be except if you two have the gifts that means the curse will be enacted."

"Wait, what curse? Why us? Why not Connor and Travis? They're twins." Percy seemed angry.

"But they weren't given the gifts. The gifts we created for a boy and a girl twins or fraternal twins, just as Apollo and Artemis are. Still it doesn't happen to all twins like that so we look for the signs. Blaise has shown the signs." Chiron explained. Percy nodded as if he understood while, I on the other hand was still confused.

"If we both have gifts, then what's mine and what is the curse?" Percy asked.

"No one knows what the gift of Artemis is. It was lost a long time ago. Even Artemis herself doesn't remember or refuses to tell." Rachel explained to Percy. "The curse is a prophecy for certain pairs of twins. For some reason, the prophecy always leads to bad things. It's not always the same prophecy for the gifted twins. We don't know whether the curse is caused by the gifts or if it's something else entirely." She started to act as if she was in a trance.

"When the two that are one form together,

The gifts shall be given,

The ends of days shall lie in their hands,

Forever leading to their final undoing."

She spoke with the voice of a snake.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I finally said after a long silence.

Rachel returned to normal. "Did you get enough?"

"Yes, we did Rachel. Thank you." Chiron turn to me and Percy. "Be careful and watch out for each other." He said not giving away anything.

We all turned to leave when Percy spoke up. "Can we go visit my- I mean our mother?"

Chiron thought about it for a few minutes. "Fine. Have Argus take you. Tomorrow we will go to Olympus and further discuss how to deal with this."

"Fine." We all walked out of the Big House.

"Argus will be here in a few to take you guys." Chiron said before trotting off.

"So what do you think of all this?" Percy asked while we waited.

"Meh. It's interesting. I don't know what to think yet. So who was that girl? Is she a camper?" I told him.

"No she's our Oracle." _Oh that makes so much sense_, I thought for the millionth time to myself. Then, I started to get nervous about meeting my birth mother. "So..." I said to Percy. "What?" "Nothing." We waited the rest of the time in awkward silence.

* * *

When a man with a hundred eyes walks up to you, your first reaction would be to run for the hills right? Surprisingly, I didn't run when the man named Argus came to pick us up. I was a bit taken aback, I even reached for my bow but, Percy put a hand on mine and told me "This is Argus, the camp's security guard."

Argus looked at me with half of his eyes. I sighed and thought _ok have I finally lost it, I'm standing here with my long lost twin brother and a hundred-eyed man and I am actually just accepting this_.

We walked a little ways to a dirt road where a van was parked. Percy and I got in.

* * *

The drive was probably longer than I thought because I was lost in thought about what my birthmother is like and if I look like her or if she'll recognize me.

Luckily I didn't really have to worry about that last one because as soon as Percy and I walked in the door, she ran up and hugged me saying "Oh, Icara! You're finally here." Percy looked as shocked as I was.

She let go of me and Percy introduced us. "This is Sally Jackson, Our mother." Sally looked so happy and concerned for me. I'd never seen that before. My adoptive parents weren't big on love or concern.

"Hi, I'm your Daughter." I said not knowing what I'm supposed to say in this situation. Sally looked as if she would burst into tears at that very moment but Percy interrupted clueless as usual.

"Where's Paul at?"

"He had to work today." Sally answered him still looking at me.

"Paul is my step-dad" Percy explained. "So, I think we have a lot to discuss." Finally getting back to the situation at hand. We all sat down at the dining room table.

Sally spoke first. "Before we say anything, I want to say that it was never my idea to give you up, Icara."

"I go by Blaise actually, but I really like that name better than mine, it's never really fit me. So who's idea was it and why?"

"It was your father's idea because he said that you two wouldn't be safe if you grew up together."

"Sorry Percy, but why me?"

"Hey no problem I'm wondering the same." Percy looked as questioningly at Sally as I did.

"Because you were younger by an hour, I might add. We had decided beforehand that we'd keep the firstborn and let the other be adopted. I didn't want to let you go at all but I knew it'd be safer for you two if you were separate."

"Ok" I said trying to process it all.

Percy on the other hand said "So, I'm older. Cool." I gave him a look and he looked back like _what? _

"So my real name is Icara? Ok. Well, I guess I am glad that I wasn't given up because I wasn't wanted."

"I thought about you every day and how you were doing and if you were ok."

"Well, I guess I was ok. My adoptive parents didn't care about me as long as I was their maid and I got good grades. Otherwise I was invisible to them and a money pit and they didn't mind telling me so." I had decided to be honest about them before I arrived, it would feel wrong if I lied to her.

Sally looked as if she was going to cry. "Don't get me wrong, if I hadn't been adopted I never would have met my best friend, James and he surely would've been eaten by that hellhound or worse before that. It's ok because I'm here now meeting you, my mom." I said to her gently. It was at that point I knew she loved me unconditionally like a mother should, that she cared about me even if I wasn't here, knowing one day we would meet again.

My mom started to really tear up when Percy, who had been quiet for a while now, spoke up. "Why didn't you ever tell me I had a sister?"

"Because I never could find the right time to tell you. As soon as you were old enough to know you were off saving the world and slaying monsters."

We sat there for a while just processing this news when mine and Percy's stomach growled in unison.

My mom laughed. Her laugh was very similar to mine and I smiled. "Let's make some lunch! Ica- I mean Blaise, what's your favorite?"

"You can call me Icara, it's my name isn't? And I love Grilled Cheese." Mom smiled. Percy and I helped her make it.

I heard what sounded like meowing coming from the window above the sink. Mom looked up and said "Look it's some stray cat at the window."

"That's not a stray cat. It's my cat, Lucas." I explained.

"He followed us all the way from camp?" Percy asked confused.

"He used to follow me to school and it pissed off my adoptive parents so, I had to lock him in my room. That way he wouldn't follow me but I can't lock him in the cabin." I explained while I opened the window and picked him up.

"But we're on the third floor. How'd he even get up here?" Mom said and she made a good point. I shrugged.

We ate and talked as if I was always part of the family with Lucas laying at my feet. Still I wondered how that cat even knew where to find me and why he followed me everywhere.

* * *

After we finished eating, my mom and I were washing the dishes and gossiping about Percy and his messy habits. We were laughing so hard and Percy wasn't which was why he heard the knock on the door while we didn't. Percy got up glad to be rid of our teasing.

"I'll get it!"

From the other room I heard a man's voice saying he forgot his key to the apartment and saying hello to Percy. The man came into the Kitchen and saw mom and me at the sink. "Well, who do we have here?" He said.

He was good-looking man with salt and pepper hair in his thirties. I looked at my mother. "This is my daughter, Icara, Percy's twin sister. It's a long story and I promise to explain it later. And Icara this is my husband, Paul."

"Nice to meet you and welcome to the family." We shook hands. He gave mom a kiss. He gave off a genuinely nice vibe.

"Thanks, it's nice meeting you too."

I started to feel awkward again but, Percy put a hand on my shoulder and said "Yeah it came as a surprise to me too."

"So you're a-" he paused, hoping he wasn't giving away a secret.

"Demigod? Yes." I finished for him. Paul nodded.

Percy looked over at the clock. My eyes followed. It was almost 5o'clock. "Hey mom, we'd better be heading back to camp. Don't wanna be late for capture the flag and Annabeth will be back tonight."

I wondered who Annabeth could be, Percy seemed awful excited to get back now.

"Ok. Be safe. Both of you." Mom kissed Percy's forehead and said "Remember?"

Percy replied back almost instinctively "Not a scratch. Yea, yea."

She looked over at me, came and hugged me. She smelled sweet like candy. She kissed my forehead. "Be safe." She hesitated when letting me go.

"Don't worry. I'll be back… Mom." Tears welled up in her eyes as I walked away following Percy to the door.

* * *

When we got back to the car, Argus was waiting. "Did you sit here the whole time?" Argus grunted.

I looked at Percy. "He doesn't talk much does he?" Percy shrugged.

We started driving into the streets. "Percy?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" He looked over at me.

"Would I be ok to start over now? This time as Icara Jackson?" I asked seriously.

"Well that is who you are, technically. So I think it'd be ok." Percy smiled.

"So you don't mind me introducing myself as your sister?"

"Well, one way or another you are my sister. So go ahead, Icara."

I smiled, wondering how James and everyone will react to my identity change. I guess I'm not really changing my identity, I'm still me but I have a different name.

Although I can feel something changing inside of me, I just don't know what it is. Lucas meowed and looked at me curiously from my lap. I sighed and petted him until he fell asleep.


	6. Mauled by the Flag

About an hour later, we arrived back at camp just in time to pick up my new armor and eat dinner before Capture the Flag.

After dinner, everyone gathered at the Arena and started to prepare for what they seemed to think was a battle. Everyone was putting on armor and sharpening swords and spears. Chiron explained the rules, many of which used the words maiming and monsters. Then he told us the teams, blue team was Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Nemesis, Hypnos, Hecate, and Poseidon cabins and red team was everyone else. The game would start in a half an hour. Percy walked up to me as I started to sharpen my borrowed sword. He tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey I'd like to introduce you to someone." He turned away for a few seconds and waved for someone to come over. A girl walked over. She had her blonde wavy hair with a streak matching Percy's tied up into a ponytail and stormy gray eyes. She was very pretty and looked like her words could bite. "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She is the head of Athena cabin."

I smiled. "I'm Bl-Icara, Percy's sister." I stuttered still trying to get used to the new name and the fact I was indeed Percy's sister.

She looked confused and glanced at Percy before saying "It's nice to meet you. I didn't know Percy had a sister." She shook my hand.

"Yea, well, neither did he until this morning. I'm his twin sister. We were separated at birth."

"Oh. Ok well welcome to Camp Half-Blood." She started to talk about strategy for the upcoming game and told me she was going to station me in the west part of the North Woods to distract the enemy from the flag. _Man, weird things like this must happen a lot if she could just let go of that realization._ I nodded and tried to understand all of the technical talk.

I glanced around and saw James. He caught my eye and gestured for me to come over to him. I excused myself from Percy and his brainy girlfriend. They didn't seem to notice me leave while they were calling each other names like Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. I walked over to James nervously still wondering if he hates me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about asking you those questions last night. I didn't mean to upset you I just..." I started.

"I don't care about that anymore. You were just worried about me but, I can take of myself you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"So, I hear you've chosen to go back to your birth name. Icara Jackson?"

_Man, news travels fast._ "Yea. I want to forget about my old life. You know?"

He looked kind of sad. "Yea I wish I could forget too."

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling his mood change.

"Nothing. Just a bit tired." I knew something else was up but I didn't push. We talked about our day, about my arrowless bow, my sword skills and that he had heard about my fight with Clarisse. "Always like you to get into a fight on the first day."

"Well, she pissed me off, acting all high and mighty like she was the best thing since sliced bread."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you always say. Too bad I wasn't there I would've loved to see her beat you." He teased.

I swatted at him. "Hey! I totally won that fight!"

"Mmhmm sure you did." He said sarcastically.

I swatted at him again, this time harder. "Ow! That hurt." He said rubbing his arm and making his green puppy dog eyes pout at me. He knew I was always weak against that but I still laughed. He seems much happier here. His skin had more color than it used to and I could see the resemblance across the Apollo cabin. His sandy hair that brushed across his forehead and how the sunset seemed to glitter gold in his eyes. The whole cabin seemed be full of the same traits. I was happy he had found a new family.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Percy yelling at us, "Hey lovebirds get over here!" James blushed a little and I yelled at Percy "We aren't lovebirds!"

We walked over to where blue team was at. Annabeth was explaining the strategy to everyone and telling people where to go. James and I were stationed together protecting the decoy flag.

We cheered and walked away with our weapons holstered and my bow across my back. We stood in the west side of the North Woods defending a fake flag for what felt like forever before I heard something moving in the dark. I signaled to James that I was going to check it out and he nodded back. I walked away from the light of the fire we had set up to distract the enemy and into the dark woods.

* * *

My eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. I looked around for the intruder, pulling out my sword. I had walked quite a ways from James before I saw a pair of familiar red eyes. Then the two eyes turned into four and into six until there was several sets of eyes staring at me. I heard the growling and slowly started to back away from them. I stepped quietly until I stepped onto a twig and it snapped loudly causing the beasts to chase after me. I ran towards the light and yelled at James to go get help. He looked confused until he saw what was after me. He turned pale at the sight of so many Hellhounds. I yelled at him to run. I turned around with my bow in my hands and started shooting. They was too many to fight and I knew I was going to be overwhelmed. James ran yelling something at me. I was too focused on the battle in front of me.

I managed to take out a few of them before the biggest Hellhound pounced on top of me and I put my bow between the monster and my neck. Where is James at with help? The monster swiped at my mid-section and I felt a pain spread through my body. I ignored it and try to push the stupid beast off me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see something tan run towards me. Oh great another monster here to kill me. I turned trying to get away and pull out my sword. I realized that the tan monster was Lucas. "Lucas! No!" He jumped on top of the hellhound. Suddenly the Hellhound is thrown off of me and a giant lion is standing in front of me, defending me from the other Hellhounds. One after another the monsters turned to dust. I stood there shocked. That huge lion turning the Hellhounds into dust and protecting me was Lucas.

Suddenly out of the woods, Percy, James, and Annabeth ran out and started to attack Lucas. "No! Stop! That's Lucas. Don't hurt him!"

Percy stopped "What? Lucas? Wait guys stop!"

They stopped as well and I ran to Lucas and hugged his huge leg. "Thank you Lucas. Change back, please." My cat/lion turned back and everyone stood shocked.

"Did you know about this?" Percy asked.

"No" As I said this Annabeth looked at me doubtfully.

"That's the Nemian Lion. Your cat is a monster." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"He's not a monster!" I screamed at her while holding Lucas close to me chest.

"I thought we defeated it a few years back though." Percy scratched the back of his head.

"He showed up at my doorstep a few years ago and never left." I informed them.

"Hmmm… weird." Annabeth thought about it and shrugged. "Whatever, Let's get back to the game."

As she said that we heard yelling and cheering. Apparently while we were distracted the rest of our team managed to get the red team's flag and cross over to our territory to win the game.

We ran over cheering to our teammates. My adrenaline fading, I started to feel really dizzy as I walked the last bit to the group. James touched my shoulder and spoke to me but I couldn't hear him over the pounding in my head. I put my hands on my stomach and they came back bloody when, the world started to spin and turn black. I was looking at the sky within minutes and felt James' arms holding me up. He started screaming as everything turned black.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary, James was sleeping in a chair next to my bed with his head on the bed. He had my hand in his.

"James?" At the mention of his name, his head shot up and let go of my hand. "What happened?" I said groggily.

"You passed out." He said.

I remembered now. I felt dizzy and felt a burning pain on chest and fainted. I tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain and cried out in pain.

"Don't do that. You had a wound across your stomach with caused you to pass out from blood loss. Here eat this." He handed me a brownie-looking thing.

I took a bite and it tasted like homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Mmmmm. What is this?"

He smiled. "Ambrosia."

"It's good." I finished the piece. "So, how long was I out?"

"Bout a day."

I looked outside it seemed to be early afternoon. "Whoa. You stayed with me the whole time."

"Yeah, until Will told me to leave to get rest. It really sucks that I don't have any healing gifts. Otherwise I would've stayed and helped." I nodded and noticed he seemed upset.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm ok. I'm way stronger than I look." I said.

"I should've gotten help sooner or stayed and helped you fight. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Tears were in his eyes.

"It's ok, I needed you to run so, I wouldn't worry about you ok?" He sighed and looked like he was about to say something when Will walked in.

"Let me change you're bandages." I moved the blanket away from my stomach and blushed as I lifted my new clean shirt, who changed it I wondered, to let Will get to my bandages. The wound diagonally crossed the area of my stomach.

"Well, you're in good hands. I'm gunna go. I'll see you later." James scratched his head and moved to leave.

"Wait a second. Hand me that on the shelf and come hold this." Will smirked at James' blush. James helped Will but wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Alright. We're done and it's healing nicely. You can go back to your cabin but take it easy. Stop by tomorrow after lunch to change your bandages. Ok?" I nodded and got up feeling a little pain.

"Where's my bow and stuff?" I asked James.

"Your bow faded when you passed out and Percy brought the rest to the cabin." I nodded knowing I could summon my bow when I needed it and was glad that it wouldn't get lost if I fainted. James and I walked out and towards the cabins.

"So, how do you like camp so far?" I asked, leaning on him for support.

"It's cool. I like that I have so many siblings now. It's like a huge family." He smiled genuinely.

"Yea. I like it too." I remembered his sadly look yesterday about me changing my name. "Hey, do you have a problem with me changing my name? You seemed upset."

He looked surprised that I remembered. "Well, do you really want to forget your whole past?"

"Well, yeah." I said thinking it was obvious.

He face darkened. "You know I am part of your past and I just feel like you might want to forget me as well."

I sighed at his little insecurity. "I never could forget about you. I wouldn't be who I am without you and I certainly wouldn't be here without you. Gods, how could you ever think I'd want to forget you?"

He cheered up a bit. "Yeah, I knew I was being stupid but I couldn't help thinking it with all the new changes to your life." I nodded reassuringly.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the cabin, we stood on the porch. "Thank you." I said to him.

"For?" He seemed confused.

"For staying with me and everything." I hugged him filching at the pain.

"It's no problem. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm really tired. I'm probably going to take a nap." I knew he was going to leave and I started to feel scared to be alone. Scared that the Hellhounds would come back and there'd be no one to save me. It was unusual for me to ever feel afraid.

"Oh ok. I'll see you later." He started to leave. I grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Will you stay with me?" I asked not making eye contact with him embarrassed of my stupid fear.

He looked at me confused. He knew I never got afraid like this, but didn't push any questions on me. "Um… yeah." He smiled.

We walked into the cabin. "Wait, girls and boys aren't supposed to be alone." He realized.

"It's just sleeping and we can just say that you were making sure I was ok. Plus your like my brother, surely, everyone knows that by now." He nodded and I smirked. I petted Lucas who was laying on my bed.

"Good boy, Luc." I got into bed and James followed. He was all the way on the other side of the bed. I could stretch my arm between us. "Get over here." I told him.

He moved closer blushing slightly. I giggled. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh. Nothing." He laid on his side to look at me and pouted. Those big green eyes and his floppy hair could make me melt. I shook that thought away. He's my best friend.

"Come here." He grabbed me and pulled me closer.

"Ow! Watch it."

"Aww I'm sorry." I sighed and laid on my head on his chest and started to doze off.

"Brother, huh? Is that all you'll ever think about me? You are so beautiful I can't even stand it. I wish I had the guts to tell you… I love you." He whispered after a while thinking I was asleep. He kissed my forehead. I was shocked but I didn't speak or move. He loved me? I felt really happy but also conflicted. Did I love him? I kept thinking about it. He was my best friend, of course I loved him but it wasn't the same way. Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

I wish I could say my sleep was dreamless. I guess it was in a way because it was a nightmare.

I was floating in the area above an island covered with beautiful flowers I had never seen before yet, they looked so familiar to me. There a young girl and boy most likely twins by the way they looked. They seemed very happy frolicking through the flowers playing a game of tag and making flower crowns.

The scene switch to what looked to be an archery competition between the twins. I looked for the target and saw a man tied to it. The women shooting seemed really far away and I doubt she could see the man. She shot her three arrows and went to check the target.

When she found that she had killed the man, she started to cry and cursed her brother. She had a green aura around and was very frightening. She yelled and screamed in agony. She shot arrows at her brother but he had ran away.

The scenes flickered to scenes of other twins killing each other. It was horrifying and yell each time for them to stop but they couldn't hear me.

* * *

I woke up with a start but was soothed by a human heater around me. I remembered what he had said before I fell asleep. I dismissed it, thinking I had just dreamt it. Suddenly I heard someone clearing their throat.

I looked up to see a disappointed and slightly giggling brother. I shook James awake. When he saw Percy, he blushed but stayed quiet. "Sorry, we fell asleep talking."

"Mmmhmm… Well I came to tell you to come get some dinner." Percy said to us. My stomach growled, suddenly very interested in food. Lucas was hissing at Percy's feet.

"Lucas. What's wrong? It's just Percy." Lucas ran under the bed and I shrugged. _Silly cat._

We got out of bed and grabbed our shoes and followed Percy to the Dining Pavilion. James said goodbye to us and went to the Apollo table.

"Don't worry. I won't rat you out to Mr. D. Me and Annabeth have done that one or twice." He said as we sat down. I nodded thinking about what he could possibly mean by _that_.

My wound was hurting and the hunger was making me nauseous. I ordered the plate to give me fruit and mac and cheese. I asked the goblet for ginger ale. I offered my food to the fire, thanking dad for helping find my family.

"Hey, Icara. Are you ok?" Percy asked with a worried expression. He was already so used to calling me by that name.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to shake off the really weird dream I just had." I explained.

"What was it about?" I told him about the dream and how it seems to be kind of twin themed.

"Do you think we talk to Chiron about? He postponed our meeting on Olympus until tomorrow so you could heal but, we could go to him now." Percy looked concerned.

"Nah, I don't think it had anything to do with the curse. I mean, yesterday I found out I have a twin and I also got injured pretty badly. It's probably just my brain trying to process it all. You know?" I reasoned.

"Yeah… " He looked like he was about to argue but someone called him from the Athena table. Annabeth, I assumed. Percy looked back at me with a questioning look as if he was asking, _Are you okay if I leave? _

"Go. I'll be fine." He left and as he was walking away I swore I could see a green cloud around him but it was gone in a blink of an eye. Stupid eyes playing tricks on me.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is done! Longest chapter yet! Tell me what you think? I'm so excited for the events that about to happened and for you to read them.**


	7. The Secret Song

After dinner, everyone went to the camp sing-a-long. I figured James would be leading it again because everyone around me was whispering about how he was the most musically talented demigod in nearly a century. I rolled my eyes and knew all of this talk was going to go to his head if he heard it.

When we arrived at the Amphitheater, all the campers filed in to the rows in the front some were in the back away from everyone, mostly couples. I sat away from the crowd but not as far as the couples. I hated sing-a-longs. James always told me I have a beautiful singing voice but that still didn't make me want to sing camp songs with people I barely knew. I sighed wishing he wasn't a gifted Apollo kid so he could come sit and hang out with me. I sat down and closed my eyes pretending I was somewhere else, like the beach.

A few seconds later, my daydream was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. It was James.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be up there?" I whispered to him and pointed towards the front.

"They can handle it tonight. Camp songs aren't my thing anyway. I'd must rather some rock or jazz music any day." I laughed but the pain on my chest stopped me.

"You ok?" He said with a worried expression.

"Yeah, never better. Just a gaping hole in my chest and a headache from the tone deaf Ares kids."

He laughed this time. "Come on. Let's go somewhere else and hang out." I nodded.

We walked away from the crowd and the sound of singing faded away. We came across Canoe Lake and sat on the dock. We took off our shoes and put our feet in the water. It felt really good. The moment I put my foot in the water, my headache and dizziness went away. I stretched my arms back, flinching a little at the pain, and laid back on the dock. James did the same lying next to me, looking at the stars.

"Hey, Do you think we will ever meet them?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Who?"

"Our godly parents." He answered.

"Maybe. Percy said he's met all of the Olympians multiple times and quite a few of the minor gods. So, I guess the chances are high and I'm going up there tomorrow so I guess I'll meet them in their kingdom."

"I wonder what my dad is like." He said.

"I bet he's hot." James turns on his side and gives me a look. I laughed."What? He's the sun god so of course he's hot." He shakes his head and chuckles. "I mean, look at you. I pretty sure you didn't get your looks from your mom."

He blushed so much I could see it in the dim light of the moon. "You think I'm hot?"

I blushed. "I didn't say that. Everyone used to come up to me saying I was so lucky I was best friends with the hottest boy in school. I guess I agree with them. I never really thought about it much."

"Hmmm. Hottest boy in school. Interesting… I wonder if it's the same here." He gazed at stars.

"Hate to break it to you but, Dr. Hot Stuff Solace has got you beat." He turned to look at me.

"You mean Will? HA! You know he sleeps with a stuffed minotaur at night, right?"

"Oh my gods, he does? That's hilarious." We laughed for a while.

"Don't tell anyone, all right? He'd kill me." I nodded and sighed.

He looked at me confused by my sudden mood change. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized that even if I wanted to tell someone I couldn't because I've made no friends here yet."

"It's only been like three days don't worry you will." He replied confidently.

"How do you know?" I sat up and turned to look at him, pulling one leg out of the water.

"Because you're you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Sarcastic, rude, unattractive, and untalented? Not to mention I'm Mr. Golden Boy's twin making me intimidating. I also almost beat the Ares cabin's best swordfighter on my first day with no training and that makes me scary. And don't forget I have the Nemian Lion as a pet." I listed.

James sat up and grabbed my shoulders, looking me in the eye inches away from my face. "You may be Sarcastic but I love that about you. You are talented at swordplay even without training and you've always been good at archery. Your voice is what inspired me to do music. You're the kindest, funniest most beautiful person I've ever met. If no one else can see that well, screw them!" He was breathing hard after shouting at me without breathing and his muscular arms _(when did that happen)_ were shaking.

I was shocked speechless. I blinked. "Y-You really think all those things." I stuttered. I was just realizing how close his face was to mine.

"Yes. I think all those things and more." He whispered.

He put his forehead on mine, our noses touched. I could feel his breath on my lips. He closed the distance between us. I was shocked but recovered. I almost got lost in it before I realized I was kissing James, my best friend since forever. It confused me that I enjoyed this when I know I shouldn't because I didn't like him like that. His was like a brother to me. I pushed him away. I saw the pain shoot through his eyes. I couldn't handle that and my mind was spinning. I got up and ran away.

I heard James shouting after me that he was sorry and to come back. What was he sorry about? It was my fault I shouldn't have let him get that close. I ran all the way to the cabin and saw Percy and Annabeth making out on the porch. They pulled away from each other and saw me. They saw my tears and before they could ask what was wrong I was in the cabin and grabbed my pjs and rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I slid down on the door and cried into my clothes. I was so confused. I don't like James like that. Do I? I shook my head and got up. I hear a knock on the door. Percy.

"Hey. Are you all right? What happened? Who's ass do I have to kick for messing with my little sister?" He said through the door.

"I'm fine, nothing happened. Just leave me alone." I heard him walk away.

I put my stuff on the counter and walked to the shower and turned it on. Good thing the bandage was waterproof because I really needed to wash away my troubles.

After I was done and got dressed, I walked out of the bathroom. Percy was snoring in his bed. I got into bed and Lucas joined me. He curled up next to me and nudged me, trying to comfort me like he used to on days that my adoptive mom was especially cruel. I fell asleep to his rhythmic purring in my ear.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up to hissing. I opened one eye to see Lucas at the end of the bed acting defensively towards Percy who was standing there.

"Percy? What's going on?" I sat up in the bed.

"Can you disarm your guard cat? We have to go to Olympus today, remember?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Lucas, chill out." Lucas looked confused as a cat could look and jumped off the bed to his food bowl which was full. "Ok. I'm up." I looked at Percy.

"Get dressed. Go to the infirmary and deal with your bandages and then meet us at the Big House." I nodded.

"Ok. Mom." He shook his head and walked out the door.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a camp shirt out of my drawer. And got dressed.

When I got to the infirmary, Will saw me and knew my situation and changed my bandages quickly and I was out the door again with him yelling to come back tomorrow.

Percy was sitting in a rocking chair chatting with Chiron, who was in wheelchair form. "Look who finally showed up." I rolled my eyes.

"You get mauled by a pack of Hellhounds and see how fast you want to move." I retorted.

"Fair enough." He said. Chiron looked between the two of us and chuckled.

"Alright, ready to go?" He asked.

We looked at each other. "Ready as we'll ever be, I guess." Percy answered.

We walked to the van outside of camp, where Argus was waiting and rode to the Empire State building.

* * *

We were all quiet in the van but, in my mind was internally freaking out. I was wondering if I'd see my dad and what he'd look like. I started thinking about the other gods and what they'd be like. I hoped I could hold my tongue so, I wouldn't get smited. I looked at Percy wondering if he was freaking out as much as I was and he seemed pretty relaxed. He had said that he had faced the gods more times than he could count and survived. If he survived surely I could too.

I calmed down just in time to get nervous again because we had stopped to go into the building. I wondered how we'd get to the 600th floor.

As soon as we walked into the building, Chiron rolled up to a desk near the elevator and said something to the man standing there and he handed Chiron a coin. He signaled for us to follow him into the empty elevator. The door closed behind us and Chiron put the coin, which I could now was more like a medallion with a storm cloud and a lightning bolt on it, into a slot in the elevator and the elevator changed from gold to marble stone and different music was playing. Percy swayed with the music and in a few seconds the doors opened. It didn't even feel as though the elevator moved.

When Chiron went through the threshold of the elevator he transformed into his normal centaur look. "Mist doesn't travel into Olympus." He explained after seeing my shocked expression.

We walked along a path up to a huge marble building passing markets, nymphs and other spirits along the way. It was beautiful. It reminded me of a song I heard when I was really little but could never place where I heard it from. I remembered I used to sing it all the time to James when he would sneak over crying about his home life and it calm him down enough to fall asleep. I smiled remembering how it cheer him up and how I had come across him playing and singing it on a keyboard at school. How he was so mad when I wanted to sing it for the talent show because it was our secret song. How we'd would hum it or say a few words of it as we passed each other in the halls. Guess we've always been like this closer than siblings.

I was shaken out of my memories when a shadow passed over me. I looked up to see it was the building which the gods held their meetings. When we walked in we were introduced by an unknown person.

"Introducing Chiron, Trainer of heroes." A pause and as Percy and I walked in behind Chiron. "Introducing Percy and Icara Jackson, Twins of the Sea God, Children of the Earthshaker, Poseidon."

I felt as though I was being introducing at some royal event. The gods sat in their thrones, which were in the same form as the cabins at camp. I knew which god was who according to where they sat. All the gods were accounted for.

Chiron spoke "We are here today to ask your guidance for these twins for they have shown signs and have been given a prophecy of the Curse of Twins." He said with respect and formality. All the gods stared at the god in the third throne.

Percy whispered "That's our dad." I nodded.

He looked like a tourist from Hawaii, he had a flower print shirt and cargo pants on with flip flops. Except for the fact he was fifty feet tall, he'd look like an average beach go-er. His eyes looked sea green just like mine and Percy's eyes. Poseidon looked at me and winked as if that fixed the fact that he had hid me from everyone, including me. All the gods seemed to be in casual wear. One, looked like a jogger and another a mean biker.

The gods started talking and shortly after started arguing. Some believed that we should be separated and others thought we should stay to together and sort things out or wait for something to happen. The ruckus was very annoying and had been going on for a few hours now. It sounded like an angry family reunion. Percy looked as bored as me.

I looked around at all the faces some looked calm and reasonable while others were full of anger and hatred, one in particular looked devious and it came from a goddess who hadn't spoken the entire time we had been there. I looked at Percy who was sitting on the floor next to me and tapped his shoulder.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the goddess next to Zeus.

"That's Hera, Zeus' wife. Goddess of marriage." He informed me.

_Why is the goddess of marriage making such a maniacal look at this meeting? _I sat and wondered for another hour or so until they announced that we should do nothing until a problem arises. _All of that arguing when I could've stayed at camp and slept in._

We left and walked down the path we had come from. Chiron had his head in his hands looking annoyed. "Report to anything that seems out the ordinary to immediately." We nodded. We left the Empire State building and went home.

* * *

**Chapter 7 done! What did you think?**

**Thank you for the reviews: Alma and TeddyBear98 **


	8. My Brother Tries to Skewer Me?

The next day was Sunday. Since it was a weekend, campers had the day off just like school.

I woke up late morning. Percy was already gone for the day. I got up and got dressed in my teal bikini. I decided since I haven't seen the beach yet that was time to stretch out my new powers that Percy told me about. I grabbed a towel and my sandals and walked outside to a beautiful day. It was a short walk to the beach and when I got there it was empty.

"Hmm. I guess everyone decided it wasn't a beach day." I said to myself.

I laid out my towel on the warm sand. I looked at the water and it was so beautiful. I smiled knowing this was my first time at a beach. It was weird, me, a Poseidon kid had never been to a beach. I used to go to the pool at the community center with James all the time but, it wasn't the same. We would dive to the bottom and see who could stay down the longest. I always won and I guess I know why now.

I walked in to my knees and it was cold! I got used to the temperature pretty quickly. I took a breath in and felt the ocean's pulse, if it could be called that. I willed the waves to get bigger like Percy had told me at dinner yesterday and they listened. I walked further into the water until I couldn't stand. I commanded the water to keep me up even though Percy said we could breathe under water. This was kind of fun. I floated with waves, not afraid of drifting away because somehow I knew exactly where I was down to latitude and longitude. I knew if I was getting washed out to sea or pushed away from camp.

I swam for a while and learned that I could communicate with fish and for some reason they refused to call me anything but princess or lady Icara. I could tell them to do anything and they would fight over the chance to please me. I guess that's a bonus to being the daughter of the Sea God.

I finally got out of the water and laid out on my towel and relaxed. Soon I felt asleep as using my powers so much drained my energy and started to dream.

* * *

It was the same dream as before but a scene had been added, it was Percy and I fighting. Percy and I were in some cave and we were arguing. I watched as Percy stabbed me through the chest with his sword and seem to wake from a trance and weep over my body. He was begging the gods to save me that he'd do anything.

I woke up to hands shaking me awake. It was Will.

"Hey, were you having a nightmare?" He asked me.

"Um… Yeah. How did you know?" I said shaking off the dark fog the nightmare left me in.

"The ocean was responding to your fear." I looked at the water it seemed to be acting wild and very different from its calm water before.

"How long was I asleep?" I wondered as he helped me up from the ground.

"I don't know but you missed lunch and you didn't come by the infirmary for me to check on your injury. Don't make me put you on bed rest." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my things and we walked back to camp to the infirmary.

"So, do you know what's wrong with James? He's been acting all depressed since the other day." I wouldn't meet his blue eyes.

"How would I know?" I defended.

"Well, you two seem close." I just shrugged.

When got to the infirmary he grabbed some bandages and medicine. I laid down on one of the beds. The infirmary looked pretty empty. Will removed the old bandage and look at me in surprise.

"What?" I said to him.

"It's gone. It was a deep wound it should've taken at least two weeks to heal." He informed me.

"Well I did swim in the ocean for a long time maybe that healed it." I looked down at where the wound used to be and all there that was left was a flat jagged white scar that looked like a few years old across my stomach.

"Water only has limited healing for you. It heals minor scratches and replenishes energy. It wouldn't do this." He explained to me. I just wanted him to stop staring at me as if I grew a second head.

"Well, maybe your healing gifts have grown, Doc. If I'm healed, then I think I'm done here. See ya around Doc." I swung my legs off the bed, got up, and walked out.

I went back to the cabin and changed into an orange half tank that showed my new scar off and some jean shorts and put on my high tops. I was pretty proud of my battle scar as weird as it was. I knew people would stare but, I didn't care. It would serve as a memory to the day I found my family.

I decided I'd spend the rest of the day until dinner with Sasha.

* * *

I wouldn't have noticed it was time for dinner if Sasha hadn't told me about the group of campers heading to the pavilion.

Sasha and I landed, I led her to her stall and fed her. I arrived at dinner late. Everyone was staring at me or rather my scar. I had forgotten it was showing because I hadn't seen anyone in a while.

_Gods, the people here have a staring problem._

I sat down across from Percy who was stuffing his face.

"Hey." I said.

"Yo. Nice scar." Percy said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, looks like it's going to be the talk of the camp."

"Meh. They'll get over it after the next big thing happens."

I nodded and said, "Hopefully the big thing won't involve me."

I got food and pushed some into the fire. I looked around at the other tables slightly bored. I saw James and looked away and concentrated on my food. He looked so sad. I felt terrible. I shouldn't have ran away but, what else was I going to do. I sighed and I finished my food quickly.

Chiron did his weekly announcement mentioning something about the woods being off limits without permission. Everyone looked at me when he said that and I looked down at the table to avoid the stares. I wished people who stop looking at me like I'm dolphin at a show waiting for me to do something.

Chiron than told us we were having a Bonfire tonight instead of the sing-a-long tonight. The Apollo cabin groaned and everyone else cheered.

Everyone walked to the center of the cabin arc where the bonfire was being held. The satyrs brought out marshmallows for s'mores. I love s'mores.

Percy walked over with a satyr who was chewing on a coke can. "Hey, Icara. I'd like you to meet my best friend, Grover. He was my best friend before I came to camp. He was my protector then and on my first quest. He's a searcher now so, he's not at camp a lot anymore." Percy explained.

"Hi, I'm Icara. Nice to meet you. Bet you saved my brother's ass multiple times then." We shook hands.

"So, you're the famous long-lost twin Jackson."

I fake blushed. "Famous?"

"Yeah, the nymphs won't shut up about you." I laughed.

Grover excused himself after catching sight of his girlfriend, Juniper.

"He's interesting."

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, but he's good in a pickle. Speaking of food I'm gunna get a s'more. How bout you?"

After already having six of them, I shook my head. "Ok, suit yourself."

He walked away and I decided to walk to the cabin and sit on the porch to watch the fire and other campers. It was nice.

The Ares cabin sitting on logs and having an arm wrestling tournament on some stumps. The Apollo cabin refusing to give up on singing, had their own circle of singers. The Hermes cabin playing pranks on each other. It was very peaceful believe or not to watch everyone do their thing.

I was content. Then I spotted James. He was surrounded by some Aphrodite girls and seemed to be enjoying it. Anger boiled up inside me and I didn't know why. I couldn't be jealous could I? I felt the need to punch something. I needed to blow off some steam.

The only way to leave was to walk right in front of him. I thought about it and decided to leave anyway. I ran, not because I wanted to but because my legs wouldn't slow down. I ran past him and he looked up but, I kept running where ever my legs took me.

I ended up at the lake. I stood on the dock and I screamed in anger. I don't get him! I was steaming with anger. I looked at the lake and dove in. I swam to the bottom and sat there. I screamed and yelled scaring off all the fish and creatures away from me. I kicked rocks and things that were sitting on the lake bottom. I was surprised that the water wasn't boiling around me. I sat there at the bottom of the lake until I felt better.

* * *

When I relaxed, I swam up to the dock. I climbed onto the dock and I was completely dry. _Man! That is awesome._ I laid my back the dock and looked up. There was someone there.

It was James.

"What do you want?" I asked him sharply.

"I'm sorry." He said calmly ignoring my anger.

"For what?" He looked away from me, not meeting my eyes.

"Yesterday. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose that." He said.

"It's fine. I forgive you if you forgive me for running away. In fact can we forget it happened?" He sat down above my head and looked down at me.

He sighed. "Deal."

We laughed and talked about our weird cabin mates (mostly his), our activities, and forgot all about our stupid fight and the kiss.

When we walked back, the fire was out and everyone was gone except for a few campers. Two of which were trying to look extra sneaky by the Aphrodite cabin with something gold in their hands.

I said goodbye to him and walked to my cabin, changed, and passed out as soon as I hit my pillow.

* * *

Unfortunately, the gods did not have a peaceful night planned for the Poseidon cabin tonight.

I was awoken by a hand pulling me to lay on my back. I looked up, adrenaline pumping. I could see a little of my attacker with the little light that the salt spring gave off. It was Percy and he had Riptide aimed right at my heart.

"Percy? What are you doing?" I spoke groggily.

He got ready to plunge his sword into me. "I won't let you hurt her!" He yelled at me and brought his sword down.

I rolled away from him just as he skewered my bed. "Percy! What the Hades are you trying to do!" He looked at me and I could see the tears in his eyes but they looked completely glazed over as if he wasn't there.

"Percy! Wake up! Snap out of it!" I screamed as he swung his sword at me.

Lucas lunged at him from under the bed knocking him to the ground. "Whoa. What happened? Why am I on the floor?" He questioned as he looked up.

"Icara?" I turned on the lamp.

"You almost killed me! What the Hades? I think you were sleepwalking or something." He shook his head and saw Riptide on the ground. He turned it back into a pen and looked at me.

"What? Gods, I'm sorry Icara. Aw Man. I cut you."

He got up from the floor and walked over to his bed and grabbed a first aid kit. I reached up to my face and discovered there was a deep cut on my cheek. He started to fix it up.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked him.

He finished putting a bandage on my face and looked at me. He still had tears in his eyes. "There was a monster trying to kill Annabeth."

He sat on my bed with his head in his hands trying to shake the dream off. "It seemed so real."

I thought for a minute. "So that's why you attacked me. You thought I was the monster while you were sleeping." Percy nodded. I petted Lucas on my lap.

"I'm so sorry, Icara. I've never done this before."

I sighed. "It's fine. No worries."

I looked at the clock it was three in the morning. "Are you ok now?"

Percy nodded as he said "Yeah, I'm fine now. We should probably go back to sleep."

I yawned. "Yeah, we got camp activities tomorrow." He got up and went back to his bed. I got back into bed avoiding the sword hole and soon I was asleep again.

* * *

**Chapter 8! Percy is starting to lose it. What do you think?**

**~Kitty~**


	9. A Mid-Summer's Nightmare

The next few weeks went on without a hitch. I got used to camp and made new friends. I got stronger and I could beat most, if not all, of the Ares cabin in swordplay, which ticked off Clarisse, who purposely matched me with campers twice the size of me. I outshined a lot of the Apollo cabin with my archery skills. Although they seemed to like me even more because of that and claimed that I was truly an Apollo kid.

James and I hung out on the dock any time he wasn't singing during the sing-a-long. Sometimes we'd dive into the lake and hang out at the bottom so, people wouldn't bother us.

Annabeth and I got along great. She couldn't believe I was related to her Seaweed Brain because I was so smart and could keep up with her Greek lessons.

In reality though, I took her lessons and went to the library in the Big House and had Thomas explain everything so I could understand. I hung out with Thomas a lot these days, reading books about the gods and some normal fiction books. There was a book shelf where all you had to do was ask for a particular book and it would appear on the shelf. Thomas and I would get the same book and we started our own book club between the two of us. He loved any book that had a beast fighting for acceptance of both humans and his kind which meant he read a lot of paranormal books. That was my favorite genre so, we bonded a lot over the course of the summer.

Annabeth and I, along with a few Aphrodite girls decided to go shopping for the Mid-Summer party for the party that night. We got permission to leave and went to the nearest mall.

* * *

"What do you think?" Annabeth came out in a strapless green party dress. I thought it was beautiful on her but the Aphrodite girls were vetoing it.

"Percy's favorite color is blue, right?" One of the girls, Cinder, asked. Annabeth nodded. "Well, then you have to wear blue, besides you look stunning in anything. Annabeth walked away to find another dress and the girls turned to me.

Oh boy, I thought. They smiled deviously. "So what's your story with James? Are you guys dating yet?"

I put up my hand, shaking my head, and said "No way, he's like a brother to me. We've grown up together. We are best friends. That's it."

The three of them crossed their arms and gave me a look of doubt. "Come on girl. We heard all about your fight a few weeks ago. He won't look at anyone but you." A girl named Layla said.

I sighed. "I don't know. I get really confused when I think about that kiss…" _Oh crap!_ I put my hand over my mouth.

They all giggled. "So you do like him! Don't worry we will fix you up so he won't ever look at another girl again after tonight."

I tried to argue but they dragged me into a dressing room and handed me dress after dress to try on and I started to feel like a model walking out to show them.

When Annabeth found her dress, she joined the critics. "Stop. That one." Annabeth said and the girls squealed.

I looked down it was a strapless red dress that had a low back and gold swirl designs from the top to the waistline that looked very elegant and the skirt looked wavy like fire. It was shorter than I would have normally chosen but I admit, it did looked great on me. Everyone bought their dresses and got into the van with Argus.

We decided to meet in the Aphrodite cabin two hours beforehand to get ready.

* * *

When we got back to camp everyone was at lunch. Annabeth said she had to go do something and left. That left me with Cinder, Layla, and Cassandra. They all we teasing me about James and I continued to state that I didn't like him like that. I couldn't wait to get away from them.

I walked into the Dining Pavilion and went to my table, leaving them. As soon as Percy looked up I knew something was wrong. In one movement Percy had a dagger at my neck and his hand grabbing my shirt. Gods, I would so take the girls teasing me over this.

"Where is she?" He screamed.

Everyone was looking at us now. James got up and tried to help me but Percy pointed the dagger at him. "Stay there!" He yelled at James.

"Percy, Calm down. What's going on?" I tried to sound as calm as I could.

"Where. Is. She." He said, returning the dagger to my neck.

"Where is who? Percy you're scaring everyone calm down." I said soothingly.

"Where is Annabeth? What have you done with her?" He seemed like he was a completely different person. He was full of anger and fear. His eyes looked different, they seemed to have a green tinge to them.

"We just went shopping this morning. Is this necessary?" Pointing my eyes at the dagger at my neck.

He got even more upset and I was afraid he was going to kill me, when Annabeth walked in. Percy saw her and dropped the dagger and grabbed his head shaking it. "Oh my gods. Icara… I'm sorry. When I saw you both missing this morning I couldn't help but think something happened. Gods, it must be the lack of sleep." Percy had gotten less and less sleep since the incident a few weeks ago, being plagued every night with nightmares. Annabeth walked over and he melted into her arms.

Suddenly, there was a clearing of a throat and we all looked up. It was Chiron.

"Percy, why don't you go to the infirmary and get some rest. Annabeth please take him." He looked between Percy and I gravely but said nothing.

"Alright, everyone go back to your lunch and enjoy your selves. Percy is fine." And just like that everyone was back to normal. Man, Chiron either had a way with words or he scared the Hades out of everyone. James walked over and slide in next to me.

I could almost hear the shrieks from the Aphrodite table. "Well, that happened. What's up with him?" He said. I shrugged and started eating my turkey sandwich. He took that as a hint the stop talking about it.

"So, you excited about the party tonight?" I smirked.

"Yeah, so ready for the Aphrodite girls to dress me like a doll. Yay." I fake smiled. James snickered.

"So, Will just told me I'm on the list to sing."

This time I really smiled. "Oh my gods. That's great!" I hugged him, once again causing an uproar at the Aphrodite table.

"Yeah. So, you got to promise me one dance, ok?"

I sighed. "Why do I have to promise that?"

"Please?" He gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He fist pumped and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

After lunch, I hung out in my cabin and decided to take a dip in the spring and reenergize for the party. I wondered if Percy was ok.

I put my Ipod (which Chiron said campers could have as long as they didn't have the GPS on and it stayed in camp) on its dock and rocked out for a little while until I had to leave.

I grabbed my dress and said goodbye to Lucas.

It took me five minutes to walk to the Aphrodite cabin.

As soon as I walked I am assaulted with the smell of old perfume and burnt hair. Cassandra tackled me and half dragged me to the rest of the girls including Annabeth.

"How's my brother doing?" Layla started to brush my hair and mumbling something about saltwater.

"He's fine. The whole thing was weird. I've never seen him act like that to anyone." I agreed and we stop talking about it.

I looked around and I realized there didn't seem to be any boys here. "Don't you have any brothers?" I asked Cinder who was working on Annabeth's makeup.

"Yeah a few. They're over at the Ares cabin helping those boys clean up. What a nasty job that must be." I laughed.

The girls started chatting about how one of their sisters is dating a Hermes boy. Apparently, after the incident with a golden mango the morning after the bonfire, the Aphrodite cabin was at war with the Hermes cabin and was forbidden to date one.

"Alas, love cannot be control or ignored. Speaking of which, why are ignoring your obvious feelings for James?" Layla asked me.

"Umm… obviously it's not obvious to me." I said and that started the girls on a rampage about love which I was forced to ignore for my own sanity.

I sat there for what seemed like forever while they chatted and rushed about the room before we were finally all ready.

I looked in the mirror. Layla had curled my hair and done a waterfall braid so my long dark brown hair fell down my back. Cassandra let me borrow a gold locket and a single gold bangle to wear saying it looked sweet and innocent. Cinder made my freckles disappear and made my face look stunning with make-up which I never wore. These golden heels made me feel like I was going to break my neck but, according to Cassandra they were perfect and in fashion.

We all walked to the party together. The girls jittering about the boys and all I could think about is whether or not there would be food.

We arrived at the party.

The Dining Pavilion had been completely transformed. Instead of the normal long stone tables there were many medium sized circular tables around the outskirts of the area. The floor had been cleared and a stage was added for the various singing acts. I wondered how in Olympus they were able to accomplish this in the few hours since lunch. I saw Mr. D at the DJ station.

Well, the god of wine should be able to throw a good party I thought to myself. There were many decorations up and it all looked fantastic. We all found a table.

Percy and James soon joined us looking all fancy with nice shirts and dress pants. Percy perfectly match Annabeth, they looked so cute together. Percy nodded at me and gave me apologetic smile. I waved him off, giving him a reassuring look. "

Hey. You look.. Wow." I realized James was staring at me.

"Uh.. Thanks." I looked at him he was dressed in red. I gave a look to Cinder, who smiled sheepishly. "You don't look too bad yourself."

We sat down and started chatting while we waited for Chiron to do opening remarks and get this party started. We summoned food to our plates after he said all that was said.

After a little the first act went on, it was Clarisse as lead singer and some of her brothers playing backup instruments. She was surprisingly good. I looked at James and we both had a surprised look on our faces.

People started to get up and dance. James tapped my shoulder and I turned around but before he could say anything I was being dragged away by Layla and the other girls.

"What did you do that for?" I said to them.

"Gotta keep that boy on his toes and waiting for you."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

I danced for a while until I was dying of thirst. I elbowed my way through the crowd and finally got to my drink and took a sip when James showed up. "Hey. You got swallowed up earlier." I laughed.

"Yeah, those girls don't know when to stop, do they?"

He laughed and said, "So, now that I have you how bout that dance?"

"Uhh…" Just as I was about to answer, Mr. D called James to the stage.

"Oh, I guess I'm up. Wish me luck."

He started to walk away and I grabbed his hand. He looked back.

"Good luck." He smiled and continued on his way to the stage.

He walked on the stage with his guitar he dubbed Melody.

"Hey, I liked to dedicate this song to her… She knows who she is."

Everyone was looking around trying to figure out who he was referring to. I could see my friends staring at me and I tried ignore the blush rising to my cheeks.

He started to strum Melody with his expert fingers. I remembered watching him play for hours after school while I waited for him to walk with me home. I recognized the song almost instantly. It was the song I used to sing to him. The song that reminded me of Olympus that I never knew the name of. It was our secret. He sang it with such beauty and a soft voice, it brought me to the brink of tears and everyone was loving it. People were still swaying and slow dancing to the song until it was over. The roar of the applause was deafening.

I saw him leave the stage and put down his guitar. He started looking for me and when he spotted me, I ran away from the party.

* * *

I ended up where I always do, the lake dock. I didn't realize how much that song meant to me and how much it had meant to him. It was the definition of us and our connection. We met because of that song.

When we were in elementary school I saw him crying a little ways from the playground. He had been bullied by the other kids. I was already used to being alone even in the first grade. I walked over to him and as I got closer I started to sing softly to him the song that always cheered me up after my parents were especially cruel. He cried on my shoulder that day as I sang and we became inseparable ever since. That song kept us going in our darkest times.

It was our song.

"We need to stop meeting up here. People are going to start to suspect something's up." James.

He took a seat next to me dangling his feet off the dock.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to fight tears.

"For what?"

"Hurting you like this. I know you still like me. I never meant for…"

"Blaise. Stop." He's the only one who still calls me Blaise but only when we were alone, like now.

"But…."

"Listen, I sang that song for you just like you did for me so many times before. So you'd know how I feel, how I can't stop thinking about you, and how much you are a part of me. How you helped me survive to today. I never meant to make you feel bad. I love you no matter who you are and I'm ok with being your best friend forever if that's what makes you happy."

I looked at him and I put my hand on his cheek about to say something to him but his eyes drew me in before I could even stop myself. He put his hand on mine and I leaned in, not thinking of anything but the soft curve of his mouth and our lips met.

I was like nothing I had felt before.

My lips and the places where his hands were on my skin were on fire and I couldn't get enough of it. He deepening the kiss. I could feel the want and need in his actions. He pulled me closer to him. Soon I was on his lap sitting on edge of the dock never wanting this to end.

* * *

Unfortunately, of course, the fates had different plans for us.

"Icara!" I heard from a distance but I was too distracted to respond.

I heard the screams, getting more panicky, a few more times louder than before. I finally broke from my James-induced haze to realize what I was doing and to see Annabeth running towards us.

I got off James' lap, ignoring his complaints, and ran to meet her.

"What's wrong?" She looked at the both of suspiciously noticing James had lipstick on his face, which he quickly wiped off.

"Percy's missing."

_What?_ "Wait, how do you know?"

"Well, he started wigging out again, screaming that he needed to leave to protect you and ran off."

_Protect me? From what?_ "Ok, you go back and tell Chiron what's going on. James, go check the cabins and the beach. I'll go check the woods, ok?"

Annabeth nodded and ran off. James hesitated. He knew what those woods could do to me. "Go. I'll be fine. "I summoned my bow. He nodded and left towards the cabins.

I started off to the woods taking off my heels and throwing them behind me. I felt a pull in my stomach leading me into a deeper part of the woods which led me to some foot prints.

I drew my bow back and followed them all the way to Zeus' Fist.

I saw him with a torch about to jump in a hole.

"Percy!" He looked up and saw me. He walked over to me and I lowered my bow. _He wasn't a threat to me, right? _"Where are you going? Annabeth's worried sick."

All of the sudden he kneed me in the stomach. "You don't get to speak her name." I held my stomach.

"What the Hades?" He then hit me with the butt of his sword and I was on the ground.

My vision went blurry but I could make him out shaking his head like he was waking up from a nightmare. "Oh gods, Icara. I'm so sorry. I need to get away. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry. Tell everyone I'm sorry."

I blacked out as I saw him jump into the hole.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long to update. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Thank you to: TeddyBear98, annabethgrace6, and heartofglass99 for reviewing! **

**~Kitty~**


	10. The Bookworm

I opened my eyes to a blinding light and thought _Oh, great. I'm dead._

Soon my eyes adjusted and I realized I was in the infirmary again and someone had left the blinds open.

"Someone please turn off the sun." I mumbled still waking up.

I heard someone stir and scream "She's awake!" and footsteps after. Someone went over and shut the blinds. It was James, I could by the way the sun silhouetted his body and how it somehow stuck to his hair like some kind of halo, which only pushed my suspicion that I was dead.

"Thank gods. You're ok." He was practically tripping over himself to come hug me.

I tried to sit up and was met with a nasty pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Will said as he walked into the room. "You're still healing." He looked me over and checked all of the bruising to make sure it was healing. He gave me ambrosia and a cup of nectar with a bendy straw. He nodded to eat it and drink and then yelled "Alright she's fine. You guys can come in now."

Annabeth followed by Chiron in wheelchair form came in. Annabeth looked as if she had been crying for hours.

"How long was I out?" I started to perk up after eating the ambrosia.

"About two and a half days." James answered.

Chiron cleared his throat and James took that as his queue to leave. He kissed my cheek, blushed, and left the room. I remembered what happened between us and my stomach turned to knots as I reached up to touch my cheek where he kissed it.

"Ok, can you tell us what happened and did you find Percy?" That pulled me out of my thoughts.

At first I didn't know what they were talking about and then I tried to get out of bed and almost drop to the floor in pain if Will hadn't caught me and helped me back into bed, all the events of the night before rushed back.

I told them everything that had transpired leaving out the part about me and James kissing, which I knew I was going to have to sort out sooner or later, while drinking from my bendy strawed drink.

"Last thing I remember is Percy jumping into a hole down by Zeus' Fist and him saying he was sorry and he didn't want to hurt me."

Annabeth looked really confused. "Percy would never hurt any camper let alone his own sister."

Chiron puzzled over the information. "The curse must have begun. We have to find him before some worse happens."

I knew what this meant. "I need to go. He's my twin and my responsibility to save him from our curse."

Annabeth spoke up too. "I have to go too."

"No. Annabeth he can't focus when you're with me and you're too driven by your feelings for him. Every time you are mentioned he goes berserk and attacks. You can't come." I told her.

She started to argue when Chiron spoke up. "She's right. It's her quest."

Annabeth looked broken and upset as she excused herself from the room.

"Annabeth…" She turned and looked at me. "I'll bring him back I promise or I'll die trying" She nodded and walked out.

"You may take two campers with you. Meet here day after tomorrow." I nodded my understanding and Chiron left.

I spent the rest of the day thinking, sleeping, watching the other campers enter and leave, and being bored out of my skull. I mean, would it kill anyone to visit me or invest in a television?

* * *

The next morning I was released from the infirmary.

As I was walking to my cabin, James ran up to me.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?" He said.

"Yea, but you'd know that if you had bothered to visit me at least once."

He scratched the back of his head. "I tried but, Will was blocking everyone that tried to see you. He said you needed rest. That dude is crazy when it comes to doctor's orders." I nodded, laughing. I must've him heard him say the phrase a million times and watched him threaten a camper with making him speak in couplets if he didn't obey. That kid might be younger than me but he was scary when he's in doctor mode.

We walked and talked together until we reached my cabin.

I sighed. "Hey, the camp will find him. I'm sure they've got a team going out to look for him." He told me, sensing that I was upset.

I looked at him and said "Yeah, they do. Chiron chose me to go. Do you want to join me?"

He looked like he was about to shoot in the sky like a rocket with excitement. "Of course, I'll come with you!"

"It'll be dangerous, you know."

He blushed at his overexcitement. "Yeah, I know. So who else are you bringing?"

I paused, I hadn't really thought about a third person. I know I'll need someone who's really smart to balance our fighting skills. I knew I couldn't bring Annabeth. I didn't really know many of the Athena kids either and the ones I did know were stuck up snobs. Then it hit me. Thomas! The satyr rarely left the camp library. I went there all the time on weekends to read up on mythology and things. We talked frequently and was really smart.

"I think if we can drag him from his books, Thomas would be the right choice." James nodded.

"He's a bookworm but he probably knows a lot more about this world then we do, since we are still somewhat new." He agreed.

"I should probably go ask him. I'll do it after lunch." My head felt a little dizzy.

I said goodbye to James and told him he should pack for the quest and that we leave tomorrow morning. I walked into the cabin and flopped onto the bed. Within seconds, I was sound asleep which was weird due to all the sleep I got in the infirmary.

* * *

It was not a restful sleep to say the least. Soon after I fell asleep I started to hear a familiar voice. It took me a minute to recognize it as Percy's voice because it was saying such terrible things about me.

_Don't trust her. She'll steal Annabeth away. She'll hurt you. She'll hurt Annabeth. Kill Her. Kill Her. She's a liar. She's not your sister. She's an accident. She wasn't supposed to be born. Fix the mistake! Kill Her._

Soon Percy came into focus. He was hard to see due to a green cloud covering him. After I got through the cloud I could see that he was walking in a dark tunnel with a torch in his hand. He was screaming at the voices. "No! She's family. She'd never hurt me or Annabeth. Stop it! No!"

The voice in his head kept talking. _You barely know her. Don't trust her lies of family bonds and friendship._

I tried to scream at him to come home so we could help him but my words couldn't reach him.

The voice started to chant _Kill Her! Kill Her! Kill Her!_

He kept shaking his head and telling the voice in his head to shut up until he couldn't take it anymore. The voice was driving him mad, eating at him until there's nothing left.

* * *

I woke up shaking. I couldn't help but think that was a vision of what's happening to Percy. I got up from the bed more determined than ever to save him.

I walked to lunch and sat down at my table joined by James who munched on his food happily next to me as I planned out the quest that was to come.

After lunch, I went to the Big House and walked into chaos.

There were many campers sitting and standing in the hall and outside the meeting room. I could hear them whispering about Percy and how he's disappeared, all staring at me.

Some believed it was my fault, that I somehow drove him crazy.

I knew Chiron had called a meeting of the head counselors to explain the situation and so nobody would panic about our star hero going crazy and running away.

I walked passed them and into the library. Thomas was sitting in his usual spot surrounded by more books than I've ever seen him with.

"Hey, Thomas." I said gently.

It took a few seconds to look anyway from whatever he was reading.

"Hey, Icara. I haven't finished this week's book so, don't spoil it." He informed me. He was talking about our weekly book club book.

"I'm not here about the book. Haven't you heard the news?" He looked at me confused.

"That Ares was caught up in one of Hephaestus' spider webs again and Aphrodite is angry at her husband for it again?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"No… That my brother ran away a few days ago." He looked shocked. I informed him of the events that took place and asked him if he'd help me.

"What? You want me to come with you on a quest?" I nodded. "But I can't fight very well. I'm pretty useless."

"True, but you have more knowledge about this world than me and James. Your smarts will come in handy and I don't trust anyone else with my life other you, James, and Percy." Even if Percy tried to kill me three times now, I still trusted him with my life. He is family.

He thought for a moment and finally said "Fine… I'll join your quest."

"Ok. Meet out front tomorrow morning, be ready to go." He nodded and went back to reading.

I sighed and left.

I went back to the cabin and packed for tomorrow and rested up. Unfortunately, I continued to hear the horrible voice that sounded like Percy as I slept but I couldn't see Percy anymore beyond the green mist.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Done! It's bit short but, there are longer chapters coming. Hope you guys like this story. Don't forget to tell me what you think! Who do guys really want to see in the coming chapters? I have a few people and monsters in mind but, I'd love to hear what you guys want. Maybe I'll use you guys' suggestions.**

**Thanks for the reviews: annbethgrace6, heartofglass99, TeddyBear98**

**~Kitty~**


	11. We Killed a Beast for a Feast?

The next morning, I got up trying to shake off the terrible voices in my dreams, changed into a camp shirt and shorts with my sword strapped to the belt, grabbed my pack, and walked to the Big House with Lucas trailing behind me.

The sky did not match my emotions at all. It was sunny, blue, and cheery. If it had been any other day I would have spent it flying with Sasha or swimming at the beach but today the sky should've been less blue and cheery.

Today was the day that I have to find my insane brother and save him from the curse that I probably invoked by coming here, my new home.

I let my mind go blank as I continued to the big house, no point in getting angry at something I can't change.

James and Thomas were already there awkwardly talking. James hasn't talked to Thomas since he brought us here but knew he was the Camp Bookworm that he even read more and possibly knew more than the Athena kids which would be intimating if you didn't know him.

"Been waiting long?" I asked them.

James perked up when I spoke and said "No, not at all."

Thomas shrugged with his nose already in a book.

We started to talk about how we wanted to go about finding Percy, when Chiron trotted up to the porch.

"Everyone ready?" He said. We all nodded.

We each had a backpack with a sleeping bag. Chiron handed Thomas a baggie full of mortal money and a few drachmas.

"Icara, go inside and see Rachel. She'll give you the quest prophecy." Chiron told me.

I walked inside and down the hall to the meeting room where Rachel always is. She was painting a beautiful landscape when I walked in. "Hey, Rachel." I'd gotten to know her well because she often came into the library in between paintings to hang out with me and Thomas.

"Oh hey, Icara. Today's the day. You here for a prophecy?" She smiled but she had sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah." I replied. "Give me a moment. She climbed on the table and sat cross-legged. She looked like she was meditating. She started speak in her snake-like voice that I'd only heard once before.

"In the west, invisible to the star

You shall find the one who is missing.

Beware the sacrifices you are forced into making,

Eyes watch your trials from afar."

She open her eyes and said as if nothing intense had just occurred "Good luck! Bring our boy back home."

I nodded still thinking about the prophecy. "Umm.. Yeah. I'll bring him back." I walked out of the room and out the front door where Thomas and James were waiting with Lucas pacing between their legs.

"So…" James said.

"So let's go." I said. We headed towards the woods and Zeus' Fist.

* * *

We got to the hole in which Percy jumped into. Thomas explained that this hole lead to the Labyrinth built by Daedalus for the Minotaur.

"We could get lost and never be found. Are we sure this is the only way to go?" Thomas asked warily.

"Stop being a 'fraidy cat, Bookworm. Percy jumped in here which means we do too if we want any chance of finding him." I said to him.

He looked at me like I was crazy, which I guess I was.

"Ready?" I looked between James and Thomas. James nodded. Thomas grudgingly said yes. "Alright, let's go."

I dropped down into the hole with Lucas in my lap and slid into the maze of tunnels followed by Thomas then James.

I grabbed my flashlight out of my pack and looked around. There were three paths to take. Thomas spoke up. "So. What now? Oh, fearless leader." I looked at the three tunnels.

"Who's got a compass?" James dug in his pack and tossed me his. I took a look at it and it was completely useless. The needle was spinning out of control. "Great… The prophecy Rachel gave me said to head west but how are we supposed to head west if I don't know which way is west!" I screamed frustrated already, barely even started this quest.

"West is that way." Thomas point to the tunnel to the right.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"Satyr ability, I guess." He shrugged.

"Ok, let's go that way then. Thomas, lead the way." I gestured my hands out, telling him to go forward.

We followed Thomas' guidance west for hours and hours. It was so long and boring I almost wished I was back in the infirmary…almost.

When we found a little pocket in the tunnel wall, we decided to set camp for the night. I told James and Thomas the prophecy so, they could try to interpret it because I sure couldn't.

"Well, the Labyrinth is invisible to the stars and Percy is obviously the one missing. The rest is confusing, maybe what is yet to come." Thomas tried to figure it out. James and I just shrugged.

We all started to get sleepy. "I'll take first watch. You guys rest." I said. I was honestly really tired but I didn't want to sleep because I didn't want to hear the voices again. The boys were sound asleep and snoring in a matter of minutes, even Lucas was asleep in my lap.

I tried to stay awake as long as I could but soon I to fell asleep.

* * *

This time Percy was as clear as day.

Percy was in a different tunnel now. He looked panicked and scared like a child that lost his mommy. He was screaming for something to stop.

"Please stop! I don't want to see those things?"

_But why Percy? It's the truth._ The chilling voice told him.

"No! Icara would never do those things. She would hurt Annabeth or turn the camp against me!" He seemed very confused and upset.

_Yesss. She would you can see it with your own eyes, can't you? It's right in front of you see? Everyone has already forgotten the Great Percy Jackson. She's the star now. _

I couldn't see what he was seeing but I knew it wasn't good. I screamed at him to listen to me and come home and that it wasn't real. He couldn't hear me.

Percy started to cry. He covered his ears and screamed "Stop! Please!" He crumbled to his knees and sobbing. I reached for him to comfort him but was torn away from the dream.

* * *

I was shaken awake. It startled me so much I accidentally summoned my bow which woke up Lucas and put him on edge.

"Whoa. Calm down it's me." James whispered.

"Guys, didn't we come in from over there?" Thomas said groggily. I looked over from where we came in at and there was a solid rock wall in its place. I thought we were trapped until I looked at the opposite side of our cave which was opened.

"Weird. The Labyrinth must have changed while we were sleeping." James said.

I shrugged taking a protein bar out of my pack and drank some water. The boys soon forgot about the weird occurrence and ate something as well.

I got up, Lucas meowing in protest. Even though I wasn't hungry anymore. I felt this weird feeling my stomach.

We started walking again until we reached a fork. "Which way, Thomas?" I asked breaking the silence.

He looked somewhat confused. "I don't know." He answered. "

"Well, now what do we do?" James said.

I sighed and looked down the two tunnels. They looked exactly the same….dark and scary. Not that I was scared or anything. I'm just not a big fan of fighting close spaces where I have nowhere to go.

Suddenly I felt something pulling me to the tunnel to my right. I didn't know what it was but, I felt the need to go that way deep in my gut.

"That way." I pointed at the tunnel.

The boys looked up from their argument on which way to go.

"How do you know?" Thomas asked curiously.

"I don't know, just trust me."

James said "Ok, then. Let's go." He started toward the tunnel.

Thomas hesitated and then nodded and followed after him and I brought up the rear with Lucas walking beside me.

* * *

After some time, the feeling in my stomach went away and I started to worry that we were going the wrong way.

I just I was going to say something James started yelling.

I was too far behind him to see why he was yelling but I knew it definitely wasn't good.

I looked over at Lucas to see his hair on his back standing up as we walked together. I took off running toward James' voice.

When James came into view he was fighting a giant boar and Thomas hiding behind a boulder.

The tunnel had emptied into a huge twenty foot tall cave with 6 different tunnels and the boar was about ten feet tall.

James was holding his own against it. I summoned my bow and got ready to shoot when Lucas changed into his lion form and attacked the beastly hog.

When the boar had turned to attack Lucas, an arrow shoot through the air and hit the boar in the eye.

The boar fell to its side and died.

Lucas returned to his housecat form and became very skittish, running and hiding behind my legs.

James looked at me and cheered "Yeah! Good job Icara!"

Thomas came over to me and patted me on the back. "I had heard about your skills but that was amazing."

"Umm… I didn't do that."

James looked confused. "If you didn't…" He trailed off.

"Who did?" Thomas finished.

As he said that, Lucas hissed and arch his back at a tunnel to the left.

We all went into battle mode, James took out his sword (he was way better at swordplay than archery surprisingly), I pulled back on my bow and pointed toward the tunnel, and Thomas took out his pipes. _I'm not sure what that will do_.

We waited for the fight to come but what stepped out of the darkness of the tunnel into the torch-lighted cavern was a beautiful woman.

She had a long brown braid with feathers intertwined it, he face was covered in mud and paint allowing us to only see her dark eyes in the torch light, and she wearing an animal skin dress. She reminded me of an American Indian princess. She had a bow across her back and several arrowhead knives at her belt.

We did not lower our weapons.

"Thank you for distracting my prey, the Olympians will be very proud of their feast this night. I am Ikhnaie, goddess of tracking, daughter of Helios. I was sent to find a beast for the feast on top Mount Olympus. Thank you young demigods. I mean no harm this night. Please lower weapons. I would be pleased to help you find whatever you looking for as a gift. "

We looked at each other, I nodded, and we slowly lowered our weapons. "How did you know that we are looking for something?" I stepped forward meeting her gaze.

"I am the goddess of tracking. I know that you are tracking something or someone." Ikhnaie answered.

"We are searching for my twin brother. He's been missing a few days after running away from camp. We know he ran into the labyrinth." I said formally, not sure how the goddess would react.

The goddess thought for a moment. "You must be Icara Jackson. You have a nasty curse set upon you and your brother Perseus."

"You know about our curse? Do you know how to get rid of it?" I asked the goddess. She smiled slightly.

"Unfortunately I do not know of a way to break the dreadful curse. However, I can help you find your dear brother." I looked at James and Thomas. They stayed quiet although Thomas was shaking like a leaf.

"OK. How?" I asked curiously knowing there had to be some price or catch.

"Step forward, Icara Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon and receive my gift. It shall enhance the pull that twins naturally have toward each other and allow you to track him easily." I hesitantly step forward.

"What's the price? Do I have to give up my first born child or something?" Ikhnaie laughed.

"No, child. Your price is paid by helping me kill this beast. You must heed my warning. When you find Perseus, beware the sacrifices you must make."

_Sacrifices… that word again._ "OK. I'll receive your gift to find my brother and break our stupid curse." I stepped closer to the goddess.

"Very well." She stepped closer as well. She put one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my face with her thumb in the middle of my forehead. I felt waves of warmth and searching go through my body down to my toes and back to my head. I heard James and Thomas make noises of awe as I felt these things.

"Safe travels to you, young Icara. I'll be watching you and wishing for your success." The goddess whispered as she let go of my head causing the waves to stop.

She then disappeared, along with the giant boar, into thin air.

* * *

**Chapter 11 done! Sorry it took so long. I'm suffering from a bad case of writer's block. Hopefully, it's over now and I'll get a new chapter up soon!**

**Thank you for the reviews as they are always helpful! **

**~Kitty~**


	12. I Am a Water-Bender!

Next thing I remember is looking at the cave ceiling, James screaming at me, and Lucas kneading my stomach.

"Seattle." I said.

"Seattle? What about Seattle?" Thomas said coming from the other side of the cavern where he was hiding because who knows why.

"Percy in Seattle." I said grabbing Lucas as I got up from the ground.

"That's where we need to go I can feel it." I pointed to a tunnel in the middle.

They nodded. We walked through tunnel after tunnel for a long time in utter silence. Until Thomas spoke up. "Are you sure we are going the right way? It feels like we've been walking for hours."

I sighed. "Yes. We are going the right way. Ikhnaie did something to me. I can feel exactly where Percy is and he hasn't moved in a while which worries me. I feel it in gut that we are going the right way."

"I believe in books, logic, and maps. How can an organ in your body tell you exactly where someone from a million miles away?" I turned to look at him.

"I don't know but it's the only lead we got. You're a freaking satyr from myths and legends for Zeus' sake! How could not believe in magic or a goddess' power?" Thomas was red in the face with anger and was about to explode but James stepped in between us.

"Calm down guys. We are all on edge because of being in enclosed space for too long. Let's just sit down and relax and have something to eat."

"That would be nice if we had food to eat. All we brought was a few snacks that we've eaten already." Thomas said sharply.

"Ok, then let's find a way up to mortal world and find something to eat. We've got money right? We can eat and decide what to do next alright?" Thomas and I sighed and agreed.

* * *

It took us about an hour to find a way up top. We exited the Labyrinth just outside Dodge City, Kansas.

"Holy Hera. How did we get to Kansas from New York in three days on foot?" James exclaimed.

"The Labyrinth is a little weird when it comes to distance." Thomas explained. I snorted, I thought he cared about logic. He glared at me.

"Alright let's get some food." James said sensing the awkward intenseness between us.

We walked for a while passing a lot of houses, until we reached what looked like downtown. Lucas had disappeared from my side, probably to go find something to eat himself. It was mid-day so the streets were busy. The first food place we found was a Monster Donut.

"Nope. Definitely not there." Thomas and James looked at me confused. I told them the story Percy had told me.

* * *

_I had asked the plate at camp for a donut for breakfast. Percy had made a face._

_"What? Got something against donuts?" I teased him. _

_"I got into some trouble a while back because of some donuts. I ended up fighting a hydra. Whatever you do, never go into a Monster Donut."_

* * *

The boys nodded and we continued walking. We walked passed a lot of shops and stores along the main street until we saw a little diner that reminded me a lot of a Steak-n-Shake. We decided to eat there and we walked in. We sat a booth in the back away from the windows, didn't want any monsters zoning in on us. We all decided against anything with pork. I got chicken strips with cookie dough milk shake, James got a Cheese burger and chocolate shake, and Thomas got an extra-large order of fries and vanilla shake. When our food arrived, we scarfed it all down like we hadn't eaten in weeks.

After we finished, we noticed a lot of the other customers were looking at us strangely. I looked at the boys across from me. We were all covered in dirt. Their hair was a messy and mine wasn't much better. We paid and left as soon as we could.

When we walked out of the diner, it seemed like the entire city had changed. The skies were dark, almost black with a green tinge, very unlike the blue sky it had been before we entered the diner. The citizens were scurrying for cover in nearby shops. I turned and stop a lady that was trying to get to the diner.

"What's going on?"

"A freak tornado. I should've listened to my mother and moved to Vegas instead of the middle of Tornado Alley! You kids should get inside, where it's safe."

I knew if we went back inside they'd call the cops and report us as runaways. I looked at the guys. "Let's get going. Before the storm hits." I yelled over the wind and as I said that a voice spoke.

"Ah, there you are, young demigods. Have you finally decided to come to your death?" We turned to look down the street. It was like a dark tornado with red eyes and arms had touched down in the middle of the street.

"Oh. Great. Are you going to make friends with this one too, Icara?" Thomas yelled at me.

"Really? You're gunna start this, now?" I yelled back.

Meanwhile, James had grabbed his sword from his belt and ran down street toward the tornado monster. I watched in slow motion as James plunged his sword into the monster.

"Fool, do you know who I am?" The monster took his large tornado arm and swatted James like a fly into an empty store window.

"No! James!" I screamed.

"I am Stratos! Titan of the wind! No mere demigod could-"

"Oh Shut Up, Airhead!" I summoned my bow. "Thomas, go make sure James is ok. I'll handle this." I shot an arrow at the titan.

"But that's a titan…"

"Yeah, I know." I ran off towards the titan. I shot an arrow at Stratos. The titan tried the knock it away but it went right through it and disappeared on the other side of the titan. "Oh, Hades…" I shot another arrow at the ground it front of the titan, it exploded in a shower of light blinded the titan. Stratos screamed.

I ran into the shop that Thomas and James were in. "My arrows can't touch him. How do you defeat something you can't touch?" I yell/whispered to Thomas. I looked down at James. He was unconscious and covered in cuts and scrapes from the broken glass. His wounds were gushing blood. "He's losing too much blood. How do we stop it?"

Thomas looked panicked.

"You don't know?! You telling me you haven't read one medical book at all?"

He shook his head. "I don't like blood."

I looked up trying to find a water source or anything.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, little demigods." The titan started looking for us. I heard him crushing car and other buildings. Then I saw the sink in the back of the store. I reached toward and willed the water to come forth.

"Thomas, go distract him. I need some time." I told Thomas.

"How? I can't fight."

"Play a song or something."

"But…"

"GO!" as I yelled at him, the sink exploded and water shot out.

He ran out the door with his pipes in his mouth. I willed the water to come towards me. I told it encase James' body. It covered his body except his face so, he wouldn't drown and allowed the water to go to his wounds and heal them.

"There you are little goat. You're going to be a yummy appetizer before the main course of demigods." I could hear from outside.

Thomas started to play his pipes and through the window I could see roots come up from under the street and keep the titan at bay._ Can't fight, my ass._ I turned to James. His wounds were almost healed completely now. I feel like that chick from that show with the bending and stuff.

He started to wake up and freak out that he was surrounded by water. "Calm down, James. It's me."

"Icara? What happened? I got a major headache. Why am I all wet?"

"You tried to attack a titan. You're lucky I'm here to heal your sorry ass. What the hades were you thinking?" All of sudden the roof caved in above and we ran outside.

"I'm sorry but, can we save the lecture for after we win." James said to me.

"Yeah, if we win. We can't seem to lay a finger on him." I said back to him.

The titan had stomped on the building trying avoid Thomas' attack.

"Hey, guys! I got a plan!" Thomas yelled at us from across the street.

"Oh, do you, little half-bloods? You think you can defeat me?" A root whipped out, Stratos avoided it, not seeming to know that it couldn't touch him. What a stupid titan. Thomas kept his roots going as he explained the plan.

"OK, Zeus defeated Kronos by separating his body into a million pieces while he slept. So, we need a way to disperse Stratos' body. Icara, can you get your arrow to explode before it hits the ground?"

I thought for a minute. I suppose if I ask my bow to give me an explosive arrow it would. "Maybe."

"Well, it's worth a try then. Can you get up there and have a view of the eye of the storm and shoot an arrow that'll explode in the center thus, dispersing the air or Stratos' body, long enough for us to get away."

I looked around for something I could climb. Stratos had finally figured out that the roots weren't touching him. "Go distract him."

On top of a building nearby was a water container. I could use it to carry me above the titan. I ran and climb up the fire escape and broke the water container. I willed it to carry me a little above the angry titan.

I summoned my bow and prayed to Apollo to give me what I needed. I released the arrow. It flew into the center of the storm that is Stratos and exploded into a burst of light.

The wind couldn't reform the titan

and he disappeared. "That should hold him back a while." I said as I came down from the sky. "Now let's get out of here before he comes back." The boys nodded and we ran away trying to get as far away as we could.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked chapter 12! I'll have another update by the end of next week, hopefully. Reviews are welcome. I love hearing what you think. **

**Thanks for being wonderful!**

**~Kitty~**


	13. Getting the Hades out of Dodge, Kansas!

We decided to stay above ground instead of going back to the Labyrinth. We found a train station a few miles away and bought tickets to Denver. Lucas found me in the bathroom as I tried to scrub the dirt and grime from my face, arms, and legs. I fixed my hair enough to be presentable.

"Oh, now you show up. I'm not in any danger now, stupid cat." I picked up Lucas and put him in my backpack and told him to stay.

I walked out of the bathroom to find that the boys had also cleaned up.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious and try not to draw any attention. I do not want a repeat of what just happened." I spoke softly to the boys. James mumbled something bout stupid wind.

We sat together on the bench. James was in between me and Thomas for fear of an all-out brawl between us. I don't know why I'm so angry at him. He's my friend, we read books together and fangirl about them_. When did he become so logical?_

I let out a sigh. James put his hand on my thigh and I brushed it off. He looked at me and seemed a little down. I felt bad and laid my head on his shoulder like I did when he was playing piano at school. _What am I going to do about you?_

"All Aboard!"

"Man, alright let's get the hades out of Dodge!" Thomas cheered.

We got up and got into the long boarding line. James shakily grabbed my hand. I about pulled my hand away when I remembered his fear of crowds and left it alone.

* * *

In ten minutes, we were in the train in the private cabin we managed to afford somehow. I let go of James' hand and sat down next the window, James sat next to me and Thomas across form us. We slid the door shut and pulled down the blinds so no one could see us including, hopefully, monsters. I hoped they couldn't smell us here. I let Lucas out of my bag and he jumped out to the seat across from James, curled up and fell asleep. We were all tired. Thomas was already dozing off against the window.

"Hey, do you think it safe enough for us to catch some sleep here?" James whispered in my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Um… Yeah I think we are safe for now and it'd be stupid to sit here for almost eight hours and not rest up." Even as I said this, I knew I wasn't going to sleep. I knew I'd hear the voice that is torturing Percy. I can't watch him like that anymore, the vision already replays in my head nonstop.

I sighed and looked out the window, watching the landscape pass by. I felt a hand on mine. "What's wrong?" James whispered softly as he squeezed my hand.

"Nothing." My voice cracked as I was fighting back tears. _Not now. Don't cry._

"Come on. Talk to me." He begged slightly. The past couple days' events hit me and I couldn't hold the tears back.

I turned into him and cried into his chest. "I see him. He's hearing and seeing things. It's torture for him. I can't see him like that. He's almost totally destroyed. Every time I close my eyes I see a piece of him fall away. I'm scared that I can't save him. What if I can't get to him in time?" I sobbed quietly into chest as not to wake Thomas.

James petted my hair, trying to calm me down. "It's ok. You'll save him. No one else in the world could possibly save him except you. You're the strongest person I know. If anyone can get into that seaweed brain of his, it's you. Come on now. Let's get some rest and when we get up, it'll be a new day. Let's take it day by day. We'll get there. I promise." He whispered to me softly afraid that I might shatter if he spoke too loud.

He pulled me down next to him so we were laying down on the seats. He had on big, warm arm around me and he used his other hand to wipe my tears. He hummed our secret song to me as I snuggled into his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Thankfully, I did not dream.

* * *

I woke up first when the train started to slow down.

I shook James awake. "Wha…Whaat? Is there a monster?" He raised his head fast, grabbing for his sword on his belt.

"No. I think we are slowing down." As I whispered to him an announcement came from the speaker overhead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Denver in Ten minutes. Please remember to take all of your belongings with you. Have a wonderful day."

Thomas woke up muttering something about enchiladas. I got up and grabbed all of our bags and handed them down. I took Lucas and put him back into my backpack, receiving an angry meow from him.

"Oh. Quit it." I said to the cat and received a clear Hmmph! From the annoyed cat.

"You better be careful. He might turn into a lion and eat you." James teased. I swatted him.

"Ok, lovebirds. Time to go." I glared at Thomas as he walked out of the cabin.

James looked as if he was going to ask something but I put my bag on my shoulder and followed Thomas out of the train before he could say a word. I knew what he was going to ask and I didn't know the answer.

* * *

When we got off, we went to the board that displayed the times to see if there were any departures to Seattle but there wasn't any. The furthest we could get was Portland but it didn't depart until tomorrow.

"I guess we are going stay here tonight. Thomas go buy the tickets to Portland." I ordered.

"Why me?"

"Because you look older than us, even if you act like a 5 year old. It'll look less suspicious."

It was true he looked older than me and James. He looked about 18 or 19 years old but he was probably older because satyrs age weird. He even had a sort of beard and his fedora that he wore to cover his horns made him look like he was of drinking age. James being and looking like a 15 almost 16 year old and me being almost 17, he was the obvious choice.

He went a bought the tickets. The train didn't leave until tomorrow afternoon so we decided against sleeping on the streets and check into a cheap motel. Honestly, after we got to the room it wasn't much better than sleeping on the streets but at least it had a shower and bed. I let Lucas out of the bag and he took one look at the room and wanted out. I let him out the door.

We all took showers, stinkiest first. Apparently, blood and dirt and grossness is attracted to goat fur because _gods how did I put up with Thomas' smell for four days_.

I was last unfortunately but the only one smart enough to bring an extra set of clothes. The boys' clothes reeked and there were a ton of holes in them. So, I used the mirror to clean up as best as I could and went to the nearest clothes store and bought the cheapest outfits in their sizes while they showered.

The store was a tourist shop so I ended up wit I 3 Denver shirt in different colors, I chose blue and yellow and the store next door sold jeans so I got two pairs.

"Idiots." I mumbled walking back to the motel.

I handed them the clothes and finally got into the shower. It felt amazing. Who would've thought that this sleazy motel, had the best showers ever, or maybe it was just me.

When I got out, James was groaning on the bed and Thomas on the nasty couch.

"What are you guys groaning about now?" I sighed as I finished attaching my sword to my belt.

"We're bored." James said.

I looked at him, he had chosen the yellow shirt and I swear he looked just like Will or Mr. Sunshine as we like to call him.

"Well, I'm hungry. So I guess we could go eat."

"Yes!" Thomas jumped up and cheered.

* * *

Since the train station is downtown, we got a motel near downtown. We walked to a square area which was extremely crowded with stalls, booths, food trucks. There was some kind of festival going on. There was an art booth displaying beautiful works of art but, the boys walked right past them to a booth that was giving out free food.

"Boys." I sighed to no one in particular.

James handed me a paper plate of free pizza. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took the first bite of the cheesy Italian delicacy.

"Mmmmm… Thank the gods for pizza!" James said loudly.

"I hear ya." Thomas slapped him on the back playfully.

We walked around to each of the stalls. There were all kind of stuff here. There were art stalls with beautiful paintings and some sculptures, which made me miss my art class back home. I hadn't had much time to draw or paint at camp due to all the training and stuff. There was a couple book booths take had some ancient looking books that Thomas went nuts over. James stopped at every food truck we came across for the free food.

I was rolling my eyes as James scarfed done a chili dog that was problem going give him a heart attack later down the road, when the screaming started.

* * *

**That's a wrap for Chapter 13! Sorry for the Rick-hanger! I post the next chapter really soon. In the meantime why not post a review? More reviews I get the faster I update. Feel free to ask anything that you want to know about the story. I'll try to answer them as long as it doesn't spoil anything. **

**Thank you for the reviews: annabethgrace6 and ashleymccann04**

**See you lovely readers real soon!**

**~Kitty~**


	14. I Try Acid!

People were running and screaming. We looked at each other and pulled out our weapons and Lucas jumped in front of us. Someone came over the loud speaker "Please everyone remain calm. It seems that the anaconda and the lion from the local zoo has escaped. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion."

Unfortunately, the people continued run chaotically away from the square, knocking over tables of jewelry, crafts, and paintings to the ground. I saw James grab something off the table near him and I was going to yell at him for stealing when a blood-chilling shriek came from the other side of the square.

"Great! What could it possibly be this time?" I threw my hands up and turned toward the monster.

Thomas shouted at me before I could see our attacker "Don't look at it, Drakons can paralyze you with just one look."

"What the Hades is a Drakon?" I turned towards Thomas.

"Think giant snake monster."

James pulled out a foldable shield out of his bag. He signaled us to come closer. We were able to see the giant snake with the reflective metal of the shield.

"Do you think if I shoot the eyes, we won't be able to get paralyzed because it can't see?" I asked.

The Drakon was getting closer and coming straight toward us. Luckily, Lucas distracted the snake monster away from us by pouncing on it.

"Yeah, that might work. Then we can attack it head on." Thomas said.

I summoned my bow. "Lucas, Retreat!" I yelled at my pet lion. Lucas backed away from the Drakon so, I could get a clear shot. Lucas didn't seem to do much damage on the monster. "Hold the shield steady." I instructed James. I looked at the shield to aim and nocked two arrows and released them aimed at the serpent's eyes.

It hit the mark. The Drakon let out a roar and coiled up in the center of the square.

"Lucas, Attack!" The lion jumped onto snake avoiding the potentially poison fangs. We all ran forward and started to attack the snake.

Its scales were extremely hard and seemingly unbreakable. Lucas was thrown off the serpent by its powerful tail and directly into a taco truck and shrunk to cat size. I ran across the Drakon's path to help my loving companion.

Too close, apparently. The snake grabbed me with its muscular tail and brought to its mouth were it was going to eat me. I swung my sword at the beast but couldn't reach and my bow was somewhere below me and was unable to summon it due my arm being pinned against the snake.

The fangs oozed poison and it had started to drip. I could hear James and Thomas attacking and shouting as an attempt to distract the snake but it was failing. My free arm was starting to burn when I realized the venom was dripping on my upper arm and burning through my shirt and into my arm. I was going to die until I was saved by a trash can lid.

Thomas had thrown the lid at the snake and hit it upside the head causing the snake to turn its head and loosen his grip on me enough to pull my arm out and summon my bow. I shot at the snake in rapid-fire mode and the Drakon drops me. The venom started to take effect and I tried to get up but fell over but Thomas caught me and dragged me to the nearest store.

He leans me up against the front counter and pulled his bag in front of him. I was seeing black spots and felt like my veins were filled with… well acid. My senses were fading. I going to die. Since I couldn't summon water from the pipes in my condition, Thomas started to pour some nectar on my arm then he made me drink some and eat some ambrosia.

I still felt sucky but my head started to clear bit by bit. First my hearing, I could hear James fighting the Drakon, then my sight, I could tell that Thomas had dragged me into a hair salon.

I looked around to see if there was anything we could use to defeat the monster outside. Nothing but shampoo and hairspray. _Wait…_ "Thomas, hand me that."

He grabbed the big can and handed tossed it to me. "Do you have a lighter or matches?" He had a look of recognition on his face and dug in his bag, producing a lighter which he dutifully handed to me. I opened the lighter and started to spray the hairspray whilst lighting the lighter, making a makeshift flamethrower. "Drakons are similar to Hydras right? Do you think we can burn it?" I said to Thomas.

"Yeah, that could work but we'll need a lot more hairspray." He walked over to the shelf and put all the cans in his bag. He took the lighter and can from me. "You should probably stay here. You're in no shape to be fighting." He told me.

"I'm fine." I got up and walked two wobbly steps before crumpling to the floor. "Alright, maybe not. Go."

Thomas walked out the door loaded with cans of hairspray. I dragged my body to see out the door, I saw Thomas throw James a can and the lighter as he started to set fire to the evil snake monster.

The pain in my arm spiked up again and it wasn't long before I had passed out.

* * *

I woke later that night on the ratty piece of furniture that our motel called a bed. I head was still spinning and my arm hurt like… Well, like it had been dipped in Drakon venom.

When I stopped seeing stars I slowly sat up to see Lucas curled up by my feet, Thomas asleep on the couch and James snoring in the chair next to the table. They both looked terrible. I got up and was met with a sickening feeling which soon went away after I drank the glass of nectar sitting on the bedside table.

I walked over to the mirror to see that neither of the boys had cleaned (very well anyway) or bandaged my arm. I grabbed my bag off the table and took out my first aid kit and went back to the mirror and sink. I washed my hands and started cleaning the wound when I realized it wasn't a wound anymore just a weird-looking acid mark on my upper arm.

"Woah, what happened to you? You like you've been to Hades and back." A voice said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked up to see Annabeth in the mirror. "Woah, how are you doing that? You're in the mirror." I whispered to Mirror Annabeth.

"Iris-messaging is how demigods communicate. So what happened to you and where are the others?"

"Let's just say we gave a Drakon a long overdue makeover. The boys are sleeping off the fight. So, what's up? Something wrong at camp?"

"No. I just wanted to check in with you on where you're at finding Percy."

"We know where he is. He's in Seattle. We are heading to Portland tomorrow and going to get there soon and bring him home."

"I was afraid of that."

"Afraid of what?"

"There's a huge spike in monster activity in Seattle. We don't know why? It's possible it has to do with you and Percy's curse."

"Great, more monsters. Anything else you want to throw at me!" I threw up hands and screamed at the stained motel ceiling.

"Don't taunt them. You get what you asked for tenfold."

"How could it get worse? I almost died today and yesterday. I don't see how it could get worse."

"OK, well I have to go. Be careful and bring our seaweed brain back." She disappeared.

I started to clean my arm again when I decided to just jump into the shower.

When I got out and got dressed, I realized that the sleeve of my shirt was burned where the Drakon venom touched it. I took the scissors from my kit and cut the sleeves and collar turning my camp shirt into a camp tank top.

I looked at the clock. It was about an hour before we needed to go the station. I woke up the boys. Thomas jumped with a start before he realized it was me.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I'm fine. All healed, see? We have an hour to get to the station." I showed him my arm.

"That's impossible. You should be bedridden or at least have your arm in a sling. Drakon venom is practically deadly. It's perfectly healed."

"Yeah, well the same thing happened with my Hellhound scar. I must have a healing ability because of the gift of Apollo."

"Hmm…" He didn't seem convinced.

I turned away from him and walked over to where James was snoring loudly. I went behind the chair he was sitting in and whispered in his ear "You snore too loud."

He jumped out of his chair and pointed his sword at me. "Woah, don't blame me for your snoring." I chuckled with my hands up innocently.

"Why can't you move that fast when we are fighting a deadly monster?" Thomas snorted. James just rolled his eyes.

"Let's get packed up and go. Annabeth contacted me earlier and apparently the monster activity is up in Seattle." I instructed them.

We were done packing in five minutes. _Not much to pack, I guess._

We headed out and kept our heads down so, we wouldn't attract attention. I was forced to buy a green hoodie at the tourist shop to keep people, mainly James and Thomas, from staring at my arm. It looked like a red splatter mark on my skin.

Now we were all matching with I 3 Denver tops. Luckily, we were able to get on the train as soon as we got to the station. We slept most of the way there.

* * *

**Here's your Valentine's gift from me to you! Hope you guys like it. Reviews and questions welcome!**

**Thanks for the Reviews: annbethgrace6, ObsessedwReading, percyjacksonfan0!**

**Have a great Valentine's Day!**

**~Kitty~**


	15. Attack of the Killer Zombie Boy!

_I dreamt once again of the cave which held Percy though this time he was not struggling or being tortured. _

_"Find her and bring her to me. I need to settle this once and for all." Percy shouted orders to a large group of monsters he seemed to be controlling. _

_The green mist was still around him but, it had now taken the shape of a women and I could tell she was the one was really in control. She whispered into Percy's ear telling him awful things. She then disappeared and let Percy by himself. _

_He made a sinister laugh. "Soon, sister. This will be all over and you will never be able to terrorize my life anymore." His voice sounded cold compared to the warm, brotherly voice he usually used._ _I shivered._

This is what my brother has turned into. I was woken up by James, who said I had been tossing in my sleep.

"Do you want to talk about?" He asked. I shook my head no and we got off the train.

* * *

Portland was a beautiful place and I totally come back as long as their zombie invasion is dealt with.

Anyway, we got to the station in Portland, Oregon and realized that we didn't have enough money to get to Seattle. We decided we'd go back to the Labyrinth since we knew Percy was probably underground. We had enough money to go buy supplies. We went to a camping supply store and bought three new sleeping bag since ours were pretty much destroyed, a new lighter, and a new backpack from me since mine was burned and ripped from the Drakon. We stocked up on a ton of energy bars and water that were at the register, using the last of our human money.

After we left, we started looking for the nearest entrance to the Labyrinth. It was actually pretty easy to spot.

I mean, who wouldn't notice a group of like ten zombies coming up from a broken fountain in the middle of town. Apparently, mortals. _Stupid mortals… They probably think it's some stunt for that zombie show on TV._

Personally, I can't stand zombies. Not that they creep me out, they are just stupid monsters and I don't get the point of them. "Oh, come on! Can't we get one day of no monsters please?" James said shouting to the sky. I laughed, thinking about what I had previously said to Annabeth.

I saw a zombie getting way to close to a mortal women and I knew I had to step in. I ran over to the zombie, which seemed to be dressed as an old miner, grabbing my sword off my belt, and putting it between the mortal and the miner zombie.

"Alright, Zombie Breath. Step away from the human." I said to the zombie and then to the woman. She looked like she was about scream bloody murder.

"Enjoy the show. We're here promoting that new zombie TV show." I tried to convince her.

"The Walking Dead?"

"Yeah, that's the one." I sent a thumbs up to the boys to start hacking away at the zombies. I attacked the one in front of me.

In ten minutes we were all breathing hard and had managed to send all the zombies back to their graves. I heard cheering.

Apparently, a crowd had formed around and they all believed my lie. I bowed and the boys looked at me confused.

"Just do it. They think it was a show. A stunt for that Walking Dead show." I said through my smiling teeth.

They copied me and soon the crowd diminished and we were able to slip into the maze where, Lucas was waiting. His gaze seemed to say _What took you so long?_ He was still limping and his fur matted with healing wounds that my water couldn't heal. We didn't need him in his fight anyway.

Sweating in my hoodie I took it off, once again revealing my orange Camp Half-Blood tank top. We started walking down the tunnel and soon realized that the zombies up top weren't the only ones.

* * *

After our thirtieth zombie, I think we were all perfect zombie slaying machines and totally would survive a zombie apocalypse.

"Where are they all coming from?" Thomas wheezed as he slide down the tunnel wall for a break after our last undead encounter.

"I have no idea." I answered knowing it was probably Percy sending them after me.

"If I ever find the guy responsible for it I'm going to turn him into the undead and slide his head off." James boasted, taking a bite out of an energy bar. I cringed.

"We'd better keep going." I sighed.

We walked down the tunnel so more and found a clearing.

This clearing was full of zombies and skeletons. Lucas jumped on top of the rock and sat patiently. We hid behind the rock Lucas had claimed at the entrance. I was about to suggest that we turn around and find another way to go when I saw a boy in the center of the clearing looking extremely frustrated. I poked James who was next to me and pointed to the boy.

"If you guys clear a path for me. I'll get the boy." I whispered very quietly.

In a few seconds James and Thomas started to attack the skeletal monsters and I jumped over the rocks and avoided the slow moving monsters to get the boy who I thought was in danger. I realized too late that the undead beings weren't even paying attention to him. The scrawny boy pointed a black sword at me.

"Who are you?" He shouted at me.

"I could ask you the same question." I said putting my hand on my sword.

He thrusted his sword toward me and I pulled out my sword just in time to swipe it away. This boy looked no older than fourteen and I really didn't want to hurt him but, he really knew his way around a sword. It was sort of familiar, the way he handled a sword.

"Where did you learn to use a sword like that?" I said as I blocked another hit.

James and Thomas were done with the zombies and were about to jump in to help but, I gave them a look that told I can handle it.

"Someone I used to know." he replied and with that he pinned me against the wall of the cavern.

The others started to step forward but my eyes and this kid's aura screaming _Stay away!_ They quickly retreated.

"Now, who are you? I can see you're from camp." I couldn't believe this scrawny, pale little kid had pinned me with his black Stygian metal sword at my neck.

"My name is Icara Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon." With that, the boy's dark eyes widen in disbelief and he backed away and turned away. Lucas purred at his feet but he went unnoticed.

"Impossible. There was only one Poseidon child when I was at camp."

"You were at camp? I only arrived this summer." He looked at me as if judging whether I was lying.

"I left camp three years ago. So if you're a Poseidon kid then, that means Percy Jackson is your…"

"He's my twin brother. You know Percy?" The boy's face dropped to even more of a frown then in already was, if that was possible.

"Yes, I know him."

"Well, we are trying to save him from our curse. You see, there's…"

"A curse on twins. Yes, I know."

"How did you…?"

"I spend a lot of time with my godly father and he knows the gods are in a uproar about it. I never thought it would involve Percy though." He seemed fidgety.

"Your father?"

"Hades…"

"You're the child of Hades that Will told me about."

"Will, that Sunshine-headed freak. If I ever get my hands on him..." He breathed in and out slowly. The whole time the boy had been quiet and cold, this was the only time he lost his cool.

While he calmed down I noticed he was wearing an old timey aviator jacket that seemed like it was from the 40's but other than that he looked like your typical emo teen.

"He didn't say much really. I just asked him if there were any other Big Three children. He told there was a son of Hades and a daughter of Zeus. Nothing else. Not even your name." He sighed.

"My name is Nico di Angelo."

"Angel of the dead. How original." I remembered a lot from the three years of Italian I took in school.

"Parli italiano?"(You speak Italian?) He asked.

"Sì, ho avuto tre anni di a scuola." (Yes, I had three years of it in school.) I replied fluently. He seemed slightly impressed.

"So, what are you doing down here?" I asked him in English.

"My father asked me to investigate why all the monsters seem to be congregating nearby and fix the problem. I came up here and sent out my skeletons and zombies to see if they could find the source but, after I summoned them, I couldn't control or send them back."

"They are all coming after me. Percy has somehow gotten control of the monsters and is sending them to capture me." James and Thomas looked shocked while Nico stayed emotionless.

"Ok. Well, I guess I have to help you. I'm sure my father would be ticked I don't finish the job." He said annoyed and slightly bored.

* * *

We were worn out from fighting Nico's special friends. We made camp in the cavern.

"I'll take first watch." I volunteered. James opened his mouth to argue but I shot him a look.

Soon, they were all asleep. I sighed, petting Lucas on my lap and thinking about what's to come. Percy has gone completely insane_. How am I ever going to save him? Will I be able to?_ I was lost in thought when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

My mind went to zombies, it was very similar and I turned and summoned my bow in a spilt second. It was Nico. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were…"

"A zombie. I get that a lot."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I could hear your gears turning from a mile away."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I don't sleep much anyway." He sighed and slid down the wall next to me but he put some distance between us.

"So, Percy's gone crazy?"

"I guess. Maybe it's my fault." I don't know why I'm admitting something that I've been thinking this whole quest and kept to myself to him. "If I hadn't come to camp, maybe it wouldn't have happened. Everyone says I shouldn't exist anyway." I sighed.

"Hey, I shouldn't exist either. Big three children are rare because they're not supposed to have kids, you know. But it's not our fault. This curse isn't your fault either, the gods past down their problems to us but they're our parents." He tried to comfort me. I don't think very good or had much practice.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, how did this happen anyway? Why didn't anyone know about you before now?" He asked.

"Well, my father told my mom that it would be dangerous for two Big Three kids to be together. So, when I was born, my father took me and put me into the system. I ended up in Florida with a terrible couple. My best friend, James over there, was attacked by a hellhound. I summoned by bow in front of James' satyr, Thomas, and he took me to camp." I explained.

Nico stayed silent as I told him and then when I was finished, he asked. "How did everyone react? How did Percy react?" I had a feeling that he didn't usually talk this much or at all but he was genuine curious. He didn't show it but you could see it in his eyes.

"No one believed it. Except James and Thomas who had seen me in action. Even Percy. It wasn't until I had a fight with Clarisse. You know her?" He nodded. "I almost won. I was injured and water was dumped on me and the campers watched me heal before their eyes and Looking so much like Percy helped. It spread like wildfire. Now they accept it. But, if they hadn't maybe we would be in this mess."

He faced me and made eye contact with me. "This would've happened even if you left camp. It's the curse that's making this happen not you. If you had left, Percy would have no one to save him now."

"I guess you are right." He turned away, looking as proud of himself as an emo skelateen could look.

"So, what's your story? Why did you leave camp?"

"Well, you see orange just isn't my color…" I laughed.

"No seriously." His face darken.

"Unlike you, I wasn't accepted. You know, child of death and all."

"That's silly. I think you're pretty cool. You can raise the dead. That's cool. Will seemed sad when I tried to find out more about you. I thought was impossible for that guy to be sad." Nico blushed slightly.

"Well, other things pushed me to go. I couldn't stay."

"What about now? I'm sure there's people that would accept you now. I know I would. Percy would. Will would." He stayed silent, thinking.

"I don't know. I just can't." I didn't pry.

I sighed and got up. As much I didn't want to, I needed sleep.

"Are you alright?" He nodded.

I rolled out my sleeping bag next to James, feeling extremely exhausted. Exhaustion took over in seconds of laying down and I did not dream.

Thank the gods.

* * *

**Death Boy arrives! Hope you guys are enjoying my story! Update coming soon! Reviews and questions welcome!**

**Thank you: annabethgrace6 for reviewing! **

**~Kitty~**


	16. A Mickey D's Death

I woke up to the sound of swords clashing. I looked up not feeling rested at all.

"Who do think you are?!" James was yelling at Nico.

Their swords were clashing. Nico looked bored. James was sweating. I see Nico holding a McDonald's bag in the hand he wasn't holding his sword.

"Whoa! Stop!" I foolishly got in between them and got cut on my side from Nico's sword. "Why are you two fighting?"

"Look, Now you hurt her. I am so going to kill you."

"No. You won't. Will someone please tell me why you are fighting, please? Before I kill both of you." Nico looked as annoyed as I was.

"I woke up to him coming out of a shadow with Mickey D's and he didn't bring us anything."

I doubled over in laughter. "You're kidding me, right. James, you're an idiot. Nico, sorry about his stupidity." James put his sword down.

"But, Icara. He has Mickey D's. We have energy bars." He tried to give the puppy dog look.

I gave him a look. _Really. How have I put up with you all this time? _I walked away and grabbed my water bottle and opened it. I willed the water out and healed the cut on my side. Nico walked over to his area away from us and started to eat his breakfast. I pulled out an energy bar and ate it. It was true they sucked. James was pouting.

"Stop Pouting. When you can shadow travel, you can go get us food." He gave me a look of you know I'll never be able to do that.

I sat down against the wall next to him, laughing. I laid my head on his shoulder. "You know when finish this quest. I'll buy you all the Mickey D's you want."

He perked up. "Promise?"

"Yes." I nodded.

After he was satisfied, I got up and walked over to where Nico was still munching on his food.

"I'm sorry. He's crazy. I didn't know you could shadow travel I mean I read in a book at camp but I didn't think you could."

He looked up from his food. "Yeah. It's draining though." I nodded.

"Do you think you could shadow travel us to Seattle?"

"I probably could but it would wipe me out. It would be better to go on foot anyway."

I nodded. "Damn."

I sat across from the younger boy. He handed me a hash brown. I looked at skeptically. "I'm not a big fan of them." He said.

I took it. "Thanks." I took a bite and looked around. I noticed a lump of satyr still sleeping.

"How in Hades did he sleep through that?" I finished my hash brown and walked over to him. "Thomas." I nudged him with my foot. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes, Eric." _Who's Eric?_

"Thomas. Get up." He rolled over.

"Thomas, if you don't get up, I'm going to put an arrow in your hairy butt." He sat up. "Alright. Everyone is up. Let's pack up and head out." I ordered, feeling like a true leader.

"Yes, sir." James jumped up and saluted me. I laughed. I rolled up my sleep bag and I packed my bag, realizing that Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked. Thomas and James shrugged.

"Who's Lucas?" Nico asked.

"My cat/lion."

"Cat/lion?"

"Long story."

Nico looked confused but didn't ask. "He went with me when I went up but he didn't come back with me. He took off somewhere." I sighed.

I was upset but, I hoped he'd come back and that Percy couldn't control him. "Alright." I sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

We continued through the tunnel. The feeling in my gut had become very persistent. I knew we were getting closer. I felt sick to my stomach with butterflies. James put his arm around me, he knew that I was feeling off.

"It's going to fine. We'll be back at camp laughing about this in no time. I promise." I nodded.

"I can't shake off the feeling that this is something way bigger than this curse. I think this might be just the beginning."

"We can't think that way." James said.

"Hey, if I die…"

"Don't you ever say that. I'm going to protect until my last breath. I swear it on the River Styx."

"Don't swear, James. Don't make promises you don't know if you can keep."

"I don't care. I promise to protect you because I…" He lowered his voice. "Love you."

My face started to heat up. I felt sad that he said that but not because I didn't like him. I think. "James… Stop. Please." James gaze lowered slightly.

"Fine." He walked away from me.

My chest hurt. I sighed.

* * *

I walked ahead of everyone and stopped.

I heard a noise echoing down the tunnel to the left. I knew we needed to go that way but, they was something there. Suddenly, I'm knocked down by Thomas and a spike in the tunnel wall right where I was standing.

"Manticore." Nico said, inspecting to spike.

The monster appeared out of the semi-darkness as if summoned by its name. The monsters' face was human-like with one brown eye and one blue eye. It had a lion mane and body except for its tail which was a scorpion's.

"Percy is so close. He's probably just ahead. Let's hurry up and..."

"No. I got this. You guys go ahead and save Percy." Thomas said seeming very determined, which was very unlike him. I was about to argue when roots came out of the walls and wrapped around the Manticore. Thomas had done it with his pipes. "Go."

I nodded and pulled James and Nico along with me. We stepped over and ducked under the roots holding the beast down. We continued down the tunnel, the pull towards Percy was getting stronger and almost impossible to ignore. I started to run down the tunnel with the boys trying to keep up with me. I heard the terrible squawking before I saw them.

"Furies." Nico whispered.

"Are you some kind of monster expert?" James asked.

"When you live in the Underworld you learn some things." The bird-like women flew toward us.

"Ah, the little Ghost King. We have a score to settle with you."

"Ghost King?" I looked at Nico.

"Long story. No time. Hurry out of here. Get Percy to wake up." James and I ran.

I could hear the eerie voices of the Kindly Ones behind me saying. "That's fine. Master Percy said we could have the leftovers when he's done with her." I shook it off.

_Percy, please snap out of this_.

A gust of wind blew through the tunnel. James started to shake. A boy appeared and disappeared and reappeared around us multiple times. He was laughing. He had dark hair and eyes that looked sparks of lightning. "I heard you defeated, the wind titan Stratos, but you see I won't be easily defeated."

With that, he turned into a miniature version of the titan we defeated. It was at that point that I realized James wasn't shaking from fear or cold, it was anger. "Alright, bring it, Airhead." James taunted the wind spirit.

He signaled for me to go on without him. He distracted spirit while I ran ahead. I could feel the electricity in the air as I ran past them.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could through the tunnel, feeling the pull strengthen to the point that if I tried to turn back it would be like a punch in the gut. The tunnel finally opened up and it was completely empty.

"Percy?" I knew I was in the right place, I could feel it. "Where are you? Let's go home."

Percy walked out of the darkest part of the cave and spoke. "Right here, my dear sister."

The green lady stood behind him, whispering. He looked tired and his clothes were ripped and dirty. He looked like a rapid animal but spoke slightly like cartoon villain.

"I'm tired of you ruining my life. I know your plan."

"Percy, the voice is lying to you. I don't have a plan. I just want to take you home. Annabeth misses you, I miss you, and everyone misses you." He pulled out his sword. He looked slightly confused.

"No, they don't. The voice showed me how you've turned camp against me. Even Annabeth." I pulled out my sword just in time for his to clash with mine.

"It's lying. No one would turn against you. You're the best Hero since Hercules. Annabeth loves you. Snap out of this craziness, please." I blocked his strike.

"You're lying, Icara. Maybe you're not even my sister. You could be lying about that to get people on your side." I tried to think of the times when I was able to snap him out of his episodes at camp.

"There are no sides, Percy. It's the curse. Remember?" He shook his head almost as if he was coming out of his trance. The voice spoke out loud.

"She's filling your head with lies. Kill her and end all your problems." He attacked harder than before.

I realized the only times he ever woke up is when he was about to hurt me like, the time he had cut my face when we thought he was sleepwalking or when he had the dagger to my throat. I pushed him back with the force of my sword, almost pushing him over. _Sacrifices, _whispered in the back of my mind.

"Alright, Percy. You want me dead. Fine. Go ahead. I know you won't hurt your family. You're too loyal." I spread my arms. "Go for it, Brother." He hesitated but, then he stepped forward. He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I am not your brother." My eyes widen. I saw the gleam of his sword that he nicknamed Riptide and felt pain in my chest as I fell to the ground.

* * *

**Percy, no! Chapter 16 is done. Hope you enjoy it. HEHEHEHEHE. I'll update really soon. I promise. Someone you guys no and possibly love will be entering the story. Sorry for this terrible Rickhanger. Reveiws and questions are totally welcome. **

**Thanks for Reviewing: annabethgrace6, Hidden leaf assassin, and Pacenya347 ! **

**Until next time!**

**~Kitty~**


	17. Am I Dead?

"Icara, oh my Gods! What have I done?" Percy finally snapped out of his trance, the green mist dissipated behind.

I felt him pull out his sword from my chest and press on the wound. "Someone! Help, please. Gods, please don't let her die." He started to get angry.

"You did this to her! If you gods hadn't created the stupid curse, she wouldn't have to die. Save her! I'll do anything. Please, just save her. She's my sister. After all the things, I've done for Olympus. Please." He yelled at the heavens, tears in his eyes.

"Percy… it's ok. Stop…" I whispered. He was about to say something to me but was interrupted by a voice.

"Anything, you say?" A female voice spoke out. Percy turned his to look at the source of the voice.

"Hera. What do you want?" I couldn't see the goddess but I knew she was probably using the same maniacal smile she had when Percy and I visited Olympus earlier this summer.

"I just want to help you, Perseus, but I'll need something in return." Percy looked as if he was going to tell the goddess to screw off but, he looked down at me.

"You promise to save her?"

"Yes, as soon as you complete my request."

"But, she's dying now."

"I'll put her into a comatose state, where she will not die, and when you complete your job she'll awaken, good as new." I started to grow colder.

"Percy, you don't…" I could barely speak.

"I'll do it." He ignored me or didn't hear me."

The goddess walked over to Percy and I. "I'll have to erase your memory, Percy. Otherwise the plan will not work." Percy grimaced but said nothing.

She touched both our foreheads.

I slowly felt sleepy, until I saw black.

* * *

I fell under myself and traveled to a place under the ground, I think, where a man stood on a boat. He lifted out his hand palm up. Money. I handed him the money I had in my pocket, which happened to be drachmas. He helped me onto the boat.

"Neither living nor dead. How unfortunate." The man seemed bored saying it as he started to row down the river. I then, remembered the events that had taking place and that this was Nico's home, the Underworld.

"If I'm not dead, why am I here?" I asked the man whose name tag said Charon.

"You're here because of your brother. He made a deal for your life. If he succeeds, you go back to your mortal body. If he fails, you'll stay here. But, luckily this way you get to skip the death lines and go straight to judgment in which, they'll decide where you'll spend your time here." I nodded, not sure what to say to that and a little bit shock.

We soon arrived at the Judgment Pavilion. I was introduced by a similar voice used at Olympus. "Icara Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon. Death, will be decided by a deal with Hera made by Percy Jackson. Judged by King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, William Shakespeare, and our great Lord Hades." I stepped into the middle of the pavilion. In front of me were four judge altars.

"First, let us see what happened directly after your supposed to death." said the man that I could only guess as William Shakespeare. A screen of mist appeared on the left side of the area.

* * *

It displayed my almost lifeless body. _Man, I look awful_. Percy looked very confused. "Who is she? Where am I? Is she dead? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Shh… Child. Come with me. I'll explain everything." Hera said almost like she cared. Percy reluctantly followed her out of the cave through a side entrance. I wanted to scream at him to stop but I held my tongue.

James rushed in soon after, screaming my name, crying, and holding me in his arms. Tears formed in my eyes. Nico and Thomas ran to James. "She's not dead." Nico explained to them. "But, she won't last long. She needs help. I can shadow travel you guys to camp."

James stood up with my body in his arms. I could slightly feel the warmth from him on my skin. Nico held Thomas' hand and put an arm around James. They disappeared into the shadow on the opposite side of the cave. The picture changed.

It was night time at camp. Nico, Thomas, and James appeared at the infirmary door. They knocked. Will opened the door.

He saw Nico hunched over, completely exhausted, on the door frame. "Nico, I told to stop shadow traveling. One day you're going to melt into…"

"Shut it, Sunshine. I didn't come here to get lectured again. Look." He moved out of the way to show James and my body in his arms.

"Oh, gods. Come in. Nobody is here, Nico so let me check you out too." The screen faded.

* * *

The judgment started. They started nit-picking my entire life. Scolded me for every little thing. They spoke of the time James and I stole a pack of gum from the run down gas station two streets over from our houses. _Ah, such fond memories._ Uncle, I mean Lord Hades, stayed quiet. King Minos said I should spend my time in the fields of punishment but, I had the feeling he said that all the time. The other two said that I should do servitude to Lord Hades like they do with the others like me. They were about to past that judgment when Hades spoke up.

"She'll spend her time in Elysium. She may be the daughter of my wretched brother but, she treated my son with the kindness he deserves." The other quickly agreed, knowing they'll probably get smited if they don't. Hades left the pavilion shortly after they passed the judgment.

* * *

I arrived at the golden gates of Elysium after a while of wondering around and asking direction s from a guy with a rock. I could hear the screams of the souls in punishment in the distance.

The gates were opened by zombies very similar to the ones Nico summoned. As soon as I passed the gates, my clothes changed from my bloody torn camp shirt and jeans to a sea green strapless party dress. I looked down and I was barefoot.

"What the Hades?"

"A gift from your godly parent. It'll go away after the party tonight and new clothes will appear." A male voice answered my question. I looked up to see a blonde boy with blue eyes with a scar on one side of his face. He had a kind but sneaky look on his face. He was wearing a white toga and one of those leaf crowns

"Party for what?"

"For you. We always have a party for new arrivals."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Luke. I'm a son of Hermes. And you?"

"Icara, Daughter of Poseidon."

"Man, long have I been dead. Poseidon had another one after Jackson."

"You know Percy?"

"Yeah." He looked like he was holding something back but then again all Hermes kids did.

"He's my Twin." I explained. Luke looked confused.

"I never saw you around camp when I was there."

"I only arrived this summer."

"And you're already here. How'd you die?"

"I'm not dead, yet." "Huh? Are you in denial or something?"

"It's long story."

"Oh, well I should probably show you around." I nodded. He stretched out his arm, "After you."

"Such a gentleman." I joked. He laughed. I stepped forward and it felt like step onto hot sand at Fireworks Beach at camp.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, so over there is where the parties are held." He pointed toward the lake where there were marble columns in a semi-circle. "And there is the dormitory." He pointed in the direction were walking.

There were some people sitting or standing chatting with each other. There were café tables to sit at. All the people we passed seemed to range from ten or eleven years olds to about early twenties. So young. They all seemed to be wearing party attire.

"Dorms? Do we sleep?" I had always thought that ghosts didn't sleep.

"Well, we can, some don't but it wears you down too much if you don't once in a while. We basically live normal people until we decide to be reborn or fade away. There are some upsides though."

Out of thin air, he pulled out an ice cream cone and handed it to me. I looked around at the other people around and none sensed anything weird. "I hate strawberry."

"Sorry, force of habit. Here." He waved his hand and it changed to chocolate.

"Definitely an upside." I said licking the cone.

"We can't die unless you fade away and can't be injured. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want. Except leave of course."

"How long have you been here?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Time is weird here. I died in the Battle of Manhattan. You heard of it."

"Yes, Percy doesn't like to talk about it. He only says that he lost a good friend in the end but, I hear whispers. Sorry."

"No worries." He seemed a little sad.

"Oh, look we're here."

"Where's here?" This was just a bust of a Greek guy. "This Blockhead."

"Who you calling a blockhead?" The bust started to speak.

"Whoa. Who are you?" I asked shocked.

"I'm the guardian of Elysium. You must be new. Here for your placement, eh?" I looked at Luke.

"Yeah, she is."

"Name?"

"Oh, come on she's the only one that arrived today." Luke said grumpily.

"Name?"

"Icara Jackson." I said to the pain in the ass piece of rock.

"Building C Room 406. Now get on your way. I got stuff to do." I was about say that he's a piece of rock, how could he do anything but, Luke steered me away toward the dorms he pointed out earlier.

"What's his problem?" Luke shrugged.

We walked into the building labeled C and went in to the elevator. Luke pressed the 4. It played the same crappy elevator music that Olympus' elevator did.

"I hate elevator music." Luke whispered and I giggled.

"What?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." He smiled.

We walked off the elevator and down the hall and his smile faded.

The kids in the hall seemed to part for him and were giving each other looks and whispering.

I wondered why.

But the farther we went down the hall the fewer the kids. We stopped at the second door from the end. It looked like a normal apartment door.

"Here we are. Your new home. It looks like we're neighbors." He pointed to the door on the end.

"Thanks for showing me around."

"You haven't seen everything yet. I can show you more if you want." He seemed sort of shy like doesn't do things with or asks other people to do things normally.

"Sure, I got nothing but time, right?"

"In exchange…" He trailed off.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me your long story." I shrugged. I didn't have any reason to hide it.

"Sure."

"Ok, well, the party starts in a little while. See ya." He walked to his room and left me alone in the hall. I turned toward my door, not knowing what to expect. I turned the handle.

* * *

The room was like a mix between a hotel room and a college dorm.

It was too nice to be a dorm but it had my favorite bands on posters on the walls and a book shelf of all my favorite books and a few more I didn't recognize. A huge queen size bed with blue and green sheets that reminded me of the ocean.

It had a couch that looked really familiar, then I realized that it was the couch James and I found on the side of the road and dragged to our fort in the woods we built to escape our families. It even had the smell of pizza and popcorn that we brought all the time when we'd stay up talking for hours. It had all the song lyrics of songs we tried to write to perform at our school's talent show but we never were able to. I sat down on the couch and started to sob.

I missed James so much. If Percy fails and I die, I'll never get to see him again or at least 'til he died. I couldn't think that. My chest hurt. I laid down on the couch and tried to breathe in the smell of James' crap cologne that he said chicks digged. I had laughed we he said that and now it just brought on a new wave of tears. I wiped the tears away and saw a few picture frames on my bedside table.

I got up and walked to my bed to look at them. There was one of James trying to teach me how to play the piano. I was laughing and James was red with frustration. Our friend Jamie had snapped a picture of it. There was one of Thomas and I, it looked like we had fallen asleep on the couch in the camp library reading our heads laying on each other. There was a picture from family weekend, when mortal parents could come to visit or pick up their kids to go somewhere for the weekend, Mom, Paul, Percy and I had gone to an amusement park, it was a normal family picture Paul and Mom standing slightly behind Percy and I. Percy's arm was around my shoulder, holding an cotton candy ice cream cone with the other and we were all cheesing it up. I remembered that right after the photo Percy ran right into a fury which quickly lead to the end of our family outing. I laughed at the memories but still felt sad. I slapped my face to keep from crying again.

"I'm not dead yet. Percy will save me and I'll be with everyone before I know it."

I heard a knock on the door. It was Luke. "Party's about to start. Can I come in?"

I walked into the bathroom. "Just a second."

The bathroom was Five-star hotel worthy bathroom. It was Blue green and the mirror had shells all around it, shower had marble in it and the bathroom also had a soaker bathtub.

"Wow." I whispered.

I checked my face in the mirror quickly, getting rid of any tears.

In the split second that I bent down to put water on my face and dry it, my hair had been done up with some ringlets falling on my shoulder and a sea shell tiara had be placed expertly on my head. A necklace of seashells had been placed on my neck along with a matching bracelet on my wrist.

"Seriously? Why wasn't this done earlier?" I had almost forgotten that Luke was still at the door. I ran to the door still barefoot. "Hey, sorry."

He was leaning against the door frame when I opened it. He looked me up and down.

"Come on. Let's go. I figured if you're anything like Percy, you'd get lost. Don't want the guest of honor getting lost to her own party." I was about to say that I'm not like my brother but I do get lost so I stayed quiet. Another thing bothered me though.

"You really knew Percy, then?"

"Uh huh." He nodded. He didn't seem to want to talk about it but I wondered why.

"So, what are these parties like anyway? Are they formal or…?"

"The gods want them to be but they usually end up pretty crazy."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Not that big on parties."

"It'll be fun. The parties are literally the best thing about this place." I nodded as we walked down the path to the party area Luke pointed out earlier.

When we got near the entrance Luke slowed his pace. "I'll see you inside." I nodded.

Nervously, I walked in and was instantly met with the bright light of the spotlight. "The guest of honor has arrived! Icara Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, everyone!" said some DJ guy I couldn't see.

The crowd cheered. There were so many people. The music started blaring and the light was removed from. Instead of giving me their condolences, everyone was congratulating me on my death, although I didn't die yet. I decided I wouldn't say anything about it unless asked.

Everyone started dancing and I made me way to the outskirts of the party and outside to a pretty cherry tree next to the lake. I thought about swimming but I decided against it.

I sat at the base of the tree and listened to the music float from the party nearby.

* * *

**Hello, Luke! Will Percy succeed at saving Icara's life? Will she see James again? Stay tuned! Leave a Review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for Reviews: annabethgrace6, Pacenya347, and Hidden leaf assassin!**

**See you soon!**

**~Kitty~**


	18. I've Been Dead, How Long?

I watched the petals fall on the ground around me.

"You know this is the one he chopped down. You know?" A voice spoke up behind me. I turned toward it. But I couldn't see the source.

"Who?"

"George Washington. He was one of us, you know?"

"Oh. Well it's pretty." Was all I could say.

The source of voice walked out from behind me and it was Luke.

"Oh, hey."

"Walked away from your own party, huh?"

"I told ya, I'm not a party person. At least when it's not that big." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish I knew what was going on with everyone. I'd would've liked to have at least said goodbye, you know? Especially if I don't…"

"Ahh… Is that all?" He waved me off and said as if it was a small problem. "I'll let you in on a little secret of mine." He lifted his hand and a small dagger materialized.

"A dagger?"

"Not just any dagger. It's kind of the dagger I used to…Well, you know." He took the dagger and pretend to cut his neck.

"Oh." _He killed himself!? Why?_

"Yeah, but I guess the act allowed it to gain an ability."

"An ability?"

"Yeah, here. Hold it and think of who you want to see upstairs. It allows you see a vision of what's happening with them."

"Ok." I took it and held it lightly. I moved it from hand to hand and then left it in my left hand. I thought of who I wanted to see. I know I should see how Percy is doing.

But there was someone else I needed to see.

* * *

I was is in the infirmary.

My reason for coming was asleep in a chair next to my body.

"James."

He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He had bags under his eyes. He had lost his shine that Apollo kids seem to have. He was pale. I walked toward him. I tried to wipe the tear that was resting on his sleeping face. I went right through him.

"James. Wake up." A voice came from behind me. It made me jump and turn toward the source. It was Will. I was afraid that he could see me but he walked right through me and lightly touched James. James awoke with a start.

"What! Is she awake?"

"No. There is no change. She's perfectly fine now. She should wake up but she won't. Are you sure you don't know what happened? I know it's been a while but, do you remember anything." _A while?_

"No. I walked in the cave and saw her bloody and passed out like this. Percy was gone. Nico said she was on the verge of death. So, we didn't look for him and came here." Will looked over at me, or rather my body.

"Alright, go back to the cabin and get some real sleep. You look like death."

"But what if she wakes up and I'm not here."

"Then I'll send someone to get you." He pinched his nose looking much older than he was. "Listen, it's been six months, if she wants to wake up she will." _Six months! No, I only just got to Elysium. It couldn't be… _"No use in wearing yourself down like this. She wouldn't want you to be like this." James looked through me at my body. "I'll give you a minute but you better go get some sleep." Will left. James got up from his seat and walked over to my body and I stood next to him.

"Blaise,… Please wake up." He reached down and ran his first finger against my chin. "Please. I promised to protect you and I failed. Please don't die. I wouldn't be able to go on without you. You must know that." A tear slipped from my eye. He leaned over and kissed my forehead and went to the door of the private room my body was in. He turned to look at me or my body. Tears fell from his eyes as he turned the door handle and walked out. The room around me faded.

* * *

The next thing I saw was Luke. I was in his lap. I jumped out of his arms.

"Woah."

"I should've warned you that you should be laying down when you do that. You fainted and I caught you. Did you see what you needed to?"

"Uh I… Yeah." I handed the dagger back to him.

"Keep it for now. You need it more than I do now."

"Ok. Um… Is it possible that it's been six months since I…. Whatever."

"Well, it's possible that your spirit didn't leave your body for a while and time is really messed up down here." I guess that could be right. I nodded. Luke looked over to the party.

"The party is winding down. We should probably head back." I nodded. We started walking back in silence until I spoke up.

"What happened to you? How did you die? If I can ask that."

"I killed myself." He said bluntly.

"Why?"

"There were a lot of reasons but, it was for the best."

"How could you say that? Your life is important, right?"

"Was."

"Was?"

"Was important. I'm dead."

"Well, now. But you didn't have to…"

"I did." He said seriously.

"But why?" He turned to me with tears in my eyes. Luke didn't seem like the type to cry. We stood in the middle of the path.

"I was mad. Mad at the gods. At my father for destroying my mother. Mad at them for using me like a deposable pawn. I was weak because of my anger and I allowed something terrible to convince me into something terrible."

"What?"

"I was the cause of The Second Olympian War. I'm the reason for a lot of the kids being here. I allowed Kronos to possess my body to destroy Olympus. It was almost too late to save it. I killed myself to stop Kronos." I stayed silent, trying to process what he was saying. "Now, you know why everyone hates me and avoids me." I looked at him, shocked. I didn't know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry." He wiped his tears away.

"What do have to feel sorry for?" He asked confused.

"I am sorry that they don't like you because they don't really know you. If they did, I think they would forgive you." He tried to smile but couldn't. I pulled him into a hug. "It's ok. I don't hate you. You know what you did was wrong and that's all the matters to me. You were possessed and couldn't stop yourself until you did what you had to." I released him and he laughed a little.

"You are just like Percy. He would've said the same thing to me, I'm sure."

"No, I'm not." I playfully hit him and we laughed. We walked back.

When I got in my room, I was dead tired. I know Luke said we don't have to sleep but man, I was exhausted. I walked to my bed and set Luke's dagger on my bedside table next to my pictures. I sighed.

"How am I supposed to sleep in this party dress?" I said aloud at no one in particular. Suddenly I was wearing my favorite pajama shorts and a black tank top with a blue seashell. "Is everything I wear going to be ocean themed?" I said to no one again but this time there was no change.

I fell asleep. If you thought ghosts don't dream you'd be wrong because I dreamt.

* * *

I felt the weight before I knew what it was. It was a women. I was in a river. Behind me were several snake-haired ladies but I seemed to be keeping them at bay with the water of the river. I had the feeling I had been running from them for a long time. I was exhausted but the water around my legs kept me going.

When I crossed the river the annoying snake-ladies were dust and the woman got off my back. She looked a lot like Hera but very different in some ways.

"Welcome to New Rome, Percy Jackson." Percy? The dream faded.

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat to knocking on my door. I shook off the dream and answered the door.

"Luke." I breathed out.

"What's up?" He said to me. "You look like you've seen a ghost…well… what would the expression be when you are a ghost?" He laughed and I just stood there.

"It's nothing. So what are you doing here?"

"I was going to show you around, remember?" _Oh, yeah_.

"Ok, let's go."

When I walked out of the room I felt a change of fabric on my skin. I looked down.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding."

I was wearing a hot pink tank top that said Daytona beach in neon colors, it showed my scarred belly, jean shorts (Luckily not booty shorts),and a bikini underneath it all. "I look like I'm on spring break."

Luke laughed. "You'll get used to it and after a while you'll be able to pick your own clothes. It's been a while since Poseidon had a kid down here. I'm sure he's just trying to help." I huffed.

"Well, he could've just come down off his high throne and visited me while I was alive. Percy's seen him a dozen times. I saw him once and he didn't speak to me."

"I only saw my dad once, he destroyed my mother's sanity." He said. "Ok… Um… let's get going."

"Uh... Yeah." We walked down the hall to the elevator.

"So, how did you get that scar? Scars usually fade down here unless they are significant in your life somehow. But I guess with you not being dead they might not."

"Um… Hellhounds during a game of capture the flag."

"On camp grounds?"

"Yeah. It was a pack of them."

"How did you manage?" We stepped out of the elevator.

"Umm… My cat saved me."

"Your cat?"

"He kind of transformed into the Nemian Lion."

"THE Nemian Lion. Like Hercules?"

"Yep." We walked out of the building and onto the path away from the dorms.

"Wow."

"Yep." I said simply. "So, where are we heading?" We had walked past everything and all I could see was a field of flowers around us.

"A secret place of mine where you can see all of Elysium at once."

"You got a lot of secrets, huh?"

"Well, when no likes to talk to you, you kind of don't have a choice."

* * *

We walked for a while before the ground started slant upwards and turn in a cliff side on almost the opposite side of the village-like area. At the top was a grand pine tree. Luke walked a head of me and sat down between two roots. He signaled me to come sit with him. I sat next to him.

"This tree reminds of someone I used to know." He blushed slightly.

"It reminds me of the one at camp."

He laughed like I was missing some kind of joke.

"On with the tour."

I laughed. "I like this kind of tour. Don't have to go anywhere." Luke smiled and continued.

"Over there is the Meeting Pavilion. It's where we have send offs for those who are choosing to be reborn and other important stuff. There are some parks over there, People like to chill out and enjoy an almost life-like feeling of the sun and flowers and stuff. There are some café places although they don't really sell anything. It's really just a meeting place for friends. There's a rec room over there too. Its got old, new, and future consoles in there along with ping pong tables, pool tables, and pretty much anything you can think of." He was pointing at places and speaking as I tried to keep up with him. "Last but not least is the Isles of Blest." He point to a group of islands in the center of the lake.

"What's that?"

"It's where you go when you've been reborn three times and been granted Elysium. I think it's a little creepy. I mean no ever comes out of there. I mean seriously it's like some haunted island or something." I laughed.

"I wonder what it's like?"

"I heard whispers of it being party central." I nodded.

"Man, I thought this would be like heaven or something, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess like, you know… angels and living in paradise." Luke laughed.

"And what would your paradise be?"

"Unlimited drinks, food, hot guys, and wifi."

"Ok, well, unlimited drinks and food, check. Hot guys?" He flexed his arms. "Check." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Why would you want wifi?"

"I was kind of a Tumblr addict before I went to camp. The no electronics rule almost killed me." He laughed.

"Well, how about this?" He pulled a laptop out of thin air.

"Well, it'd be nice if we had wifi down here."

"Hermes is the god of communications. He is even rumored to have created the internet. I have the ability to create wifi. Although I can't say it ever came in handy due to the no electronics rule at camp and the whole monsters can track you through it. But I guess it's pretty cool now. Here. Just don't try to contact anyone, although that would be a fantastic prank."

I looked at him jealously. I would kill to have that ability.

I took the computer and just as I was about to log in onto Tumblr a black cloud of darkness appeared to our left.

* * *

**Wow! Chapter 18 is done. I'll update soon. Hope you guys liked it. Review and questions welcome!**

**Thanks for the reviews: annabethgrace6 and Hidden leaf assassin!**

**~Kitty~**


	19. Puppy Love!

"Seriously?"

"You should be happy that I let you be in Elysium, my dear niece. You should be thanking me." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you ever so much, Uncle. I **so** appreciate not being in your service." I said sarcastically.

"So, what you do want?" He looked offended.

"Can't the lord of the dead come to see his subjects?"

"Your subjects are over there." I pointed toward the village area.

"Point taken. It seems that my dear Cerberus has gone missing."

"Your pet. You want me to find your stupid pet?"

"Such an attitude. Just like your brother. Cerberus is the underworld's guard dog, he keeps the mortals in check and demigods from sneaking in and making a mess. He's missing. It's possible he just ran off or some may have took him. Unfortunately my son is busy with his own problems." I sighed.

"Fine." I stood up. "See ya, Luke."

"Oh, he needs to go too." He looked at Hades.

"What? Why?"

"Because you know the Underworld better than her." He shrugged.

"Good point."

"Fair warning. You can be wounded after you step out of the gates."

"Good to know." Hades disappeared.

"Ugh. Can't I just relax? Why is it always practice this, slay this, go on a deathly quest to save your seaweed brain brother? I just want to chill and do what I want!" My shoulders slumped.

Luke put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Life of a demigod, it doesn't end even when your dead." I sighed.

"Let's go." We walked back down the hill.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Luke said after a while.

"Well, this should be an easy quest right?"

"Have you seen Cerberus?"

"Um… He's like fluffy from Harry Potter, right?"

"More vicious."

"Meh." We arrived at the gates.

"You ready?" Luke asked me.

"I have no idea how I'm going fight in this getup and no weapons but, I guess I am."

* * *

My earlier comment was void when we walked of the gate. My sword was resting on my hip. I was wearing a black outfit with a black tank top with a green trident on it and black skinny jeans that I could fight in. There was a useless leather strap around my upper arm. I had Luke's dagger strapped to my thigh. My hair was in a long braid resting on my shoulder and a gold headband was in my hair, keeping my long bangs out of my eyes.

"Not bad. I look like Katniss though."

I looked at Luke his was in a similar outfit except it was a gray color with a sandal with wing on his t-shirt and way more weapons. He had one of those golden leaf things on his head which made him look like what I would think Hercules would look like.

"That's an improvement." I laughed and Luke gave me a look. Our internal fight was interrupted by a bark.

We both looked up and in front of us was a giant Hellhound. I choked down my fear and pulled my bow off my shoulder and aimed at the beast. Luke pushed my bow down. I gave him a questioning look.

"Wait. Look." I looked at the bloodthirsty creature in front of us. It had a scroll in its mouth. Luke stepped forward to the beast. "Drop." The Hellhound dropped the scroll into Luke's hand. He walked to me and handed it to me. I read the note out loud.

"Dearest niece, I thought this mutt could help you track down Cerberus. Your brother tamed it so, it's no use to me. I think he called it Mrs. O' Leary. With luck, your favorite uncle, Hades." I rolled my eyes at that last part. The scroll burned up after I read it.

Luke started to pet the Hellhound but she got up and walked towards me. I started to shake with fear when the beast pounced on me. I screamed as she pinned me down and I waited for her to tear out my throat but was instead met with foul smelling slime on my face.

"Alright, girl. Get off her!" Luke yelled at the giant dog. I wiped off the slobber.

"You must smell like Percy." I sighed. That's not what any girl wants to hear, especially since I know what Percy smells like.

"Let's go." I muttered

"Where to?"

"Where Cerberus disappeared from." He nodded and we started to walk down the tunnel leading away from Elysium. Man, I am so tired of being underground. I miss the sun. Mrs. O' Leary trotted behind us.

At the end of the tunnel, I didn't know which way to turn so, I guess and turned left.

"Umm… Icara. It's this way." He pointed to the right.

"Oh."

I walked the direction he was pointing. He laughed, even the hound made a huffing sound that sounded like a laugh.

We continued to walk past the screaming of the Fields of punishment, which was so terrible I'm glad that I didn't get sentenced there.

"So, What are you planning to do when we get there? Obviously the dog won't be there." Luke asked once we were past the screaming.

"I'm going to look for clues and move on from there."

"Ok, Scooby-Doo." I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

We walked until we reached the death lines and suddenly I was glad that I got to skip that. The lines seemed to go on forever. Walking past the spirits, we could tell they had been waiting centuries to get to their afterlife. I shook my head at it all.

Soon, we arrived at Cerberus' post. There were giant paw prints all over the place. There were some giant toys spread out around the area.

"Hmm…" I thought for minute. "Doesn't seem like he was taken so he must have wondered off but look at all the pacing it looks like the dog was upset about something."

"Well, it must be boring guard dead people all the time and no one plays with you." Luke shrugged.

"That's it. Cerberus must have gotten to bored and went to find someone to play with."

As I went to pick up one of the toys that seemed the most chewed on, a red rubber ball, I felt a burning sensation on my right forearm. The sensation became a tattoo of a trident and under it the letters SPQR appeared.

"Whoa." I whispered as I saw the new mark on my arm.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"This is probably his favorite toy." I tossed it to Luke, I didn't want to tell him right now. It wasn't his problem. I knew it had to do with Percy and the place that the Hera look-alike called New Rome.

"Have the Hound smell it so, it can track down Cerberus." Luke nodded. I was still not going to trust the hellhound even if she is my brother's pet. Mrs. O'Leary sniffed the ball.

"Got the scent, girl? Go find it!" Luke said to the huge dog. The hound lowered her head to the ground, turned all the way around and walked with Luke and I following behind her.

As we took our first steps the ground shook.

"An earthquake?" I asked Luke, hoping it didn't have anything to do the newly printed mark on my arm.

"The Underworld is protected from them. That had to be something god related. Do you think it has something to do with our quest?" I shrugged.

"Maybe. I doubt it."

"What's that?" He asked as we started walking again.

"What's what?"

"That." He grabbed my arm and turned it to see the inside of my forearm.

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, that." That didn't last long.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with Percy, like we're connected or something." He nodded and let go.

"We should find out what happening with him, after we find Hades' dog." We reached a cave when Mrs. O'Leary looked back at us with a whimper. She was acting weird, pacing at the entrance to the cave. Luke walked up to her.

"What's wrong, girl?" He asked the overly sized dog while petting her snout.

"We need to go in but, she's warning us that's it dangerous."

"Well, we're already dead right? What's the worse that could happen?"

"We could fade into oblivion."

"Oh, is that all?" I walked past the whimpering Hellhound into the dark cave.

"Man, it's dark." I summoned my bow and used its sun-like glow as a torch.

"Whoa. How did you do that?"

"Gift of Apollo. Only good to come out of the curse. It never misses." I put it over my shoulder as it still maintained its glow.

"Curse?" That reminded me that I still had yet to tell him my story even though he had told me his and held up his end of the deal.

"You ready for that long story?" I spoke quietly, not to disturb whatever monster that was waiting for us.

"We need to keep an eye for whatever is spooking Mrs. O'Leary. But, nothing happening now so, why not?"

"Want me to start from the beginning?"

"Is there any other place to start?"

"True enough." I started from the very beginning on the last day of school.

"Ooh, James… Is he your boyfriend?" He bumped my shoulder, jokingly.

"Umm… It's complicated." I blushed a little and continued to tell my story about James being attacked by the Hellhound.

"Man, you're like some kind of Hellhound magnet." He laughed at me.

"Maybe." Mrs. O'Leary nudged my back as if to say sorry. I turned and shakily petted her snout. If a dog could purr I'm sure she would be. Her tail was wagging. I turned back around to continue walking through the huge tunnel when Mrs. O'Leary scooped me up onto her back. "Whoa. Ok, then."

Luke joined me after that and we rode on the dog. Luke put his hands on my waist and I held onto Mrs. O'Leary's black collar to from falling due to the excited dog's movement. It was very different from riding Sasha.

"So, what happened next?" I told him about my days at Camp Half-Blood leaving out the confusing stuff about James. I told him about Percy acting weird.

"He tried to stab you twice and you blamed it on lack of sleep?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to believe my terrible dreams were coming true or that my brother wanted me dead." I told him about the quest to save Percy and how he killed me. I explained what happened after I died and how we broke the curse and Percy's deal with Hera.

"That's probably the only reason he would leave like that not telling anyone."

"I'm the only one that knows where he is."

"You do?"

"I had a dream last night...Er… I think it was last night… Time is weird here. He's in some place called New Rome."

"New Rome… Romans. Yuck."

"Romans?"

"Rome… Romans. Greeks can't stand Romans. They stole our gods and junk. I guess it's in our blood to hate them." I nodded and looked down at the tattoo on my forearm. I don't feel any distaste about it.

It actually looked pretty badass. I wonder if it is on the real me, upstairs. I wonder on James is doing. "I hope Percy can figure out this freaking quest. I want to get home already!" I screamed.

My voice echoed through the cave tunnel. "It's really a pity… Your brother made that silly deal. My sisters and I really were looking forward to deposing of your body." A sinister female voice came from the darkness in front of us.

"Furies." I whispered to Luke. Mrs. O'Leary crouched down, growling. I hopped off her and pulled my bow off my shoulder and pulled it back, pointing it toward the voice.

The three furies stepped into the light. I let lose an arrow and it hit the one on the left's feathery leg. The fury went down and turned into ash.

"I thought our little Ghost King took care of you lot." Nico would send a legion of zombies after me if he hear that comment.

"Luckily, we reform rather quickly now thank to the Earth Mother." _Earth Mother, who is that?_ At the moment the lead fury attacked. Luke grabbed his sword and sliced the Fury in half in front of me. This was the first time I'd seen Luke in action. I'd heard that he was the best swordsman at camp in his days there.

"Not bad. You got to teach me sometime."

"Why would need a sword when you could summon that bow?"

"You'd be surprised. Ever tried shooting light at zombies? It doesn't work so well."

"Good point."

"Don't forget about me, little demigods." The last fury swooped down for the kill only to be met with my arrow.

"You didn't even look up that time."

"Told you I never miss. So, about those sword lessons? One can only learn so much from a pig headed Ares kid."

"Aw, man. Clarisse is teaching!" I laughed.

"How did you know?"

"Wild guess. Alright, I'll give you a few pointers when we get back. If we have time." I didn't know what he meant by that. I nodded. He must mean if I'm around long enough.

"I got plenty of time before my seaweed brain for a brother finishes his quest." He stayed silent.

I looked at Mrs. O'Leary, her tail was wagging again. She scooped us up onto her back and took off running down tunnel at a speed I didn't think was possible.

"Whoa, girl! What's wrong?" Luke yelled. I was holding onto to his waist for dear life.

* * *

We were blinded by light.

When we could finally see, there was a very strange site.

There a giant old man in a janitor's outfit throwing his broom for a three headed monster dog.

As soon as we got off Mrs. O'Leary, she bee lined for Cerberus. They started by stiffing each other's butt and then started wrestling happily. We had completely forgot there was a giant janitor behind until he came over to us and sat down, making the ground shake beneath us. Luke stood in front of me with his sword drawn.

"Icara, Watch out he's a titan." Oh Hades, a freaking titan. I couldn't help but think of the last titan that I fought. James got really hurt that time. I won't let Luke get hurt this time. I summoned my bow.

"Yes, I am titan but I am not bad. My name is Bob. I clean up the palace."

"Oh, I've heard about you. You fell into the Lethe River didn't you?" Luke lower his sword and singaled for me to do the same.

"Yes, Percy Jackson told me that my name is Bob the Titan. So who are you?"

"Percy? You know Percy Jackson?" The titan nodded.

"Percy is a great hero Olympus. Nico told me so." _Nico?_

"Percy is my twin brother. My name is Icara. This is Luke. We've come to take Cerberus back home."

"Oh. But I was playing with him." He looked so sad. "Nico never comes to visit me anymore and Percy is always busy being a hero. I'm so lonely now." I felt sorry for Bob.

"Well, we don't have to take him back right this minute. We can stay for a little while."

The titan clapped his hands happily and called Cerberus and Mrs. O'Leary over. He threw the broom once again for the two monster dogs.

* * *

We played for a long time. I'm not sure how long, time being so wonky, but it felt like it was a long time.

I was playing with Cerberus when I fell a warm heat on my leg. I threw his ball that we brought with us for him and looked down at Luke's dagger strapped to my leg. It was heating up. I unfastened it from my leg and took into my hand. I heard Luke scream my name as I fell.

* * *

And I kept falling. I look to my right and there was Annabeth. She looked destroyed. She was obviously injured. My body felt tired and in pain. I couldn't control my body as I grabbed her hand.

"Percy! I'm sorry I pulled you into Tartarus." She said to me. Wait I'm not Percy. My mouth wouldn't work. Then my mouth moved on its own and said in Percy's voice.

"It's not your fault. If you jump off a bridge, I'm jumping too. You fall into a volcano, I coming too. I'm never letting you go again." I pulled her in closer to me.

I'm in Percy's body. Oh my gods. My brother and his girlfriend are falling into Tartarus. I have to find a way save them. There were tears flying off of Annabeth's face. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to fight and get through this, I swear it." Percy said.

_Don't worry I'm going to save you_, I thought to myself.

At that moment all of Percy's thoughts, memories, and actions in the past few weeks came flitting into my mind. He had spent time at a Roman demigod camp. He had made new friends. I knew all their names and the way they acted as if they were my friends even though I had never met them. The camps were fighting. Our home was in chaos. I knew what the Prophecy of seven was. Gaea was trying resurrect herself take over the world. I also knew for some weird reason that Octavian was a dick. I knew all the things my brother had done to save me, a girl he still didn't remember. Even though, he had remembered everything else.

* * *

I opened my eyes and once again in Luke's arms. "Damn, I really need to stop fainting."

Bob and Luke were both looking at me.

"What happened?" Luke said as I got of his grasp. At first I was confused by that question, then I remembered. "Percy fell."

"Fell?"

"Into Tartarus."

"What?" I told them what I saw but nothing of Percy's knowledge.

"That's why I have to go save him."

"You won't survive the fall, Icara. You don't have a physical body, your soul will be torn to pieces. You'll be gone forever. No coming back and what would that do for Percy then?"

"But..."

"He's strong, Annabeth is smarter than anyone I know. They'll make it."

"You didn't see them. They looked so defeated. Annabeth is in bad shape and so is Percy. They need help."

"But you can't help them, Icara, you'll disappear into oblivion and how do you think Percy will feel? He'll feel like he killed you twice."

"But…"

"I'll go." Luke and I both looked up at the titan that was previously standing above quietly.

"What?"

"I said I'll go. Percy helped me once and he's saved Olympus many times I'll go help him." Before Luke and I could argue with him. He picked up his broom and ran away from us, yelling about saving Percy or death.

"It is bad to still worry?"

"Eh, now they have a titan on their side they'll get through. Percy doesn't die easy. I should know." He said trying to cheer me up.

_Gods, please save my brother_. Even though I knew that they were in the middle of their own problems.

"Alright." I turned towards our monstrous companions. "Time to head back now." Cerberus looked down at me like he might eat me but as soon as Mrs. O'Leary nudged him with her nose he stopped immediately. Luke walked up to Cerberus and he allowed Luke to pet him and get on top of his back. I got onto Mrs. O'Leary. We made our way back to the death lines.

* * *

"Ok, Boy. You gotta stay here now." I spoke to Cerberus, who whined in protest.

"I know." He looked depressed again and laid down in what I'd assume was his bed made of bone and velvet. Mrs. O'Leary who is much smaller but still giant cuddled up next to him. Luke went to get her. I put my arm out to stop him.

"Look, now you have a playmate." Cerberus wagged his tail causing miniature earthquakes and licked Mrs. O'Leary's ear which then caused a wrestling match of massive portions. I elbowed Luke.

"Come on. Let's go back." He nodded.

We didn't talk much at all on the way back. We were both thinking about Percy and Annabeth.

My mind weighed down with all the knowledge that Percy had unknowingly left me with.

* * *

When we arrived at the gate, my ridiculous uncle was waiting for us.

"Congratulations, my little niece. You completed my task." He was acting kind of glitchy.

Luke looked at me as if I knew what was going on with him and I tried to act as if I didn't. I knew his Roman self and Greek self were struggling for dominance. His appearance would change from his usual black cloak to black armor with skulls on it. He'd also flicker from being proud of me to looking angry.

"Thank you, Uncle. I think I must be returning to my place of residence for now. You don't look very good. I think you should go rest." I spoke formally leaving out my normal sarcasm, afraid that his Roman persona may rip my soul to pieces.

"Yes, yes. I think I should do that." He looked strained and much less menacing as usual.

The gates in front of us opened. Luke and I walked away from the flickering figure. Luke didn't speak until after the gates had closed and we were almost to the dorms. I was very excited to go back to my room.

"That was weird. Do you know what's going on with him?" I shrugged.

"Who knows?" Something was telling me if I told him something very bad would happen. He surprisingly left it at that.

We finally got up to our floor. "Man, I know ghosts shouldn't get tired but I am beat." He agreed.

"I just wanna sleep for eons at this point." He sounded exhausted as if all the energy we used up on our quest hit him at once. We went our separate ways.

Before I conked out for a while, my clothes changed into my pajamas. Luke's dagger was now on my bedside table. I picked it up, laid in bed, and thought of the one person that could smile in even the darkest of times.

He was not smiling. His siblings ran around the cabin as he sat still on his bed looking as if his world had already ended.

* * *

**Chapter 19 done at least! I'm sorry it took so long. My computer crash and I had to get it fixed. Then i got it back the day before I went on a cruise. I've also had a really bad case of writer's block so, I'm also sorry if this chapter sucked. I will say this is the longest one yet. I promise there will be better chapters up soon. Please leave a review and/or questions and I'll try to answer them. **

**Thank you annabethgrace6 for your review!**

**Love my readers lots**

**~Kitty~ **


	20. He Failed!

"James."

He was sitting on his bed as the campers scurried around the room. I caught sight of several of his siblings looking at him with pity.

James had lost all of his light.

He was paler than anyone I'd ever seen and that included Nico. His hair had no shine and he had rings under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years.

He was wasting away.

I heard a couple of his siblings talking about him and how his girl hadn't woken up yet and he blames himself. It was my fault. My tears started to fall.

"James. Please stop this. I'm sorry I'm not with you. Please get better. I be home soon." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, knowing he wouldn't feel it. He finally moved. He put his hand on the spot I had just kissed.

"Blaise, please wake up and come home." The vision faded.

I put the dagger on the nightstand and sobbed into my pillow until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with puffy eyes. I laid there unmoving for a while trying to will myself to get out of bed.

I finally got up, grabbed a book from the book shelf, and laid on the couch.

I tried to focus on the book in front of me but my mind kept wandering.

A while later, I heard a distant knocking sound. A few minutes later, I heard the door open. "Icara? Are you here?" I recognized the voice and sighed.

"Yeah."

"I've been knocking for ten minutes. Why didn't you answer?" I shrugged, depressed.

"What's wrong?" I felt the tears building up again. Luke sat down next to me.

"Talk to me." He put his arm around my shoulders. I put my face into the crook of his neck.

"I saw him. He's falling apart." I cried into his neck.

"Who?" The tears started to follow.

"James. I did this to him. It's my fault."

"No, it's not. Calm down. You'll be home soon."

"Percy's in Tartarus. He might die before he even finishes his quest and I'll be stuck here forever."

"Percy doesn't fail. He'll do whatever it takes to complete his quest." The tears slowed down a bit. I knew my brother. He would stop at nothing to save everyone he cares about.

"Come on. I know what will help." He stood up and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up off the couch.

He dragged me out of my room. My clothes changed, it was heavier but I wasn't paying much attention. We walked out the building toward an empty field. Luke summoned our swords and handed me mine. I looked at him questioningly.

"You said you wanted me to give you some lessons."

"Yeah. Uh… I don't think I'm up for it right now, Luke."

"Come on. It might be your last chance to take a shot at me." I looked at him and sighed.

"Fine."

"That a girl. Come at me." I lunged at him halfheartedly. He swiped it away with ease.

"Like you mean it this time." I swung it at him again with a little more force. "You fight like a girl."

I swiped away at his weak defense. I grabbed the wrist of the hand that held his sword and put my blade at his neck. "What did you say?" He laughed.

"That's more like it."

* * *

We spent several hours practicing. Luke taught me more maneuvers than I thought existed. He was a great teacher. Luckily, I was a quick learned otherwise I might have been sliced into pieces. Not that it matters down here.

"Man, I'm tired." I walked over to a bench nearby and sat down. Luke sat next to me.

"You're really good with a sword. Percy is going to have trouble beating you in a sword match when you get back." I nodded. He sighed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me.

"I've been thinking."

"Thinking about…"

"Being reborn."

"That's a good thing, right? You'll get to start over."

"I guess. There's just some things I can't get over."

"Like what?"

"I never got to apologize to everybody. There are things I never said that I wish I had."

"Tell me then."

"What?"

"Tell me what you need to say and when I get home. I'll tell them everything you wanted them to know."

"Will you even remember?"

"I'll try my best to remember everything that happened here."

"Ok. I guess it's worth a shot."

Luke spoke softly. He told me everything he wanted said to everyone at camp. He had another request to tell something to someone in particular. When he was done, I smiled and said "I'll tell them, I promise." I took his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you. I hope we meet in my next life."

"Me too." I stood up. "You wanna he- Whoa!"

The ground started shaking. It felt like I standing on Jell-O and I fell. After a few minutes it stopped.

"What the Hades is he doing up there?" Thinking about Percy. Luke stood up from the bench that was now crumbled on the ground.

"I think it's time to head back and make sure everyone is ok." I nodded and stood up.

* * *

We walked the long trail back to the village. We saw the guardian bust dude on the ground.

"You brats come help your brave protector!" We rolled our eyes and walked toward the screaming head. We picked up the pedestal that had fallen and then picked up the bust.

"Put your backs into it, you lazy brats." We set him back onto the pedestal and without so much as a thank you he told us to leave. Luke shrugged and we started to walk back to the dorms.

That's when the dizziness started. I shook my head trying to get rid of the feeling. I started to sway as we approached our building. Luke looked back at me.

"Icara? Are you ok?" I started to fall and caught myself on the side of the building.

"I feel really weird." I started to feel a sharp pain in my chest. Luke touched my shoulder.

"Icara? What's wrong?" I turn toward and slid down the wall.

"I feel it." I whispered placing my hand on the spot in my chest where Riptide impaled me.

"Feel what?" Luke crouched down next to me. He pried my hand away from my chest. "Oh gods, Icara. There's so much blood."

"I'm dying for real this time, aren't I?"

"No. You can't die. You have to tell her what I said."

"He failed. This is the punishment."

"No! Stay with me!" He cried. I grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him.

The pain started to fade. "Icara. Look!" I looked down. The blood was flowing backwards, back into the wound. I still felt dizzy. It started to close up. "Whoa. What's happening now?" He raised my hand. It was see through.

"I don't know." My body started to feel tingly but somehow I just felt tired.

"I'm so tired now." Luke spoke to me but I couldn't hear him as I my eyes fell shut.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's short. I'll definitely make it up to next chapter. I've been suffering from Writer's block and I've started working on a couple new stories. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Leave a review or question!**

**Ta-Ta for now**

**~Kitty~ **


	21. Waking Up

I felt like I was floating on a wave at the beach. I let the current take me where it wanted me to go.

I became aware of the voices around me whispering and sounding slightly panicked.

"We almost lost her during the battle. She started to seize for no reason, right before we learn Gaia had been awaken. She's back to her normal state now but it was a close call." A familiar voice spoke softly, releasing a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Another familiar said sounding frustrated.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Will, you're the doctor here." The other voice yelled.

"I'm younger than you, remember?" I heard an exasperated sigh and the sound of a chair scratching against the floor as someone.

"I know. I'm sorry. Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

My eyes started to flutter open. It was blurry at first, then my eyes adjusted and I could see the ceiling of the room. _What happened?_ I could hear Will's voice and knew he was standing to my left trying to comfort the person in the chair.

"Will?" It came out as a whisper. The boy looked up as I moved my head to face them. I could see the boy in the chair better now. "James?" My voice a little louder but cracked.

"Oh my gods. James. She's awake." James looked up and through his tears, he smiled.

"Is it really you? Are you really awake?"

My tears start flowing as I remembered what had happened again. I remembered how I almost died, the time I spent in Elysium, and how broken James had been while I was gone. "Yes, James. I'm here." I started to sit up but Will stopped me.

"You've been asleep for a long time. You'll probably have trouble moving correctly. Don't hurt yourself."

Will seemed tired. He had blood all over his scrubs. I sat up anyway and I felt stiff and heavy. I looked at James. He had his arm in a sling.

"What happened to you?" My voice finally started to sound normal.

"A lot. But I'll fill you in on it later." James said, getting up from the chair.

Will was busy running around taking my temperature, checking my heartbeat, and doing other tests. James walked to the edge of the bed. I took his good hand. He squeezed it. I opened my mouth to say I was sorry about everything that had happened, when we heard shouts coming from the hallway. Will pulled out a knife from his pocket. I couldn't believe what I was seeing so I turned toward James who had his sword unclipped from his belt and held it with his good arm. _What the Hades?_ The shouts got louder.

I heard a girl shout just outside the door. "Wait! You can't go in there!" and then a response from a familiar voice.

"Like Hades I can't!" The door busted opened and there standing in the door looking burned, scratched, bruised, and broken was my brother.

"Percy? What the Hades! You can't just bust doors-hmphh!" I was interrupted by him practically tackling me.

"I'm so sorry!" He hugged me tightly.

"I see that you remember me now."

"I remember everything. Gods, I can't believe I did that."

"It's ok. I'm fine now." I rubbed his back trying to soothe him. He looked up at me and released me.

"Really?" I nodded to him. I looked over at Will. He slowly put away his knife. "Can I get up now?" I asked.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"I think so."

Percy stepped back from me. I lifted the blanket off my legs and swung my legs over the side of the bed away from Percy. I slowly put my feet to the ground and put weight on them. I stood there a second letting my legs get used to my weight.

"Ok." I whispered to myself.

I took my first step forward and then another. I stumbled but was caught by James. "Whoa. Easy there." He said as he steadied me. I held his forearms and looked at my feet.

"Stupid legs." I looked up at James. "Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem." Will walked over to us.

"Maybe you should stay in bed." He put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"No. I want to try again. I'm standing aren't I?" I let go of James' arms. My knees were shaking. I walked around the bed holding onto the frame. I let go and walked to Percy who was watching me guiltily. I took my first steps towards him.

"See? I'm fine." I told him. I turned towards Will. "Can I go home now?" Meaning my cabin.

"Umm…" He was receiving death stares from Percy, James, and I. "Fine." Will said grudgingly.

"Yes!" I fist pumped. I wobbled slightly but caught myself.

"Just be careful. I want to see you first thing in the morning for a check-up."

"Yes sir!" I saluted. James walked over next to me. I looked between my brother and my best friend.

"Let's go." I walked towards the door. The boys stayed close to me in case I stumbled or fell. My legs still felt a bit shaky but I didn't feel like I was going to fall at the moment.

When we got into the hall of the big house, James walked beside me, matching my slow pace and I took his pale hand in mine. He looked at me questioningly but, I just smiled. Percy walked behind us like some kind of body guard but, he didn't seem like his was in the best shape to be guarding anyone. I was surprised that Will wasn't fussing about him at all. Although Will seem to be in deep thought about something. So, deep in thought that his cheeks were turning red. We walked out onto the front porch and I was greeted by a war zone.

"What the Hades happened?" Half the camp was destroyed.

"Gaia rose from her sleep and tried to destroy the World. No worries though she's gone." As Percy said that last thing he frowned slightly. Will dismissed himself to go back to the infirmary to help his siblings but went in a different direction, towards the lake. I looked at James and Percy. Percy patted my back, making me wobble.

"You have lots to learn, little sister."

"You're only older by an hour and I know a lot more than you think." He looked at me curiously. I looked over to the cabins where the cabins sit surprisingly untouched. They were surrounded by purple tents which I assumed were the romans.

"Do you think I can meet them?" I took a step down the stairs and almost fell if I hadn't been holding onto James still. I had forgotten that I was holding his hand. I blushed.

"Let me help you." James stepped down the steps and continued to hold my hand as I came down the stairs.

Percy came down after me and said "Maybe we should wait until you're completely healed." I looked at him.

_That is a great idea. I could just heal myself. I still have my gift right?_ I sighed. It didn't work like that. I frowned, thinking. A light bulb went off in my head, I knew what I needed to do.

"Give me a second, I have an idea." I summoned my bow to my left hand. I sat down on the steps.

"What are you thinking?" Percy questioned. I pulled back my bowstring but instead of releasing it, I took the arrow off the bow.

"A blade has two sides, right?" Percy and James nodded.

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Apollo can use archery but he can also heal. An arrow head has two sides. These arrows are a gift from Apollo. So…" I took the golden arrow in my hands and broke it over my legs. It shattered into glitter and fell onto my legs. I stood up and stretched my legs.

"They can heal too."

"Whoa. Why didn't I get the good gift?" Percy complained.

"I definitely paid the price for mine. I'm actually surprised I kept the gift after I destroy yours." Percy shrugged feeling guilty. I pulled out a second one and used it on James' arm. After I was done he took his arm out of the sling and stretched it. "Wow. You have a miracle cure." I asked Percy if he wanted me to heal him. He declined saying this would only make him stronger. I changed the subject from my miracle cure.

"I want to meet everyone." It was still early afternoon.

"Ok. Ok. Fine. I'll introduce you to everyone." Percy sighed. James squeezed my hand as we started to walk, Percy taking the lead.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He whispered to me. I nodded.

"Of course. I don't want you to leave my side."

"Really?"

"You promised to protect me right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't do such a good job last time, did I?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I bumped him with my shoulder.

"If you hadn't found me and carried me home, I wouldn't being standing here."

"How did you…?" I opened my mouth to answer him but was interrupted by my idiot brother shouting at us.

"Hey Lovebirds. We're here."

"Ok. No need to shout." I said. We walked up to a girl with a purple cape.

"Reyna." I said. Percy looked at me, confused.

"Yes. I'm Reyna. Who are you?" She stepped forward trying to intimidate me but she looked as worn out as everyone else. I looked at Percy, who then spoke up.

"This is my twin sister, Icara." Reyna looked confused.

"You didn't mention you had a sister."

"Well, I forgot. You know, the memory loss thing. I only remembered her today, just after she woke up from her coma." Reyna looked confused and shocked. She turned to me.

"It's a long story." I laughed and put my hand out.

"It's nice to meet the praetor of New Rome." She took it.

"Yes, it's nice to meet to you too." A buff Asian boy that I could've mistook from an Ares kid, except he seemed more clean cut, walked up to us.

"Reyna, the fifth cohort has some questions for you." The Asian boy, Frank, finally noticed us standing there.

"Hello, I'm Frank. Son of Mars. Praetor of New Rome." He put out his hand. James let go of my hand and introduced himself and then returned to holding my hand. He looked between Percy and me, probably noticing the resemblance. "And you are?"

"I'm Icara. Daughter of Poseidon." Frank looked confused and looked at Percy. Percy put his arm around me.

"She's my twin sister." Seeing Frank's confused face, he added, "Long story. I'll have to tell you more about it later." Frank nodded. Someone shouted for him and he excused himself. Percy turned to me.

"Icara, how did you know who Reyna was?" I shrugged, not giving an answer. Percy sighed, knowing I wouldn't tell him if I didn't want to. We started walking again, through the tents, when I saw a girl dressed in silver. I remembered Luke's request.

"Percy, are the hunters of Artemis here?"

"Umm… Yeah. Why?"

"I need to speak to someone named Thalia. Do you know her?"

"She's our cousin. The daughter of Zeus. Why do you to talk to her?"

"It's important. Where are they staying at?"

"They're in the Artemis cabin."

"Thanks." I hugged him. "I see you later." I tugged James along with me.

* * *

We arrived at Cabin 8. I faced James.

"I should probably do this alone. I'll meet up with you later." I turned to leave. He pulled me back. "What?" I asked.

"Don't leave me again." I smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He let go of my hand.

"I see you later?" He asked.

"For sure." I waited until he walked away.

I walked up the steps of the normal looking cabin. I knew it wasn't normal at all. I knew at night it glowed like the moon, just as the Apollo cabin glowed like sun. I knocked on the door. A girl with red hair and freckles across her nose answered. She had a silver headband keeping back her bangs and a long braid, like the one my hair was in at the moment. Which made my ADHD wonder who did my hair and who changed my clothes while I was out because I obviously wasn't wearing the torn and bloody outfit that I almost died in. _Ok, pay attention, Icara. Not the time to wonder strange things._

"Hello. Is there something I can do for you?" Her voice was soft and sweet. It surprised me that she could be a hunter.

"I need to talk to Thalia. Is she around?"

"She's here but, she's busy. Do want me to give her a message?"

"Umm... It's kind of important. Can you tell her I have a message from Luke for her? Tell her to meet me at her pine tree. She knows which one, when she's ready." The girl's face soured, just like everyone's did when I mention Luke.

"I can tell her but I doubt she'll come." Her voice sounded sharp now.

"Thanks." She shut the door. I walked away from the cabin. I walked towards the tree.

When I got near the lake, I heard hushed voices. I quietly walked towards the sound. I saw a blonde boy and a dark haired boy. As I got closer, I realized it was Will and Nico. I was about to say hi to them when I saw Will grab Nico's hand. This action caused Nico to blush redder than I ever thought possible for the pale child of death. They were having a moment that I couldn't interrupt. I internally went 'Awwww!' in my head before continuing on my way.

* * *

I arrived at Thalia's pine. I sat on a rock near the cliff's edge. I could see the entire camp from here. I saw the mixture of orange and purple everywhere trying to repairs the things that were broken. I waited a long time just watching. I heard a slight noise from behind me. Someone or something was trying to sneak up on me. My fingers twitched as I the slightest noise really close to my right. I stood, turned, and summoned my bow in one fluid motion pointing at the source of the noise.

"Come out of the shadows." I said. A girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes step forward from behind a tree I was pointing my arrow at.

"Nice one. There are few people who I can't sneak up on anymore." The girl smirked.

"Where did you get the bow?" She wasn't surprised by the fact that I pulled it out of nothing. Luke had told me that the Hunters of Artemis could summon them from a distant. They couldn't store them like I could though.

"It was a gift." I lowered my bow slightly.

"Are you the one with a message from Luke?" She tried to keep her voice from wavering.

"Thalia?" She nodded. I let my bow disperse from my hands which surprised her. "Yes. Luke asked me to tell you something."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah. You probably don't know who I am. My name is Icara Jackson, daughter of Poseidon." She looked at me skeptically.

"Percy doesn't have siblings." I nodded.

"He didn't until recently, I'm his twin sister. We were separated at birth due a curse." She cocked her head.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. The curse was the reason Percy went missing in the first place. I've been in a coma since he went to New Rome. I woke up today actually."

"So, what does this have to do with Luke? He's been dead. You couldn't have possibly spoke to him."

"Well, Percy killed me." She looked at me like I had gone completely insane.

"What?"

"It was an accident caused by our curse. He made a deal with Hera just before I completely faded away. She put me in the coma until Percy completed the quest." Thalia nodded, still skeptical.

"Go on."

"I was sent to the Underworld and I spent the time I was in a coma, in Elysium. I met Luke there. We became good friends. Long story short, Luke has decided to be reborn." She stepped forward, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What?" She sat down on the rock I had been previously sitting on.

"But, he didn't want to until said sorry to everyone he wronged. He didn't want a big speech or anything. I'm still trying to figure out a way to tell everyone but, he asked me to find you and tell you."

"Well, you found me. I guess, your mission is complete." She got up, obviously not wanting to hear me out and started to walk away. I turned toward the tree that was her prison for so long.

"He used to come here every day, you know." I touched a low hanging branch. I heard her footsteps stop. "He told me that he used to come up here and talk to you about everything and nothing, even he knew you probably couldn't hear him. He asked, no, begged the gods every day to bring you back."

Thalia walked back and stood near to me.

"It was just another thing he hated the gods for. Kronos promised to bring you back. He even told him how. The Golden Fleece. It was all part of the plan Kronos had made or so he made Luke believe." I just stared at the tree and the fleece that was hanging on the branch. "When you were released from this tree, Luke started to believe Kronos' lies which caused Kronos' possession to take over. Luke wasn't Luke anymore. When he realized what Kronos' plan was to destroy everything, he tried everything to stop himself. But Kronos was too strong and in the end he did what he had to, to save all of us."

Thalia sighed, holding back tears. I turned to look at her. "He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry he broke his promise to you. He loved you. He hoped that in his next life that he meets you again and that you could be friends like the old days. He hopes that he never makes the same mistakes again. He hopes that you can forgive him eventually."

Thalia's tears started to fall. I knew she was a strong girl but at this moment she looked like any normal teenaged girl that lost her closest friend or even a family member. I could only imagine what she felt. She hugged me.

"Thank you." she whispered. I hugged her back. She cried on me for a few minutes before straightening up, wiping her tears away, and trying to recompose herself.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Could I be alone for a while?" She asked. I nodded.

"If you have anything you want to know or anything, I'm here." She smiled.

"Thank you." I turned away from her and started down towards camp.

* * *

When I finally got back to the cabins, I realized that everyone was at dinner. I walked to the Dining Pavilion suddenly feeling like I hadn't eaten in a year, which I guess I haven't.

When I walked in, campers dressed in purple were scattered among the tables. Everyone was laughing. I went to the Poseidon table to find Percy and the seven sitting there. They were happy but something was definitely wrong. Percy turned and saw me.

"Hey, Sis! Where have you been?" He tried to shake off whatever was wrong.

"Around." I answered.

"Well, come join us." He scooted over so I could sit on the end.

"Hey guys! This is my sister, Icara." He told everyone, seeming overly excited.

"So, this is the girl Frank told me about." Said a blonde boy with golden glasses, Jason, who I was now sitting across from. I was handed a plate and a goblet.

"Good things, I hope. Jason, right?" I reached my hand over the table.

"Yeah. That's me." He took my hand and shook it. "This is my girlfriend,…"

"Piper. It's nice to meet you as well." I finished for him. They all looked at me weird.

"Percy told me a lot about you guys." I said trying to avoid the questioning looks.

"Uhh… Yeah, I did." He covered for me.

"Well, he failed to mention that he had a sister to us." Jason said jokingly.

"Yeah, I figured as much." I elbowed him.

"Hey! It's Hera's fault. Don't blame me."

"Yeah. Yeah." I looked down at my food and took a bite. They resumed whatever conversation they were having before I showed up. I glanced around at the tables. I saw Reyna, Will, Nico, and some campers that I didn't recognize sitting at the Hades table. Will and Nico were sitting very close to each and giggling. I elbowed Percy.

"Ow. What?" He rubbed his side.

"What's going with Nico and Will?" I asked him. He went into a rant about types or something I didn't understand. The entire table groaned.

"Not again." Hazel said face palming herself. I looked confused. Annabeth told Percy to get over it. Jason leaned in over the table and whispered.

"Apparently, Nico had a crush on Percy. It's the reason he left camp. Being from the past he struggled with it, you know?" I nodded. "He's over it now and let's just say Percy is still processing it." I laughed and ate my food which I decided on a thanksgiving feast. The plate was filled with turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, peas, corn soufflé, and was topped off with gravy. I was getting hungrier by the second. I ate several plates of it.

"Gosh, she eats like…" Piper put her head in her hands. I looked up.

"What?" Piper was crying and Jason wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"The way you were eating it reminded her of…" He paused. "A friend of ours. He sacrificed himself to kill Gaia." I looked at everybody at table. They all looked sad and down.

"Leo." I said quietly. "I'm sorry for your lost." I suddenly didn't really feel like eating anymore. They all looked like they lost a brother. My brother was looking down into his goblet, swirling it around. I put my hand on top his free hand.

"He's in a better place." He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you're probably…"

A loud mechanical flapping sound came from above. We all looked up. We saw a gold flash over us and then a loud mechanical roar. Percy and the seven were up and alert. I stood up. They pulled the weapons from their belts and took off towards the sound. I followed suit. I summoned my bow, since I still hadn't gotten my sword from the cabin, and caught up to them. There was a giant gold mechanical dragon crouched down on the grass outside the Dining Pavilion.

"Festus!" Jason shouted. The dragon turned toward him. The seven lowered their weapons as they saw a boy climb down from the dragon's neck. We walked closer as the rest of camp came to see what the commotion was about. The boy turned and shouted.

"Hey guys!" He smiled impishly and turned to put a hand up. He helped a girl down off of the dragon. They walked towards us hand in hand. Piper and Jason rushed forward and practically tackled him to the ground. The rest of them walked forward. I kept my distance. This was their moment. After they all let go of him he introduced the girl.

"This is Calypso, my girlfriend." She smiled sweetly and waved. Percy, realizing that campers had started to crowd around at a distance, turned toward the rest of camp and shouted, "Leo is alive!"

Campers from both camps cheered. Percy gestured me to come to him. I walked over. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'd like you to meet my friend. This is Leo, Son of Hephaestus." I knew that but didn't say anything about it. He turned away from his girlfriend and stuck out his hand. I took it and he shook it hyperily.

"Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Icara."

"She's my sister." Percy said. _I bet he gets tired of introducing me to people_. Leo looked surprised but didn't get a chance to ask anything because Piper started to go off on him.

"How could you? We thought you were dead! Nico couldn't sense you at all. You've been dead to us for the past week." Leo backed away. Piper started to go after him but Jason held her back.

"Jason! Let me go! I gunna kill him." She started to charmspeak but was cut off by Calypso.

"I'm sorry. He came to find me after the potion brought him back. He saved me from my island. Then again he is an idiot." Piper calmed down. A wave of understanding went through the group. Hazel spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us your plan?" Leo walked back to us, cautiously.

"I knew you'd never let me do it. I had to. I'm sorry guys."

I turned away from them to find most of the campers had left. I used to think it was weird that the rest of camp simply accepted impossibilities but now, after all that had happened to me, I understood why. I saw a familiar figure leaning against a pillar. The group was focused on Leo's story. I left them and walked towards the figure. I smiled at him. He stood up straight.

"Blaise." He had grown taller than me. When did that happen? I took his hand and intertwined my fingers in his. I looked up at him.

"James." He replied with his signature smirk. "Come on." I pulled him in the direction that my feet always took me when I'm with him.

* * *

We reached our destination. I sat down and realized I'd had been barefoot all day. I laughed as I stuck my feet in the water below the dock. James took off his shoes and sat next to me. I felt the soles of my feet healing in the water. I sighed happily. I gazed at the water below me.

"I missed you so much." James broke the silence.

"I know." I sighed and looked at him. "I saw." He raised an eyebrow.

"How…?" He trailed off.

"I was in Elysium." He stayed quiet waiting for me to continue. I did slowly. I hadn't told anyone other than Thalia about this and I wasn't planning to until I saw James' concerned face.

"Percy and Hera made a deal. If he completed her quest, I would live. I would have died if Percy hadn't accepted the deal. Hera put me into the coma and healed my body but my soul or whatever went to the Underworld. Hades allowed me entrance to Elysium for the time being." I looked out over the lake. "I met a boy there."

James shifted uncomfortably next to me. "His name was Luke Castellan. He was my friend the entire time I was there." James released a sigh of relief. I continued. "When I first got there, I got really home sick. I missed everyone terribly. I missed you. He gave me his dagger. The dagger could take you to the real world as a ghost, I guess." I looked at him. "The first place I went was to you. Six months had passed up here. You were with my body. You couldn't see me as I watched you. You were tired and weak." A tear fell down my face. "I came to you a couple times and you were only worse. I blamed myself. I'm so sorry I wasn't here, James." I turned towards him and he hugged me.

"It's ok. You're back."

"Yes. I'm back." I looked up at him. His lips inches from mine.

"And you won't run away again?" He whispered.

"Never." He leaned in and our lips touched. This time I had no plan to pull away. Our kiss deepen. I put my arms around his neck. He hand his hands at my waist. I tangled my fingers in hair at the base of his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue went to my bottom lip asking for entrance which I was about to grant when he pulled away with a yelp of pain.

"What's wrong?" He held his hand.

"I burned my hand." I giggled.

"On me? Because I'm so hot." I said cheekily. I sounded like Percy. He rolled his eyes.

"No, on that."

"On what?"

"That." He pointed to my belt.

"How can you not feel that?" I looked down and there, holstered, on my belt was Luke's dagger.

"How?" I whispered to myself I touched it. It was warm but not burning. I pulled it out of its sheath.

* * *

"Dammit Luke, you have brilliant timing." I said as I faced the older boy. I was back in Elysium. Luke had called me here, somehow, with his dagger.

"Sorry. I wanted to make sure you spoke to Thalia before I go." I frowned.

"You're going now?"

"In a few minutes. Did you tell her?" I nodded.

"How did she take it?"

"She was pissed and upset at first but she's ok now." Luke smiled. "I haven't gotten to everyone else yet."

"I'll leave that up to you then." I started to tear up a bit.

"Now, now. Don't do that. We'll meet again someday." He pulled me into a hug. We stood there for a few minutes, hugging and crying.

"Alright, it's time." He pulled away from me.

"I guess I should give this back to you, then." I flipped the dagger in my hand so the hilt faced Luke.

"Won't do me much good now. Why don't you keep it? Maybe one day you can give it back to me." I smiled through tears.

"Ok. Until we meet again, Luke." He nodded as I faded back to the real world.

* * *

I woke up to the weirdest sight. I was at the bottom of the lake being shaken awake by my brother. Fish and Naiads were surrounding us, waiting to see if I woke up. I sat up. Percy put his hand out and helped me up.

"Thank you. How long was I out?" He seemed to be worried.

"A few minutes. When you fainted you fell into the lake. James ran to get me from the campfire and I rushed over here. What happened?" I put my hand on my belt. The dagger sheath was still there but the dagger wasn't. I looked around and saw it sticking in the mud. I picked it up and showed it to Percy. "Where did that come from." He looked shocked and confused.

"Um.. Luke gave it to me." My brother furrowed his brow.

"But Annabeth has Luke's knife. This one looks a little different." I knew Annabeth's knife was gold and beautiful. This one was dark and terrifying as if held the spirit of the titan that had possessed its owner to commit the terrible deeds he did. It had the same style and look but they were very different.

"This is the one he had in Elysium. It's a long story. It has abilities that Annabeth's doesn't." He nodded. I knew he had more questions but he knew I wasn't going to answer them now. I put the dagger back onto my belt.

"Let's head back up. Your boyfriend was flipping out when I dove in. He thought you'd drown." We laughed at the irony. We willed the water to rise us to the surface. We came up several feet from the dock.

"Blaise!" I swam up to the dock and made the water rise enough until I could step onto the dock. James hugged me tightly.

"Um… Can't breathe." He let go.

"Sorry. I thought you drowned or something. What happened?" Percy joined us on the dock.

"Remember that boy, Luke, I mentioned earlier?" James nodded.

"He decided to be reborn. He wanted to say goodbye." Percy looked over to me as I said that looking surprised but said nothing, turned, and walked away toward the cabins where they were holding a huge campfire in honor of Leo's return. I took James' hand in mine and intertwined my fingers in his.

"Where were we?" He smiled with bright white teeth that he sure didn't get from his mother, leaned down, and kissed me softly. I giggled. I pulled him to leave the dock but he stopped me. I turned toward him.

"What's wrong?" He looked at his feet. I stepped in front of him.

"What are we?" He whispered softly. I giggled slightly. Always the shy and nervous one.

"Anything you want us to be." He looked at me.

"I love you, Blaise."

"I love you too, James." I kissed him. He smiled.

"Let's go." I told him and he nodded.

We walked hand in hand to the campfire. We walked by several Aphrodite kids, a few I recognized, who started whispering excitedly. We partied and celebrated with everyone, Romans and Greeks, together. It was very late when James walked me to my cabin and kissed me goodnight. I walked into my cabin. I could see in the little glow that the salt spring gave off that Percy had yet to come back. I wondered where he could be. I looked at my side of the cabin. It was exactly as I left it. Suddenly, I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down.

"Lucas!" I picked him up. He had a sea green collar that matched my eyes and attached to it was a tag and a note. I looked at the tag. On one side it said 'Lucas' in Greek. I flipped it over, it read, 'If found please return to Icara Jackson' under it said Camp Half-Blood. I grabbed the note rolled around the collar and placed Lucas on the bed. I unrolled the note. 'Dearest Daughter, I know I have never been in your life but I hope someday that may change. With Love, Your Father, Poseidon. P.S. I found this creature, scared and half drowned, searching for you deep in the labyrinth. I'm returning him to you.' I smiled and put the note on the nightstand. I had no energy to change into sleep clothes so I just crawled into bed cuddled with Lucas and fell asleep.

Home Sweet Home.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, many things happened. The camp was almost completely rebuilt and most of the injured campers had healed, including one child of death, thanks to our wonderful doctor Will. Chiron announced a change in staff. It seems that Mr. D would no longer be at camp anymore, instead, Apollo is taking his place. Let's just say he's not too sunny about it and neither am I.

Can you imagine having your boyfriend's father over your shoulder at any moment? I guess I shouldn't be complaining because Nico and Will have it much worse. The first few weeks after Will asked Nico out, Apollo decided it'd be entertaining to employ the Stoll brothers to prank them during any private moments they had. It doesn't help that Apollo would pop up directly after these pranks and 'tsk' them. It all stopped after Will paid the Stoll brothers 15 drachmas to throw a huge bucket of water over Apollo as he took his afternoon nap. I may or may not have made a third of that money by upping the water by bending it into a huge water bubble above my head to drop on him. Unfortunately, we all got cursed to speak in haikus and had mini sun follow us around to two weeks straight. Brightness all the time day and night. Luckily Percy and Annabeth had gone to visit the school we'd be going to in the fall otherwise I made have had to find other sleeping arrangements. Annabeth had tutored me so I could actually go into my senior year with them.

The Romans left a week after I woke up with the exception of Jason, who is working with Annabeth on building temples for all the minor gods at both camps.

Percy and I saw our mother. She had cried a lot and told us to never do that to her again. We had several days of family bonding before returning to camp to finish the summer. It felt weird to have missed a whole year of my life. It seems like just a few days ago we were dancing at the Mid-Summer's Dance.

I told everyone about Luke one by one. Slowly, everyone learned what truly transpired between Luke and he was no longer evil in anyone's eyes. Some people came to me to apologize because they had hated Luke because of what happened. Some just wanted to hear about him and stories of Elysium. Hades had to summon me several times to the Underworld through dreams to tell not to leak information about the afterlife. Apparently, he assumed that I'd die and I wouldn't get the chance to tell the living about Elysium but, I guess I proved him wrong.

Days are peaceful and quiet. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. The Hermes cabin still pulls pranks, the Aphrodite cabin still tries to set campers up together, and the Ares cabin still picks fights with everyone. Everything has gone back to normal. At least, as normal as a Camp full of Demigods could be, anyway.

* * *

**Last chapter! This story started out as a dream I had several years ago. It became this. I hope you enjoyed this as much I did. Leave a review. Ask a Question about anything. I may do a sequel one day. Maybe after Magnus Chase comes out. I'll miss writing this fanfiction. I am writing some other non-Percy Jackson Fanfics. So if you're interested stay tuned.**

**~Kitty~**


End file.
